Defying Gravity
by othlvr16
Summary: Love is hard for anybody, but for 17 year old Samantha Baker it just got a little bit harder. After her last boyfriend Sam doesn't want love. Kelsey Daniels maybe the one person to make her love again. Only problem is that Kelsey doesn't do love.
1. Prologue: Character Info

**Background info on Main Characters:**

**Brooke Davis:** Clothing designer for Clothes over Bro's. She's married to high school sweetheart Julian Baker and mother of 17 year old Samantha Baker.

**Julian Baker:** Movie Director/Producer, married to Brooke Davis and father of Samantha Baker.

When Brooke and Julian were 16, they had Samantha "Sam" Baker. They were married right after high school. Julian and Brooke both went to college and got degrees in their respective fields.

**Samantha Baker:** 17 years old. Has had one boyfriend in her life, but it was ended because of something serious.

Samantha is popular at Tree Hill High. She's caption of the Tree Hill High cheerleaders and Student Council President. She's also editor of _Ravens _Tree Hill High's school newspaper. And she plays basketball for the girl's team.

**Kelsey Daniels:** 17 years old. She's known in school as a womanizer. She has her eyes set out on Samantha Baker.

Kelsey plays on the girls' basketball team. She has brown hair and green eyes. She has a few tattoos.

**Trevor Daniels:** Father of Kelsey and he is a police officer for the Tree Hill Police Department.

**Spencer Adams:** 15 years old, the son of Alex Dupree-Adams and Chase Adams. He is best friends with Kelsey.

**Casey McFadden:** 16 years old, the daughter or Marvin "Mouth" McFadden and Millicent McFadden. She is best friends with Sam and is a Cheerleader for the Tree Hill Ravens

**Info on Recurring or mentioned Characters:**

**The First Scott Family:** Lucas and Peyton are currently living in New York with their daughter Sawyer who is 8 years old. Peyton had transferred Red Bedroom Records to New York so that Lucas didn't have to travel back and forth with his editor for his books.

**The Second Scott Family**: Haley and Nathan are currently living in Seattle where Nathan plays professional basketball for the Seattle Seahawks. Their son James is 15 years old. Haley is currently teaching at a local high school in her area.

**The Adams Family:** Alex and Chase had dated for a short while after Mia dumped Chase. After dating for 3 months Alex was pregnant and Chase did the right thing and stayed by her. Chase is a pilot and Alex still works as a model for Clothes over Bro's and has become a partner in Brooke's store.

**The McFadden Family:** After Millicent's recovery from drugs, she and Mouth decided to give it another try and after a year together they were married and shortly after Casey was conceived. Mouth is still a sports reporter and Millicent works with Brooke and Alex.


	2. Late Mornings

**A/N-Here is chapter one for my new story. It will mostly revolve around Sam and her friends and or others, but there will be some interaction with the adults. It's kind of like the second generation of One Tree Hill in my eyes. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Late Mornings

Samantha stands in front of the mirror looking at the bruises that are fading from her skin. They were the bruises that made Sam into a different person, a person who didn't care about anything or felt anything she was just numb for the longest time. The bruises were a reminder of not to trust anyone so easily or you'll just wind up hurt. Or at least if your Sam.

Sam sighs and digs through her makeup bag. She was running late for school and she needed to try and at least cover the bruises so it wouldn't look so bad. With a frustrated groan Sam threw her bag onto the sink and walks out of her bathroom and knocks on her mom and dad's door.

"Mom! Open up the door please!"

Sam looks at her mother's disheveled appearance before shaking her head.

"Gross! I need your concealer. I'm all out."

Brooke turns slightly and calls to her husband.

"Julian, are you decent?"

"Yep."

Brooke opens the door further and allows Sam to come inside. Brooke bypasses her way to Julian and into her bathroom to get her makeup bag.

Julian glances at the clock and then looks at his daughter.

"Aren't you a little late Sampson?"

Sam glances at her mom and sees that she is preoccupied and Sam walks closer to her father.

"Nightmares daddy, I didn't sleep very well."

Julian pulls his daughter into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

"Do you need me to make you an appointment for the therapist?" Julian whispers so his wife wouldn't hear.

Sam silently nods her head and pulls away from her father.

"I'll do it as soon as you leave."

"Thank you."

Brooke comes back into the room with her makeup bag and hands it to her daughter.

"Do you need my help?" Brooke asks as Sam grabs the bag.

"Yes please."

Brooke turns to kiss her husband and then follows her daughter out of her room.

Brooke and Sam made their way to the bathroom and Sam sits down on the closed toilet seat. Brooke brings out the concealer and kneels in front of her daughter. She begins applying the make-up.

"They're starting to fade. Pretty soon they will be all gone."

"Mom, they will always be there no amount of makeup can change that," Sam murmurs.

Brooke stops what she is doing and leans her forehead against her daughter's.

"We're here for you Samantha. We are always here. I'm so sorry."

Sam chuckles softly.

"It's not your fault, so quit apologizing. I do have to get to school at some point though. Are you done?"

Brooke pulls back and nods her head.

"Yeah, you should probably get going. Am I going to see you after school?"

Sam shakes her head.

"After cheerleading."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"If you need anything just ask?" Brooke says as she stands up from her knees. They were starting to hurt.

"Um…can I borrow your car? Mine is still in the shop do you remember?" Sam looks down at her watch and then back at her mom. "And now I've missed the bus and I'd rather not walk."

Brooke grins and pulls Sam up from the toilet.

"You know where the keys are."

Brooke smiles as she watches her daughter leave the bathroom and frowns at the reasons why Sam's car was in the shop and why there were bruises on her daughter's body. She was sure there were more, but Sam didn't or hadn't revealed them yet.

Brooke walks into her bedroom and hears the ending of Julian's conversation over the phone.

"Thank-you Jesse. I'll tell Sam when she can come see you…Alright, goodbye."

Julian closes his cell phone and sits down on the bed. Brooke sits down next to him.

"She's late because of the nightmares right?"

Julian looks sadly at his wife and nods his head.

"I want her to get through this Julian," Brooke sighs and leans her head on her husband's shoulder. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Julian wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her closer.

"I just don't want Sam to not believe in love." Thoughts of Sam's ex-boyfriend went through Julian's mind and he became a little angry. "I hate that prick!"

"Me too," Brooke whispers before kissing Julian's shoulder, "Me too."

* * *

Kelsey Daniels walks into her kitchen and sees her father, Trevor Daniels sitting at the table with his coffee in one hand and the paper in the other.

"Morning Dad," Kelsey says as she sits down and faces her father.

Trevor glances up from his paper and smirks. Clearly Kelsey was going to be late for school.

"Did you just wake up?" Trevor asks with a hint of humor in his voice.

Kelsey smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Last week I threw my alarm clock against my wall and I forgot to get a new one so I went to bed thinking my alarm was set…it wasn't."

"I'll get you one after my shift tonight. So, how was your night?" Trevor asks as he sets down his paper.

"I just hung out with Spencer mostly."

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you would like him."

Kelsey smiles and raises her eyebrows.

"Dad, he's not my type, guys aren't my type."

Trevor nods his head.

"I know that. Which leads me to my next question?" Trevor smiles when he hears his daughter groan. "How come you haven't brought any girls home?"

"I don't do relationships, they're too complicated dad."

Trevor just raises his eyebrow to this.

"I don't know what love is and I'd rather not find out."

"Kelsey, you can't go through your life like that. You'll just end up alone."

"Alone is better. Then you don't get any disappointment kind of like what you went through with mom," Kelsey finishes as she sets her hands in her lap.

"It's better to have loved and lost then to have never had love at all."

Kelsey just stares at her father.

"Sweetie, all that I am saying is to let someone in, someone other than your friends and family. Go fall in love because that will be the best thing that will ever happen to you, trust me on this."

"Did you love mom?" Kelsey asks quietly. It was always a sore subject to bring around her father. Trevor nods his head. "I was, but then I realized her true colors when she couldn't accept you, her own daughter, than my love her went away."

Kelsey nods her head and stands up from her chair.

"I'm going to go get ready for school."

Trevor nods his head and watches as his daughter runs up to her bedroom.

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, that's it for now. So I guess it begs the question…should I continue?


	3. Left in Thoughts

**A/N-I was surprised people are taking an interest in this story, but I'm glad nonetheless. Here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Left in Thoughts

Sam walks into school and is greeted by the boys and girls and she smiles at them politely until she reaches her locker where her best friend, Casey McFadden, was already waiting for her.

"Running a little late Samantha?" Casey says with a smile.

Samantha smirks and pulls books out of her bag.

"You never want to be too early Case it's kind of nerdy."

Casey rolls her eyes and leans against her locker.

"So, how are you doing?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders and puts the books she needs for class into her bag.

"As good as I can get without having to dwell."

Casey nods her head in understanding. When she first found out what happened to Sam, Casey couldn't believe it. From that day on she has always hated John Graham.

Sam looks at Casey and sighs before closing her locker.

"Quit thinking about him, you're going to turn into my father."

"Can't help it, he makes me angry."

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"Whatever."

Casey turns to her friend.

"Sam, how can you think that? I mean they haven't even found him yet and it's been like 3 weeks."

"I can't dwell on it Case because if I do everything that I have worked for will all go down the drain."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Kelsey walks into the school and notices her friend Spencer Adams looking at two girls. Kelsey rolls her eyes. Spencer so had a thing for Casey. Kelsey took the time to notice Sam and she grins. _Now that is worth my time._ She thinks.

"What are you staring at Spence?" Kelsey asks with a smirk.

"A-a-a nothing," Spence stutters out while blushing quickly.

Kelsey rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you just ask Casey out?"

Spencer shrugs his shoulders and smirks at Sam.

"Why don't you just ask Sam out?"

Kelsey glares at her friend.

"I have my reasons and one of them is that she's my teammate."

Spencer shakes his head. _Excuses, excuses, _he thinks.

"Not right now, its guys' basketball, she's cheerleading."

Kelsey rolls her eyes and shoves her bag into her locker.

"I don't date. I do one-nighters."

Spencer turns to Kelsey.

"Okay, you and I know that's just crap. We both know that you like Sam."

Kelsey looks at Sam and sighs.

"It doesn't matter, she's straight."

"When's that ever stopped you?"

Kelsey shrugs her shoulders before looking at Sam.

"She's been through a lot. I'm no good for her."

Spencer puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You deserve someone to love. I mean you do it from afar, what's stopping you from doing it up close?"

"She is," Kelsey whispers.

Kelsey and Sam lock eyes from down the hallway and Sam gives Kelsey a small wave. Kelsey waves back and smiles. _God I love that girl._

Spencer rolls his eyes and leans against the lockers.

_God she loves that girl._

~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam walks into the gym with her uniform on and she sees the other cheerleaders standing around. Casey walks up to her and notices Sam's faraway look.

"Are you okay?" Casey asks as she stands in front of her friend.

"I didn't think it was going to be this hard…to stand here again."

"It will be okay Sam. You don't have to do this, people will understand."

Sam looks at Casey and towards the exit doors.

"I can't be here."

Casey nods her head and hugs her friend.

"Go home…I'll take it from here."

Casey watches as Sam runs out of the gym and is startled when a voice speaks to her.

"Is she okay?"

Casey looks at Kelsey.

"I'm not sure if she'll ever be ready to come back here…at least not now."

"Do you have any idea where she would go?" Kelsey asks.

Casey turns to Kelsey and sighs.

"Don't hurt her Kels. She doesn't need someone like you in her life."

Kelsey puts her hands on her hips and frowns.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Casey raises an eyebrow.

"Everyone in this school knows your reputation and FYI Sam's straight."

Kelsey shakes her head and walks away. Casey sighs and turns to the other cheerleaders.

"Alright girls let's practice the routine that Sam showed us before everything went to hell."

"Is Sam ever coming back?" one cheerleader asked.

"I don't know. Come on girls."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam makes her way onto the river court after changing into jeans and a t-shirt. She lies down and closes her eyes.

"_What the hell were you doing with him?"_

_Sam looks up from her book and sighs._

"_I was just talking to him John it's not a big deal."_

_John walks closer to Sam and closes his fists in anger._

"_You are MY girlfriend."_

_Sam stands up and looks at John._

"_I'm not your property so I can do whatever I want."_

_Sam never saw the punch coming._

Sam opens her eyes when she feels someone lie down next to her. She smiles when it's Kelsey.

"How did you find me?" Sam asks.

Kelsey laughs.

"There is only one place where you would be and that's right here. It's where you go to think. Now normally you would have a basket ball in your hand, but you hate just shooting around so you're just left with your thoughts."

Sam looks at Kelsey astonished.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"You're my team mate and friend."

"You're different then I thought you were going to be."

Kelsey sighs and puts an arm over her eyes.

"Whatever you heard it's probably not very true, I can tell you that."

Sam closes her eyes.

"I know. I don't believe in rumors anyway."

The corner of Kelsey's lips turn up and into a smile as she laid on the court with a friend and hopefully soon something more than a friend.

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, I want to make a banner and a video for this story considering that I am continuing with it so I need an actress to play Kelsey. (Brown hair, Green eyes).

**Also need actors/actresses to be Trevor (Kelsey's dad, he's a cop) and someone to play Spencer Adams and Casey McFadden. (These are pretty much up for grabs considering I haven't described them yet)**

**PLEASE HELP ME!**


	4. Feelings

**A/N-Here is another chapter for a story that has becoming one of my favorites. So, only one person really responded to my authors note so I will post it again.**

**I need actors/actresses for Spencer (Alex and Chase's son) Casey (Millie and Mouth's daughter) Kelsey (Sam's friend) and Trevor (Kelsey's dad)**

**Help me out so I can make a banner and video please.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Feelings

Talking to a stranger about your problems really had never sat well with Sam. She would usually write out what she felt through her gift of words and be done with it. After what happened with her ex she realized that sometimes, writing wouldn't cut it.

"How are you feeling today, Sam?"

Jesse Beal was Sam's therapist. She had opened up a practice in Tree Hill and worked for a lower cost. To her it wasn't about the money, it was about helping her patients get better.

"I haven't been sleeping well," Sam replies with honesty as she plays with the hem of her shirt.

"It's understandable. You went through some pretty traumatic incidents."

Sam looked up at her and glared.

"I was beaten and raped, so yeah, you could say it was traumatic."

"I remember a few months ago you couldn't even say rape."

"A few months ago I wasn't talking either."

Jesse writes some things down on paper and then she sets it down on her desk behind her.

"Talk to me Samantha. What's really going on?"

"I feel disconnected," Sam wipes her tears away. "I just, I don't know what to do anymore. My parents have been great, but a little overbearing and I know it's because they couldn't protect me, but they could never have saved me."

"Why do you feel disconnected?"

"I think I've always felt that way…like I was born at the wrong time, that I don't fit in this world. It's really hard to explain. My parents had me when they were 16 and they've always been there for me, but it doesn't help the fact that I still feel disconnected and it sucked because that's when I started dating _him._"

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into to Clothe over Bro's and sees Millie and Alex talking. Brooke sighs and sits down next to them.

Millie and Alex look at each other and then back at Brooke. They figured it had something to do with Sam.

"How is she Brooke?" Alex asks. "Spencer talks to me, but he really doesn't mention Sam."

"She's talking to the therapist right now. What kind of mother am I if I can't fix my child?"

Millie grasps Brooke's hand in a tight hold.

"You are a great mother and what happened Sam was not your fault at all so don't blame yourself for that. She's scared Brooke and she needs family and her friends. I speak for everyone when I say that we are her for you and Sam and Julian."

"Thanks guys," Brooke wipes her eyes and sighs. "Sam won't talk to me."

"At least she's talking to someone."

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Hey dad, can I ask you a question?" Kelsey asks as she sits down next to her father.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the case you were working on a few months ago?"

Trevor sighs and nods his head. He really wanted to get that guy for what he did to that girl.

"Yeah, I do, why?"

"It was Sam wasn't it?"

Trevor looks at his daughter and shakes his head.

"I can't discuss my cases with you."

"So, it's still open then?"

Trevor doesn't say a word. He just looks at his daughter.

"Please just answer the question," Kelsey pleads.

Trevor nods his head. Kelsey kisses her dad's cheek.

"I really hope you get his ass."

Trevor chuckles.

"I do, too."

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Besides me, who have you been talking to Sam?"

"Well it's mostly you, but I have Jamie, my cousin, I call him when I really need him. And then I have Kelsey."

"Is Kelsey on the cheerleading squad?"

Sam starts laughing and she shakes her head.

"No, but she's on the basketball team with me. Kelsey's different though, she doesn't treat me like I'm going to break any minute. She doesn't ask if I'm okay because she knows I'm not and she talk to be about basketball and nothing about cheerleading or dating or boys. She's just there."

Jesse 'hmm's' and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Tell me more about Kelsey, she seems interesting."

Sam smiles and sits back a little.

"I've known about her since I was little. We went to grade school together and everything, but we never really hung out. She's in a different crowd I guess. She has tattoos that I haven't asked her about, but I will eventually. There's just something about her and she intrigues me."

"I'd keep talking to her because she seems like she's helping out a lot even if she isn't doing anything."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"I'll keep that in mind."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks inside her house and is hit with the smells of an Italian dinner and she's Julian stirring something in a pan in the kitchen.

"Look at my man," Brooke says with a smile. "He looks so cute with his little apron on."

Julian turns around and smirks at his wife.

"Very funny Brooke."

Brooke sets her purse on the counter and takes off her shoes.

"What's for dinner?"

"Sam's favorite," Julian responds as he stirs the sauce.

"She'll like that."

"Haley called by the way."

Brooke's eyes light up.

"How is the Scott family…or one of the Scott families?"

"They're doing okay. Haley just wanted to tell you that Jamie has been talking to Sam and that if you need anything or if Sam needs anything she will fly here for a few days."

Brooke smiles.

"Haley was always the motherly type in our group."

A few minutes later Sam walks into the house and sets the car keys on the hook. She looks up and sees her parents looking at her.

"What?"

Brooke and Julian just smile at their daughter.

"You two are really freaking me out," Sam says as she goes to set the table.

"But we love you Sammy," Brooke says with a smile.

Sam laughs and nods her head.

"I love you guys, too."


	5. Guests Part One

**A/N-This should have been up yesterday, but I couldn't get it finished. Anyway, here it is.**

**I also have not cast the rest of my cast so I need actors for the certain characters I mentioned before.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Guests Part One

Kelsey walks up to the Baker home and knocks on the door. It only took a few seconds and the door opened revealing Sam in boy shorts and a tank-top. Kelsey caught a glimpse of the fading bruises, but didn't let Sam know she saw.

"Kelsey, what are you doing here?"

Kelsey smiles at Sam.

"You are spending the day with me so get dressed."

Sam shakes her head and yawns.

"No, I want to go back to bed."

Kelsey pushes open the door and walks inside.

"Nope, go get dressed Baker."

Sam groans and makes her way to her room.

Kelsey walks around the living room looking at various photos, most of which were Sam, but there were a few family photos.

A few minutes later Sam comes out of her room and jeans and a t-shirt.

"So, what exactly are we doing today?"

Kelsey shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just wanted to hang out with you."

Sam smiles and blushes a little which Kelsey thought was cute.

"Let's go," Sam says as she makes her way to the door.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Casey McFadden made her way out of her room and spotted her parents, Marvin and Millicent in the kitchen.

"Morning," Casey announces as she makes her way to the fridge.

"Morning honey,'' Millie states with a smile.

Casey grabs her water and sits down at the table.

"What are your plans today?" Mouth asks his daughter.

Casey shrugs her shoulders.

"Sam's busy today apparently so I'm not sure."

"You could come to the store with me if you want," Millie offers.

Casey shakes her head.

"No thanks, but I'm not really interested. I figured I would just catch up on some stuff."

"Alright, but feel free to stop by at any time."

Casey nods her head.

"I will. I love you mom, dad."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Kelsey and Sam walk along the beach and let the sand go between their toes.

"How have you been handling everything?"

Sam looks at Kelsey and shrugs.

"I don't know. Normally I would just bury it, but that only goes so far."

Kelsey nods her head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When my mom left I felt like it was my fault. My dad kept telling me I was wrong."

"No offense Kelsey, you're wrong."

"Sam, you don't know the situation."

"I could take a guess," Sam says as Kelsey and Sam take a seat in the sand.

"Go for it," Kelsey says wondering if Sam could actually figure it out.

"If I had to take a guess it would probably be something about your sexuality and she couldn't handle it."

Kelsey stared at Sam in shock.

"How the hell did you figure that out?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

"I read people."

"You're good at it."

"Thank you."

"Why do you hang out with me?" Kelsey asks out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"You are kind of Miss popular and you are hanging around me and I'm like the social outcast."

Sam laughs and shakes her head.

"When my mom was in school she was the popular one. She made friends the not so popular like Mouth and Haley and my dad. He was a geek. Even when she got pregnant at 16 she was still popular. Anyway, I guess I realize that popularity isn't everything and my mom got some pretty great friendships this way. I thought I could have that with you."

Kelsey smiles and nods her head quickly.

"Yeah, but I just want to warn you that if you spend too much time with me the rumors will start flying."

Sam looks at Kelsey and smiles.

"Then let the rumors fly."

Kelsey laughs and looks out towards the water.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke and Millicent were busy going over the books. Alex had a day off so she spent it with her husband and son.

"What is Casey doing today?"

"She's catching up on some stuff. I think she felt kind of bummed that Sam was busy."

"Yeah, she's spending the day with Kelsey."

Millicent looks up from what she is doing and looks Brooke in the eye.

"You're letting Sam hang out with Kelsey Daniels."

"Yeah, what so wrong with that?" Brooke asks slowly.

"She has tattoos."

Brooke laughs and puts her pen down.

"I'm pretty sure my daughter has one too, but she won't tell me."

"Kelsey's a lesbian," Millie states.

Brooke narrows her eyes at Millie.

"Millie, why does Kelsey's sexuality have anything to do with hanging out with my daughter?"

Millie shrugs her shoulders.

"Nothing I guess, but do you really want rumors to start coming out about Sam."

Brooke smiles and shakes her head.

"I have no worries. Sam can deal with the rumors. She hears the whispers about what happened and she takes it in stride and she seems happy now that she's talking to Kelsey and it's good for her. I'm not taking that away from her and besides my daughter seventeen. There really isn't anything I can about it."

"But you still are her mother."

Brooke nods her head.

"That's true, but Sam has good judgment."

"She didn't before," Millie mutters.

Brooke glares at Millie and her eyes open in shock.

"I am so sorry."

Brooke sighs.

"I know. It's just that he fooled all of us."

"It sucks. You really don't know anybody these days do you?" Millie asks.

"No, you really don't."

The bell above the door rings and Millie and Brooke look towards it.

"So, is this the place where I can get a Brooke Davis original?"

Brooke smiles as she looks at the brown haired woman standing in her store.

"Haley!"

**

* * *

**

A/N-Besides having Sam being a key component in this story, would you like to see the adults go through their own story arcs…kind of like how One Tree Hill did it the first 4 seasons?


	6. Guests Part Two

**A/N-This took a little longer so I apologize for that…I've just been dealing with some stuff…anyways, here is the next installment.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Guests Part Two

_The bell above the door rings and Millie and Brooke look towards it._

"_So, is this the place where I can get a Brooke Davis original?"_

_Brooke smiles as she looks at the brown haired woman standing in her store._

"_Haley!"_

Brooke runs over to Haley and snags a hug from her friend.

"Haley Scott, what are you doing here?"

Haley smiles sadly and Brooke and Haley walk over to the couch and sit down.

"I told your husband that I would come when you called and I realized that you probably wouldn't call so I decided to fly out for a few days."

"You didn't have to do that Haley," Brooke says as she rests her head on her shoulder.

"Yes, I did."

"Where are your husband and son?"

"At home," Haley says before looking at Millicent. "Hey Millie."

"Hi Haley, Brooke, I'll give you two sometime I guess. Just call me if you need me."

Brooke nods her head and Millicent grabs her purse and walks out the door. Haley turns to Brooke and sighs.

"How is Samantha?"

"Honestly, I will get these days where she tells me some things and then others I don't get anything. Haley, she doesn't even come to me with her nightmares anymore she goes to Julian."

Haley hugs her friend closer to her.

"Brooke, it might have something to do with the fact that you were the one to talk Julian into letting her date that ass. She doesn't want you to feel bad."

"She can let me feel bad as long as she talks to me."

"It doesn't work like that tigger. Jamie told me that Sam is dealing and that she's going to be okay."

Brooke raises her head from Haley's shoulder and nods her head.

"I guess as long as she is talking to somebody."

"Where is she anyway?"

Brooke smiles.

"With Kelsey."

~~~/~~~/~~~

"I just don't get it," Sam says with a laugh.

Kelsey looks at Sam and smiles.

"What is there to get?"

"Why would anyone want to become a therapist? I mean if you look at it, they're paid to listen to other people's problems. I just don't get it."

"Sam, they help people."

Sam raises an eyebrow.

"Not always."

"That maybe true, but is it helping you?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean I've been going for awhile and I still don't know if it is helping."

Kelsey takes on a serious facial expression while asking this question.

"Then, why do you go?"

Sam bits the bottom of her lip and thinks.

"It's the one thing that I can control. He took everything from me Kelsey and he took the one thing that I can't ever get back and it sucks. Every girl has a fantasy about how they are going to lose their v-card you know?" Sam watches Kelsey nod her head. "But I don't get that. I thought I was going to be in love and it was going to be romantic and candles all over. Now I can't have that. He took that from me."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

Sam nods her head.

"You can still have your first time. Technically speaking you can't, but who says. I think the people that call themselves born again virgins are dumb. IT was a choice for them, but what about the people that didn't have a choice? What I think is that you can still have your first time because you didn't have a choice and this time you will have a say in it."

Sam nods her head and sighs.

"Maybe,"

Kelsey grabs Sam's hand.

"Not maybe, you will."

Sam grips onto Kelsey's hand tighter.

"You can't promise me that Kelsey. They haven't found him yet."

Kelsey opens up her arms.

"Come here."

Sam slides next to Kelsey and lays her head in Kelsey's lap while Kelsey runs her fingers through Sam's hair.

"Everyone was wrong," Sam states as she sighs into Kelsey's lap.

"Wrong about what?"

"You, you're actually sweet."

"Just for you," Kelsey whispers.

"What?" Sam asks before closing her eyes.

"Nothing," Kelsey says as she smiles down at the girl in her lap.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Besides Sam I want to know how my friend is doing, so, how are you Brooke?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders and looks around the store.

"Honestly, things aren't going so well."

Haley looks at Brooke with sympathy.

"Tell me about it."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders and sets her hands in her lap.

"Things are slowing down with Julian and apparently my company is tanking."

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

"How bad is it Brooke?"

"We have money for now. Our loans got paid off the first chance we got and then we set money aside for Sam, but for most of my life things have went the way I wanted them too, until now."

"Have you talked to Julian about it?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"Not on my part, no, but he told me he didn't want to get back to work until Sam was doing alright."

Haley nods her head and brings up a question she didn't want to ask, but she had to.

"Have you talked to your mom?"

"Not until I fired her from my company which was when Sam was 10."

"Brooke, that's seven years."

Brooke glares at Haley.

"I know that Haley, but my mother wasn't ever around so I got used to it."

"Maybe what your company needs is new eyes and besides you have other priorities, you have Sam."

"I really do not want to do this Hales."

"What Brooke?"

"Talk to my mother whom I haven't spoken to in seven years."

**

* * *

**

A/N-As of now I have a banner for this story, but all props go to Miguel51 for getting bored and doing the banner for me. Give props to Miguel151 because I really like it.

**h t t p:/i8289(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz206/othlvr16_brulian-sam/OTH_Stories/DefyingGravity(dot)jpg**


	7. An Old Enemy

**Chapter Six: An Old Enemy**

Sam walked out of her room and took a seat at the kitchen table. Her father handed her a bowl of cereal and Sam started digging in.

"You're mother left earlier today. She doesn't know when she is going to get back."

Sam nods her head and swallows her food before talking.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

Julian turns from what he was doing and takes a seat.

"What's wrong?"

Sam shakes her head.

"If I'm not a cheerleader anymore are you and mom going to be mad?"

"Why would you think that?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"It's just that you and mom did a lot of extra-curricular at school and I just I don't know if I want that anymore."

"I was only on the Math team. Your mom was president and a cheerleader. But you're mom and I only want you to be happy, if you want to quit cheerleading than that's fine."

"I wouldn't just quit cheerleading dad. There is re-election for class president and I'm not running again. I still want to be editor of the paper and I still want to play basketball, but that's all I want to do."

"Then do it. You won't make us mad sweetie."

"Okay."

"Out of curiosity, what made you come to this decision?"

Sam smiles softly.

"I've just been talking to Kelsey lately and she has her viewpoints as do I and I just realize that what I that was important, isn't important anymore."

Julian smiles and nods his head.

"Before you're mother left she told me to tell you that Haley wanted to spend some auntie and niece time so talk to Haley…Also, that you shouldn't forget that Kelsey isn't you're only friend."

"How do you think mom is doing anyway?"

Julian sighs.

"I don't know. Your mother is a brave one."

"Clearly dad, I wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

Julian doesn't respond to his daughter's comment because he knew that her statement was true.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into Victoria's house with her head down. She didn't want to leave Tree Hill to come to New York, not speaking to her mother never really made an impact on her life. Firing her mother never made an impact either. Victoria was all business and with her rude comments and disrespect towards Sam made it easy for Brooke to do what she did.

Victoria looks up when she sees Brooke standing in her doorway.

"Haven't seen you in seven years?"

Brooke sighs and closes the door.

"Look, I really don't want to fight right now."

Victoria sits down on a nearby chair and Brooke does the same.

"What can I do for you?"

"I know I'm going to regret what I am about to say, but I need your help."

Victoria smiles smugly.

"To be honest I am surprised you lasted seven years without my help."

Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence _mother_."

"Your business is tanking and needs my help. Here is the deal; if I do this I want stock in said company."

"How much?"

"I want 52 percent."

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, you get 49 percent…take it or leave it."

"Fine, I'll take it, but you need to focus on the business."

"I can manage my time, but family comes first with me especially Sam. She's been through a lot."

"Brooke she's seventeen, I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"Oh I know she can, but things happen that almost caused her, her life so excuse me for being concerned about my own daughter."

Brooke looks at the expression on her mother's face and gets confused. It looked like concern.

"What happened?"

"She was dating and he turned out to be a bad guy. He hurt her, beat her, raped her and left her to die."

Victoria swallows the lump in her throat.

"I'm sure we can save the company. New eyes and better deals, but we do need a new line."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam walks over to the bench her aunt Haley is sitting on.

"Hey there stranger," Sam says with a smile.

Haley stands up and gives Sam a hug.

"It's so great to see you Samantha."

Sam smiles and blushes before sitting down.

"Same here Haley."

"I just want you to know that I won't bug you about what happened. I won't ask you how you are doing or if you're okay because you young lady are a Baker and a Davis and that's a pretty good combination. You'll do just fine."

"I know I've got it good. I do appreciate that you took time to come see if I'm okay."

Haley smiles and pats the hand on the table belonging to Sam.

"Family is there for each other. I'll always be there and it doesn't matter if I am in a different state, okay?"

Sam nods her head.

**

* * *

**

A/N-I apologize for the short chapter…I just got stuck and I am tired even though it's like seven o'clock at night. I've just had a horrible day, but I did want to get a chapter up so there it is.


	8. A Step in the Right Direction

**A/N-I have to say that I love how I flowed through this chapter…I kind of tied the scenes together and I loved it. Also, I have decided to take Paul in a different light (he's not going to be a villain) because I think that Victoria is enough. Also, Julian is going to have an older sister just because I say so. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: A Step in the Right Direction

Sam walks through Casey's bedroom door and sees her lying down on her bed with her earphones in her ear listening to music. Sam jumps and lies down next to her best friend. Casey offers her an ear bud and Sam puts it in her ear.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a really good friend to you."

Casey takes a glance at Sam and shuts her music off. She puts her iPod on the floor and turns to Sam.

"It's okay. I've just been missing my best friend."

"I've been through a lot Casey and I apologize."

Casey smiles and shakes her head.

"It's alright, but I've got to ask."

Sam raises an eyebrow.

"Ask what?"

"Are you and Kelsey like a thing now?"

Sam starts to smile and ends up shaking her head.

"I don't know. She's just a friend."

"Has she tried to kiss you yet?"

Sam laughs and shakes her head.

"No, but I have to be brutally honest. I really want her to. It's funny, I know who Kelsey is or what people portrayed her as and it wasn't a big deal, but these past few weeks have been amazing and I think I get to see a side of Kelsey Daniels that not many people get to see. I like that."

Casey sits up on her bed and Sam does the same.

"I don't want to make you angry or anything, but Sam, Kelsey doesn't do love. A lot of girls in are high school felt heartbroken because they wanted something with Kelsey that she wouldn't give them. I don't get hurt, more than you already are."

Sam smiles genuinely at her friend.

"I'm glad you are looking out for me. I really am and I appreciate it, but I'm not looking for love at this moment. I mean I was with John and I didn't love him. He said he loved me and I thought he meant it, but apparently he didn't. I don't want to get hurt again so trust me, this thing Kelsey, whatever it is I'm not taking it lightly."

Casey looked in serious thought before speaking her next words.

"Since you and Kelsey have become BFF's, do you think you can help me get a date with her friend Spencer?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"No!"

"Come on Kelsey, you could totally hook me up."

Kelsey rolled her eyes as she entered her house.

"Again the answer is no. I don't want to use Samantha like that."

"Dude you are totally smitten with her just admit it."

Kelsey takes a seat in her chair and turns on Sport on her television.

"I am not admitting anything to you Spencer Adams."

Spencer takes a seat on the couch and sighs.

"But Casey is like hot to the utmost extreme."

Kelsey scoffs.

"Why are you such a guy?"

"Because I am Spencer Adams."

Kelsey starts cracking up and Spencer joins in as well.

"I'll see what I can about it," Kelsey states while redirecting her eyes to the television.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Casey squeals as she launches herself in Sam's arms.

Sam laughs and pushes Casey away from her.

"I can't promise anything, okay? I do want to know why you don't just ask him yourself. I mean his mom works with both of our moms."

Casey rolls her eyes.

"Duh, I know that, but I don't talk to him. I want to now though."

"On a more serious note, I have to tell you something."

Casey puts on a more serious face.

"What's wrong?"

"I am leaving the Ravens. I don't want be cheerleader anymore. I am also not ruining for class president again."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Yeah, it is."

Paul Norris sighs as he sits across from his son at the local diner.

"Dad, I know that's not what you want to hear, but I have to be here for my family."

"Julian, you know that I love Sam, but you can't baby her because if you do she will be dependent on you for the rest of her life. You have to let her grow up."

Julian sighs and sits further in his chair.

"She's my little girl dad, I don't know if I can just let her grow up," Julian says with a small smile.

"I thought like that the moment your sister went off to college."

"Dad, Jaden is only two years older than I am."

"That's beside the point. What I am trying to say here is that Sam is going to grow to be an amazing adult because of what she has been through. I want to find that asshole who did that to her, but right now we have to move on. You have to move on."

Julian sighs and nods his head.

"I'll take a look at the scripts, but dad I don't want to be away from home. So please tell me they are close to North Carolina."

Paul hands over a set of scripts and Julian glances at them.

"Most of them are for North Carolina, there are a couple for New York as well. I figured you didn't want to go very far."

Julian smiles at his father.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome son." Paul smiles and takes a sip of his coffee. "So, how is that granddaughter of mine?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I'm doing okay, and yourself?" Sam asks as Kelsey takes a seat on her couch.

"I've been better, but there is something I need to tell you."

Sam raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, but so do I."

"Spencer wants to date Casey," Kelsey says, but raises an eyebrow when Sam starts laughing.

"You got bombarded too," Sam says once her laughter was controlled.

Kelsey nods her head and smiles.

"Yeah and it's freaking annoying. I don't play matchmaker. That's not what I do."

"What is it that you do?" Sam says in a flirty tone.

Kelsey looks at Sam with interest.

"I do things that make girls go crazy," Kelsey says in a whisper.

Sam scoots closer to Kelsey.

"Oh, yeah, well I bet I can rock your world with," Sam leans closer to Kelsey her eyes going to Kelsey's lips, "one kiss."

Kelsey leans forward and before their lips touch the front door swings open. Kelsey and Sam spring apart and Julian walks in.

"Hey girls!"

Kelsey and Sam look at each other with red faces and they lay back and groan. Julian looks at them confused.

"What did I do?"

**

* * *

**

A/N-Talk about ruining a moment, I bet you Kelsey and Sam lovers hate me for doing that to them, but I thought it was brilliant. Sorry there is no Brooke in this chapter. I didn't think it fit and besides there wasn't any Kelsey and Sam scenes last chapter.


	9. Rock My World

**A/N-Sorry, this should have been up last week…I think, but I just kind of lost track of my schedule for a few days. I know I left you guys last chapter with a semi-cliffhanger, but hopefully this chapter makes up for that.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Rock My World

Ever since the almost kiss-which happened two weeks ago-Kelsey and Sam haven't really seen much of each other.

Casey and Spencer noticed something different with their friends, but didn't say anything about it.

Sam was scared about her interaction with Kelsey. Deep down she knew that Kelsey would hurt her like _he_ who would not be named, but it still didn't help the fact that maybe she wasn't ready to be intimate with anyone at least for a little while.

Kelsey on the other hand was just very confused. She knew flirting when she sees it and Sam was definitely flirting with her. She swore that she and Sam would have kissed if it wasn't for Sam's dad ruining the moment. She hopes that she just didn't ruin an amazing new friendship with Sam for a possible relationship.

Brooke sighs in frustration and throws her sketchbook at the wall in front of her. Sam looks at her mother and shakes her head. That was where she got her frustration from.

"What's the matter mom?"

Brooke raises an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

Sam frowns and puts her notebook on the table. No words were coming to her anyway.

"How horrible is Victoria anyway? I mean I don't really know her."

Brooke closes her eyes. When she opens them she sees her daughter sitting closer to her.

"If I would have listened to Victoria when I was in high school, you wouldn't be here right now. That's how bad she is."

Sam lays her head down in her mother's lap. Brooke smiles and runs her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"That's pretty bad," Sam whispers.

They continue to sit in silence until Brooke speaks up again.

"I missed this Sam. It's been awhile since we have done this. Just you and me sitting or lying down and just basking in each other's presence. No words needed just each other's comfort."

Sam smiles and grabs one of her mother's hands.

"I remember when dad went away to film a movie and you would be the one here with me. You were sad until I came into your room and lay in dad's spot on your bed. You would smile and drag me closer to you."

"Yeah, that was always the upside of your father going away. I got to spend some one on one time with my daughter. I cherish those days because you are so much like your father," Sam turns around and looks up at her mom. "When I was pregnant with you Julian was always afraid that you would be the exact replica of me. He was afraid that he would have nothing in common with you and that scared him the most. You both are very artistic just in different fields."

"So are you," Sam comments with a smile.

Brooke nods her head. "Yeah, but you both have a passion for film. I loved that you became a cheerleader, but I knew that it wasn't your favorite thing to do. Like your father said, it doesn't matter that you aren't doing the things that I did in high school because we are still going to love you."

"Thanks mom."

"So, what's going on with you and Kelsey?"

Sam blushes and hides her face in her mother's stomach. "Why do mothers know everything?"

Brooke chuckles and started to turn on her serious mother mode.

"Sweetheart, I want you to know that you don't have to be afraid that you like girls," Brooke watches as Sam turns her face upward to look at her. "I've always been open minded and to be honest I never thought that you would like the same sex like that, but it doesn't change anything. It just means the open door policy goes for girls too," Sam groans and Brooke smiles. "You haven't seen Kelsey in two weeks so I am assuming something happened with her."

Sam nods her head.

"It almost happened. We were sitting on the couch and talking and then it became kind of flirty and soon we were almost kissing."

"Then what happened."

"Dad came home."

Brooke starts laughing.

"Julian always ruins people's moments."

"I think I should talk to Kelsey," Sam says as she stands up from her position on the couch.

"That would be a good idea."

"Mom, thank you. Thank you for being okay with this. Some moms can't get passed the image of their daughter getting married and having kids and being a lovely wife to a husband."

Brooke nods her head in understanding.

"I don't get why people don't see it. A daughter can have all those things; the only difference is she would be a wife to a _wife_ instead of a husband."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"Some girls aren't that lucky."

"Like Kelsey?" Brooke asks softly.

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, like Kelsey."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Kelsey made her way through her empty house. Her father had the late shift at the station so Kelsey was left alone. Spencer was busy with his parent's and Sam wasn't talking to her. She just felt lonely. When Kelsey makes her way to the living room her doorbell rings which surprises her because most people just knock on the door.

Kelsey opens the door and smiles when she sees Sam standing there with her hands in her pockets.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

Sam looks Kelsey in the eye and smiles.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Kelsey swallows the lump in her throat and invites Sam in. They both take a seat on the couch. Kelsey knew what was coming. Sam was going to turn her down and offer the lamest line in the history of lines and suggest that they should be friends. Kelsey was worried.

"I'm sorry," Kelsey says before Sam can say anything.

Sam doesn't respond she just leans forward and kisses Kelsey softly on the lips. She pulls back and her face is red and Kelsey is just sitting there looking surprised.

"Don't apologize please. And please tell me that I just didn't make a mistake because I have had this feeling for awhile that you wanted to kiss me and I just…it would have happened two weeks ago if not for my dad—"

Sam doesn't get a chance to respond because Kelsey's lips are attached to hers quickly. The light kisses are nice in Sam's mind._ Not just nice, amazing._

Kelsey pulls away a few inches away from Sam's lips.

"You were right," Sam opens her eyes. "You can rock my world with just one kiss."

Sam smiles and puts her hand on the back of Kelsey's neck and pulls her forward bringing their lips together again.


	10. Fears are Confirmed

**A/N-Here is another chapter…I had fun writing this chapter and there is a small twist in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Fears are Confirmed

Sam stands in front of the mirror in Kelsey's bathroom.

"My lips are swollen."

A chuckle came from behind her and arms encircled her waist.

"I for one am glad about that," Kelsey says with a smirk.

Sam turns around in her arms and kisses Kelsey softly before pulling away.

"I'm a little glad too."

Kelsey smiles and rests her head against Sam's forehead.

"Kelsey, what are we doing?"

Kelsey takes her thumb and runs it against Sam's cheek.

"It's different with you Sam. I've never wanted a relationship until now. I want it with you."

"I'm scared," Sam says while tears fall from her eyes. Kelsey kisses them away.

"I know you're scared. I know how you feel, but I've been through it and I promise I'll be there every step of the way."

Sam pulls away and walks out of the bathroom leaving Kelsey confused. Kelsey follows Sam into her bedroom. Sam looks around the room and notices music and movie posters on the wall and trophies and medals for basketball.

"Sam, what's going on?" Kelsey asks with concern.

"My mom already knows."

Kelsey takes a seat by Sam and grabs her hand.

"How'd she find out?"

"She guessed," Kelsey raises an eyebrow. "I talk about you a lot," Kelsey smirks and Sam blushes.

"When she asked I confirmed."

"Then why are you so scared?"

"I don't know what my dad is going to say. I really didn't know my dad's views on anything. I'm sure he'd want to me to get married so that he can give me away."

"Sam, he can still do that on o-your wedding day."

Kelsey stands up and walks towards her window.

"Kelsey, were you going to say our wedding day?"

"No," Kelsey whispers.

Sam stands up and walks closer to Kelsey.

"Kelsey, please look at me," Kelsey turns around red in the face. "Were you going to say our wedding day?" Sam repeats.

"Yes," Kelsey whispers.

Sam kisses Kelsey softly. Sam pulls away and Kelsey has a smile on her face.

"I'm flattered that you could think of me that way."

"What way?"

Sam smiles, "As your wife." Sam pushes Kelsey's hair away from her face. "But I think wife is a little too fast," Sam sees Kelsey frown so she brings Kelsey's chin up and kisses her quickly. "I will however settle for girlfriend." Kelsey leans down and her lips meet Sam's.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Wow," Haley sits back in surprise. "I mean Sam, really?" Brooke nods her head. "I never saw that coming."

"Neither did I, but she's happy Haley. It's the first time since the attack that I feel like she's going to be okay and it's because of Kelsey."

Haley takes a sip of her coffee.

"Do you think this is serious or do you think she maybe experimenting?"

Brooke sighs. "Sam didn't want to have sex with John because she wasn't ready so he forced her. I don't think this is experimentation."

"How are you handling it Brooke?"

"I may not understand it, but I support her."

"That's great for you Brooke."

"Haley, I know you have a plane to catch, but thanks for talking about it with me. I would've gone to Julian but then I was thinking about Sam and the comment that Millicent made about Kelsey was wrong and going and there is no way in hell that I'm bringing this to Alex."

"It's okay Brooke. I'm your best friend. That's why I am here."

"Thanks for coming Haley; it means a lot to me."

"It's not a problem Brooke. I just hate the fact that I live in a different state, but with Nathan's career unless he gets traded we are still in Seattle."

"I know Hales. You might get a call from me in the later weeks."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Tell me about your family."

Sam and Kelsey were lying on Kelsey's bed. Sam's head was on Kelsey's shoulder.

"My dad was a rookie when he met my mom. It was his first year and he started in New York, his name is Trevor." Sam closes her eyes.

"Officer Trevor Daniels."

Kelsey runs Sam's back soothingly.

"Anyway, my mom is a book editor, Lindsey Strauss. They met in a local coffee shop. Dad said it was love at first sight." Kelsey smiles at the story as does Sam. "The coffee dates turned into dinner dates which lead to an engagement, a wedding and then me."

"I'm sorry Kels…I mean about your mom."

Kelsey kisses the top of Sam's head.

"I keep thinking about that day my mom walked out and it kind of gives me hope."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom left before my dad got home and what she told dad and what she told me was totally different. She told me dad it was because I was gay, but she told me that it didn't matter what I was, but she just had to get out."

"Who did she tell the truth to?"

"Me mostly, it's hard to explain. I get an e-mail every week from her and my dad doesn't know."

"I know it must be hard for you, baby, but I'm here."

Kelsey smiles, "what did you call me?"

Sam looks up and blushes.

"It just came out."

"It's okay, I like it," Kelsey flips Sam onto her back and Sam squeals in surprise. "I'm your baby."

"Than what am I going to be?"

Kelsey leans down and whispers in Sam's ear.

"Whatever you want to be."

Sam turns her head and captures Kelsey's lips into a kiss.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"This is crap," Julian states as he slams the latest read script on the desk in front of his father.

"I know what you are thinking."

Julian shakes his head.

"No you don't dad. This script is my freaking life."

Paul sighs, "I admit that there are similarities." Julian sits down in his chair.

"The two main characters are Brock and Julia. They end up pregnant in high school. Brock's mom doesn't want anything to do with her son and Julia's dad supports her."

"It sounds similar—"

"Dad, the kids name is Samuel."

"It's a boy in the script."

Julian rolls his eyes. "I have a daughter named Samantha and by the way the facts in this story aren't exactly accurate."

"Julian, I'm not the script writer."

"Then who is?"

"Alex Dupree."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Julian walks into the house frustrated. He spots Brooke sitting on the table. He left a copy of the script on the table hoping that Brooke would read it and it appears as though she has just finished it.

Julian sits down and let's his wife talk.

"Brock, Julian and Samuel."

Julian rolls his eyes. Brooke just shrugs her shoulders.

"It's not like it's the first time someone has wrote about me."

"I'm going to kill Alex Dupree."

Brooke raises her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Writing about me is one thing, but writing Sam that way is unreal."

Brooke narrows her eyes.

"Which part? The part where in the script Sam's a guy or the fact that he's gay."

"If this is about our life than Alex got it wrong. Sam isn't…that."

"Do you mean gay?"

"Yeah, Sam isn't like that and I don't want her to be like that. EVER," Julian sighs and picks up both scripts. "I guess I'm just glad that Sam is into guys otherwise we have a problem."

Brooke glares at her husband's retreating backside. Someone clears their throat behind Brooke and when she turns around Sam is clinging to Kelsey with everything she has.

"Sam," Brooke whispers.

Sam steps away from Kelsey.

"I should go…yeah, I should go."

Sam runs out of the house not bothering to hide her tears.

"I should go find her," Kelsey says.

"Kelsey," Kelsey looks up from the floor. "Bring her home."

Kelsey glares at the closed bedroom door. "Fine, but Sam doesn't need this crap."

"You're right, she doesn't."

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, just a little forewarning, Lucas and Lindsey never have met and they never dated because Lucas and Peyton have never separated in my story. Also, I know I am writing Julian out of character a little bit, but I think that parent's can have different views on things and since Sam and Brooke's relationship has kind of went downhill since Sam's attack and she and Julian are so close I needed to change some things up.


	11. Admittance

**A/N-Sorry it's a little bit later than I normally post, but I just got kind of stuck half-way through writing this chapter…REVIEW PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Admittance

Brooke enters her bedroom with anger and a little bit of sadness.

"Julian Baker I cannot believe you!"

Julian looks at his wife in confusion. He watches as his wife paces the floor.

"I never really thought of you as a bigot and I guess now I am finally seeing the real you."

Julian jumps off of his bed and stops his wife from pacing.

"Brooke, what are you talking about?"

Brooke screams out in frustration causing Julian to take a step back. Brooke sits on the bed.

"Brooke, you have to tell me what you are talking about because I am seriously confused right now."

Brooke looks up at Julian with angry tears in her eyes.

"What is your problem with same sex couples?"

Julian freezes at the statement. To be honest he never really thought about it. It was unnatural to him, but as long as it didn't involve him directly he didn't care.

"I don't know it's just I never thought about it."

"Well I think you should. Just tell me right now what you have a problem with."

"Brooke I don't like to be put on the spot like this."

"Just try Julian," Brooke pleads.

Julian sighs and sits down next to his wife.

"I don't know. I guess for the obvious reasons it isn't supposed to be like that. As long as they don't confront me about it or be couple like in front of me I don't care. And why is this suddenly about me? What about you? What do you think?"

"Who is anybody to judge love, that's what I think."

Julian nods his head.

"We can agree to disagree."

Julian's comment makes Brooke stand up and frown at him.

"I don't even know you anymore."

"Why is this coming up now?"

"Because things change with people Julian, they just change," Brooke says before walking out of the room leaving Julian more confused than ever.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Kelsey didn't have to go very far to find Sam. She was at the river court looking over the water and the boats in them. Kelsey takes a seat next to Sam and notices that her girl has tears in her eyes.

"It will be okay Sam."

Sam shakes her head and sniffles.

"I don't think it will Kelsey. He hurt me and he doesn't even know it yet."

Kelsey grabs Sam's hand and kisses it.

"Baby, I know it's hard for you right now and like I said I will be here for you. I know all about the transition. Eventually, your father will come around. Eventually he will I promise."

Sam lets go of Kelsey's hand and stands up in front of her.

"You can't promise me something like that Kelsey Daniels, you just can't!"

"Talk to me Samantha, tell me what you are feeling. Let me all the way in. Don't close yourself off now."

Sam looks at Kelsey with sad eyes.

"I d-don't know w-what to do," Sam cries as she falls into Kelsey's arms.

"Baby, I know, okay. I know it's hard, but we will figure something out. Maybe you should talk to your therapist or something. Maybe that will help you."

Kelsey rubs her hands on Sam's back trying to soothe her. Kelsey neglected to see a tall figure by a nearby tree.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Jesse Beal opened up her legal pad and smiled softly at her patient. Sam was sitting nervously on the couch looking everywhere, but at her.

"Why are we here today Samantha?"

"Some things have changed for me and I don't know what to do."

"What kind of changes Sam?" Jesse asks.

"Do you remember me telling you about Kelsey?"

Jesse nods her head letting Sam continue.

"Anyway, things with us have changed and I don't know what to think."

Jesse has a feeling of what Sam is talking about, but to be sure she has to ask.

"Is it a good or bad change?"

"Good change," Sam blushes. "A really good change for me."

"Tell me about it."

"Kelsey is no longer my friend. She's my girlfriend."

"Good for you Sam, but something tells me that's not why you are here."

Sam shakes her head. "My dad doesn't know it yet, but I'm already breaking his heart."

Jesse knows exactly why too, but she doesn't say anything. She hands Sam a tissue and let's her talk.

"My mom knows because she's kind of perceptive like that, but my dad. I don't think he will like that I have a girlfriend."

Jesse turns and grabs a picture off of her desk. It was a picture of her family. She hands it to Sam and Sam looks at her in confusion.

"That's my family."

"Who are they?"

"The one in the back is me and my wife," Sam looks up in surprise and then down at Jesse's ring finger where a diamond ring was sitting on it. "Her name is Casey and the two kids in front are Michelle and Jason. Michelle is 17 and Jason is 15."

Sam looks up and smiles.

"They go to Tree Hill High don't they?"

Jesse nods her head.

"Yeah they do."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Thanks for meeting me Kelsey," Brooke says as she sits down on the chair.

"It's kind of nerve racking actually."

"You shouldn't be. I'm not here to interrogate you or anything. I just want to know how Sam's doing on more of a personal level."

"I'm not going to break what confidence I have with her Brooke. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt to try."

Kelsey notices the sad look on Brooke's face.

"Look, I'm sure Julian will come around. Sam's his daughter and nothing is going to change that, but Sam is going to need you in her corner through it all. She automatically has me, but she needs at least one of her parents on her side otherwise it's useless."

"Kelsey, you don't have to worry about me. I'm on her side no matter what Julian thinks or says."

Kelsey smiles and nods her head.

"That's good, because Sam is going to need you."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Sam, it seems to me that you came here looking for a way out of what you are feeling and it's okay, but I'm not going to be the one to tell you who to love. Only you can do that. I'm just telling you that I went through what you are going through right now as did my wife and I'm assuming Kelsey went through it as well."

"I know, but it's just hard."

"Sam the hardest part is admitting, the rest of the stuff you get used to."

"I don't know if I can say it."

"I'm sure you can. The question is do you want to?"

Sam thinks about her days spent with Kelsey and she smiles at them. Kelsey is her guardian angel and in that moment Sam knew what to say.

"I'm gay."


	12. Something You Aren't Telling Me

**A/N: So, I bumped this chapter out in about ten minutes and I think I did okay with it. There is definitely more drama coming up. Next chapter we find out more about John Steele and who he really is. Also, we will get the sit down talk with Sam and her parents. Still trying to decide how to handle Julian and his reaction so feel free to tell me what you think.**

**Also, I will be getting back to the adults lives real soon here. I still haven't worked out the kinks yet.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Something You Aren't Telling Me

A week after telling Julie that she was gay Sam had felt a little relieved. She has spent most of her time with Kelsey because at home everyone was walking around on egg shells. She knew at some point she was going to have to sit down and tell her parents officially that she's coming out. Brooke knew, but Julian didn't. Sam was afraid that Julian would disown her. What made her less hesitant about telling her father was that her mother told her that she was accepting it.

It was the morning before another school day when she was surprised by Kelsey who was sitting in the kitchen talking to Brooke. Sam had just finished getting ready and she smiled when she laid eyes on her girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?"

Kelsey turned and smiled.

"I came to pick you up for school."

Sam nods her head with a smile as she accepts a glass of apple juice from her mother. Brooke looks at the two girls with interest.

Sam takes a seat next to her girlfriend and smiles when Kelsey interlocks their fingers and rests it on her lap.

"You guys are so cute," Brooke gushes causing both girls to blush.

"Mom, stop it," Sam whines.

"Let me have this," Brooke says with a pout. She smiles when she sees Sam roll her eyes. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"The basketball season starts," Sam says with an excited grin.

Basketball was something her and Kelsey shared. They were lucky because being on varsity granted them automatic spots on the team. There were still try-outs for the spots open from when the seniors left. They had to attend try-outs.

"I'm sure you two are happy about that," Brooke says with a knowing smile.

Kelsey looks at Sam and then back at Brooke.

"Of course, it means I get to spend more time with Sam."

Sam lets go of Kelsey's hand and grabs her and Kelsey's glasses and puts them in the sink.

"We have to go, but I will see you when I get home."

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this today?"

Sam glances at Kelsey who offers her a smile. Sam turns back to her mother.

"I have to. I want to know where dad stands. It will give me piece of mind, mom. I really need that right now."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Officer Trevor Daniels was walking into the squad room with a smile on his face. His smile faltered when he spotted two detectives, Cassidy and Silver. Things were about to get interesting considering that these two detectives were assigned to the Samantha Baker case.

"What can I do for you detectives?"

Detective Cassidy steps forward.

"Officer Daniels, we would like to talk to you in private. Is there somewhere where we can meet?"

Trevor nods his head and directs the detectives to a nearby office. He closes the blinds and the door.

"What can I do for you?"

"We spotted John Steele here last week. We are informing you because you were the Officer assigned to the case and Sam seemed to take a liking to you."

Trevor nods his head.

"Do you think he is going to go after Sam?"

Officer Silver stepped forward.

"We do however, we don't know what he has planned and we don't want to worry the family quite yet."

"I have to tell her. I can't keep something from Sam."

"Officer Daniels do you know Samantha Baker on a personal level?"

Trevor nods his head.

"She's my daughter's girlfriend."

"Look, we have a job to do and it is to protect and serve. We aren't telling the family because he hasn't gotten close enough, but when he does we will be there to stop everything from happening."

Trevor shakes his head.

"What you guys are doing doesn't make sense? What the hell is going on?"

"We can't tell you much more. It's not in our hands anymore. The case has been passed on."

"There is something you aren't telling me. What is it?" Trevor demands.

The door opens and two men come in wearing blue jackets with the word FBI on them.

"I think I can answer that Officer Daniels. John Steele isn't who everybody thought he was."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Kelsey parked in the school parking lot and shut off the car. She turned towards Sam who was already looking at her.

"Are you sure you are ready to tell your dad about us?"

Sam shakes her head.

"No, I'm not, but if I don't today I may never and I can't do that. I want to be free. You are my girlfriend and I know you are going to be there for me, but I have to know where my dad stands because if I don't all I'm ever going to be is afraid."

Kelsey smiles and pushes back a lock of Sam's hair.

"I'm really proud of you, baby, I mean that."

Sam smiles shyly and nods her head. Kelsey nods her head indicating that they should get out of the car.

"Have you heard anything from Casey lately?" Kelsey asks as they reach the front doors of the school.

"No, how about Spencer?"

Kelsey shakes her head. Sam stops them by her locker.

"Maybe that's why," Sam says as she points down the hallway. Kelsey looks where Sam is point and grins.

"Alright Spencer!" Kelsey yells.

Sam laughs when she sees Spencer move away from Casey with a blush on his face. Sam hits Kelsey's shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. He is my best friend and he didn't tell me that he and Casey were a thing."

Sam raises an eyebrow and grabs the necessary books from her locker.

"Did you tell Spencer that you and I are a thing?"

"No because I wanted to know about how you felt about telling our friends."

Spencer and Casey make their way down the hallway holding hands.

"What's up lovebirds?" Casey says in a whisper.

Kelsey looks at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"She figured it out."

Spencer grins and bumps fists with Kelsey.

"We got our girls."

Kelsey smiles and nods her head.

"Yes, we did."


	13. The New Ravens

**A/N: So this chapter is kind of long and it is mostly filler, but we are introduced to quite a few new characters. They will play apart in this story for awhile.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: The New Ravens

Sam and Kelsey take seats on the bench with the rest of their teammates. Sam sat in between Kelsey's legs while Kelsey wrapped her arms around Sam. She leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Sam, people will start talking."

Sam tilts her head back and looks up.

"Let them talk. They're probably just jealous anyway."

Kelsey nods her head and looks at her team and they all just smile and nod their head. Kelsey knew they would have their backs.

Coach Benson walks into the gym with a smile on her face. She always enjoyed this part of the year. It was when she got to see her girls again.

"Welcome back guys," Benson looked at the girls and smiled when she saw Kelsey and Sam. "I'm glad you all made it here. Now I know this isn't going to be very interesting, but I do want your opinion on who makes the cut onto the team so pay attention please. Fresh meat should be coming in soon."

Sam grabs Kelsey's hands and interlocks their fingers.

"How come I feel so easy about showing my relationship to the people here at school, but I can't do that with my own father."

"It's because you don't care what they think. You care what your family thinks. That's more important to you."

"Girls I have to run to the office for a few minutes so keep the new comers entertained until I get back."

Coach Benson exits the gym and Sam and Kelsey go back to their conversation.

"I like being in your arms," Sam comments with a smile.

"Well I love having you in my arms," Kelsey responds back.

Sam leans her head back while Kelsey leans her head down and their lips meet in a soft and sweet kiss. Their kiss was broken when someone's comment stopped them.

"Seriously, do you have to show that? It's disgusting."

Sam and Kelsey pulled away and looked at their team on the benches all who had looks of hate on their faces for the girl that commented. Before Kelsey could say anything Sam was the one that spoke first.

"What's your problem?"

The brown haired girl was standing with hands on her hips.

"You and your kind," she spats with disgust.

"Your hate isn't going to get you anywhere."

The girl who is still nameless walks closer to Sam who has been walking down the benches to reach the gym floor.

"And why is that?"

"Because you won't make the team with that hate and besides I'm not the only one that is gay."

The girl turns to those people sitting on the benches and poses a question.

"How many of you are gay?"

Sam looked and wasn't surprised when Kelsey raised her hand with a smile. What did surprise her were the hands of two others of her teammates, Ally and Jesse. Jesse looked over at Sam's surprised look.

"I thought you knew," Jesse responds while sliding down the bench to sit next to her girlfriend who grins and kisses her softly.

Sam turns to the nameless girl and smirks.

"I told you."

"Yeah, well I'm a better player than you and I can guarantee that I get on this team before you."

The Ravens sitting on the bench were trying hard not to smirk. Sam was one of their leading scorers alongside Kelsey. Apparently the nameless girl was clueless because she didn't know that she had been badmouthing those already on the team. The other girls behind nameless girl obviously knew something different because that hadn't uttered a word.

"Alright, one on one, right here right now. The name is Sam by the way."

"Kylie," nameless girl responds.

Kelsey steps off of the bench with a basketball in her hand.

"Here are the rules, first to 11, winner by one. Then we will see who the better player is."

"Deal," Sam and Kylie respond at the same time.

Sam receives ball first. She makes her way to the basket and was surprised that Kylie could actually play ball. Kylie was a great defender. Sam throws out a fade away and scores. The girls on the bench cheer for their teammate.

"The fade away is weak."

Sam smirks. "Apparently not it just gave me some points."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Coach Benson returns to the gym and sees Sam and some girl playing a game of one on one. Benson walks up to Kelsey.

"What's going on?"

Kelsey glances at Benson before returning her eyes to the game.

"Kylie, the one that's playing Sam apparently is homophobic which is kind of bad considering four of your girls are gay."

Benson nods her head.

"So, tell me why Sam is playing her than."

Kelsey smirks. "Because Kylie doesn't know we are already on the team. She thinks Sam's here to try-out. Kylie also doesn't know that Sam is one of your leading scorers."

Benson smiles and nods her head.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Kylie checks the ball to Sam.

"Game point you know," Sam says with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I'm down by one it doesn't matter," Kylie responds back.

Sam makes her way to the hoop and before she goes into score she gets elbowed in the face. Kylie grabs the ball and scores. Sam is still on the ground. Before Kelsey starts to make her way over to her Sam stands up.

"Cheap shot," Sam says while checking to see if her nose was bleeding. It wasn't. "But basket counts. You won't score again."

Kylie smiles and nods her head.

"Game point," Kelsey screams out from the sidelines.

Kylie checks the ball to Sam who makes her way to the net, but is instantly blocked by Kylie.

"You aren't scoring that way," Kylie says a little out of breath.

"No, but maybe this way," Sam fakes left, but goes right causing Kylie to be half a step behind Sam who is making a lay-up. The minute the ball goes through the net the current Ravens cheer from their seats and Kelsey makes her way to Sam and kisses her soundly. Kelsey turns to Kylie with a smirk.

"This is my baby."

Coach Benson makes her way to the three and smile.

"You have skills Kylie, I can admit that, but you still need to try out. Kelsey, Sam, go take a seat with the other girls so I can start these try-outs."

About an hour into try-outs Kylie stops passing the ball and looks at the benches where the girls are talking to each other and glancing at her trying out.

Kylie points her finger to the girls sitting on the bench. "Why aren't they trying out?"

Coach Benson looks at them and smiles. She turns back to Kylie. "They're already on the team. Sam and Kelsey are my leading scorers by the way."

Kylie looks at the benches and sees the Ravens team waving their hands at her. Kylie rolls her eyes and goes back to passing.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What do you think of them?" Jesse asks.

"I think Kylie has potential, but she has to get past all that hatred. We don't need any more of that in our school," Kelsey states. Sam nods her head in agreement. "But I like Stephanie, she's got spunk and she handles the ball well."

"Do you think the Coach is going to let Kylie on the team?" Sam asks her girlfriend.

Kelsey nods her head.

"Yes, but she'll ride her hard if she shouts her bigotry."

Sam nods her head.

"She plays well and she's kind of hot."

Kelsey frowns at the statement and Sam's eyes widen at what she had just said. She turns to Kelsey who pouts at the statement.

"You're way hotter than her. I don't want to date her. I want to date you."

Kelsey's frown turns upward and Sam kisses her softly.

"That's more like it."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Alright, that's enough. Go hit the showers and meet me back out here where I will tell you if you make the cut."

Coach Benson makes her way to the benches to get her girls input.

"So, what do you girls think?"

"We like Stephanie and Kylie despite her unkindness," Sam says with a small smile.

Coach Benson nods her head. She was thinking about those girls too. She had only two spots to fill.

The girls come in from the locker room and take a seat on the bench.

"I would like to thank you girls for coming. I know it was only five of you, but still it was really great and unfortunately, I have only two spots to fill this year so if you don't make it I encourage you to come next year because I will be having four of my spots missing. Sam, Kelsey, Ally and Jesse are all seniors this year."

Kylie looks towards them and offers them a small smile.

"Stephanie and Kylie, you're on the team, but before I dismiss all of you I want to say one thing. We work as a team which means we are all a team. We treat each other as equal and if you don't like one of your teammates life style than that's too bad. I don't care about religion or what it says. I care about love and basketball. Keep your comments to yourself. You don't have like someone different from you, but it would be good if you treated them with respect meaning Sam, Kelsey, Ally and Jesse. I've known them since they were little. I care about them and the rest of my team. Kylie, I can only hope that you grow out of the bigotry because it's not going to get you anywhere. You're all dismissed."

Coach Benson grabbed her clipboard and threw a wink at the two couples smiling at her. The girls that didn't make the team all left and Stephanie and Kylie just sat there not knowing what to do. Sam made her way towards them and offered her hand to Kylie.

"I'm calling truce. You don't like me and that's fine, but at least tolerate me."

Kylie stood up and shakes Sam's hand.

"You're braver than I was," Kylie says before leaving the gym.

Sam looked at Stephanie who just shrugged her shoulders.

Kelsey makes her way to Sam.

"What's wrong?"

Sam shakes her head with a smile.

"Nothing's wrong, but I have to get home. There are some things that I have to do."

Kelsey nods her head.

"Call me later."

Sam nods her head.

"I will."

As Sam walked out of the gym her thoughts weren't about what was to come at home. They were about Kylie and her statement from earlier. There was something about that girl and Sam was determined to find out what.


	14. UnCloseted

**A/N: So, this chapter was extremely hard for me to write considering I have no experience in the area of coming out. Anyways, I did manage to write the chapter despite that fact. Hope it's to your liking.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Un-Closeted

Sam slowly made her way into the house. She was completely terrified. For once she was glad about her mother's intuition because it made it a little bit easier. She had at least one of her parent's on her side.

Sam walks in and sees her mother pacing the floor. Apparently Sam wasn't the only one who was terrified.

"Is he here yet?"

Brooke turns around and sees her daughter's white face.

"Oh baby," Brooke murmurs and walks closer to her daughter. "It will be okay. Once we tell your dad, everything will be okay."

"What if he hates me?" Sam asks in a child like voice.

"He could never hate you, but your dad won't be home for another hour so come sit and tell me about try-outs."

Sam sits down next to her mother and smiles.

"Well today I found out that Ally and Jesse are together."

"Really?"

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, it was shocking, but apparently not to anyone else. The whole team accepts it, their relationship and mine and Kelsey's."

"That's great sweetheart, just many more people on your side."

"Yeah, and then we let two new girls on the team, Stephanie and Kylie, but Kylie is kind of angry. She was mean to me, but I just think that underneath the exterior and the presence that she puts up, something happened that made her that way."

"I'm sure whatever it is it is being dealt with."

"Thanks mom," Sam says with a smile.

"For what honey?"

"For being here."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Trevor sits down after hearing what the FBI had to stay about John Steele. He had no idea.

"Now officer Daniels, I am sure that this is hard to take in and it's a lot to process."

"Is she in danger? Is my daughter in danger? You have to tell me."

"What it does is makes things more complicated. He's smart and somehow managed to get registered into a high school."

Trevor undoes the top two buttons on his shirt and takes a breath.

"Okay, please explain everything to me again."

"Ten years ago in Wilmington 17 year old Leon Sheets raped and murdered 3 girls. They had brown eyes and brown hair. He fell off the radar quickly until a rape kit was done a few months ago. Then we find that Leon Sheets now goes by the name of John Steele, an 18 year old boy when in reality he is 27 years old. Samantha Baker is the only living victim. She's lucky to be alive."

"You have to tell her parents especially if he makes an appearance like he already has."

"Don't worry Officer Daniels, we have everything under control."

"You don't understand. You weren't there. I was first on the scene. Sam had driven the car into a tree, busted it up. But that was after John raped her. She looked so lost and surprisingly, I was the only one she would talk to until her parents came. They did the rape kit and now all of a sudden you guys show up. What the hell is that all about?"

"Once his name came up we have been trailing him. He wants Sam. He plans to finish what he started, but we can't do anything right now because if we do there is no telling how many other people that man is going to hurt. But trust me when I say this, I want that bastard caught."

Trevor looks at the woman in front of him and sighs.

"I'm sorry about the rudeness Agent Berry. I've just come to see Sam as a daughter."

Agent Berry turns to her team and motions them to step outside. Once they are gone, she pulls out a folder and gives it to Trevor.

Trevor flips through it until he comes to a picture of a blonde haired girl-one of John's victims-under the picture the name Mindy Berry was printed.

"She was seventeen, my daughter. One day she brings home this sweet 17 year old boy named Leon only he didn't turn out so sweet. We have the evidence to convict him, but we haven't caught him. Normally, I wouldn't be on this case, but it's been ten years and I've grieved. I just want justice and Sam deserves it too. I know what you are feeling, but believe me I'm not going to stop looking for him…ever."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Julian walks through the front door and spots Brooke and Sam sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?"

Sam stands up and takes a breath.

"Daddy, I need you to sit down."

Julian narrows his eyes.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Um, no."

Julian nods his head and sits down next to his wife.

"Samantha, what is going on?"

"There is something that I have to tell you."

"I don't like the sound of that," Julian states.

Brooke grabs her husband's hand and shakes her head.

"Alright, go on," Julian says wanting this conversation to go further.

"I'm seeing someone."

"Okay," Julian says slowly. "Who is he?"

Sam glances at her mother who nods her head encouragingly.

"That's the thing, he is a _she_."

Julian starts laughing which causes Sam to look at her father in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you just said she."

As Julian continues to laugh Sam responds.

"I did."

Julian stops laughing and looks at his wife and then to his daughter.

"Are you kidding me?"

Sam shakes her head.

"No, I'm dating Kelsey Daniels."

"B-But you're not, you're not…gay."

"Actually I am and I'm happy, but you needed to know."

Julian shakes his head back and forth.

"That's not right. You are not gay. That's just not right," Julian says as he stands up from the couch.

"Daddy," Sam cries out as tears form in her eyes.

"Break it off," Julian demands.

"Julian!" Brooke shouts in outrage.

"No, my daughter is not gay."

"I don't want to!" Sam shouts.

Julian looks at his daughter with a look of disgust. He shakes his head and heads to the door.

"Julian, do NOT walk out that door."

Julian looks back at his wife.

"I can't be here right now."

Julian walks out the door without another look towards his daughter.


	15. Broken

**A/N: Here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it. I actually love the ending of this chapter so I hope you do too.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Broken

After telling her father that she was gay, Sam had fallen into her mother's arms and cried. That was two hours ago. Now she just wanted her girlfriend.

Sam knocks on Kelsey's front door and when it opens Kelsey's smile fades when she sees Sam's red and puffy eyes. Kelsey opens her arms as invitation and Sam accepts it and starts crying again.

"It's okay, baby, it's going to be okay."

"I-It's not o-okay," Sam cries into Kelsey's neck.

Kelsey makes Sam walk into her bedroom and they lie down on her bed. Sam snuggles closer to Sam and rubs her back soothingly.

"Tell me what happened, baby."

Sam sniffles.

"I told my dad and he was so mad. He walked out and I don't know if I will ever see him again."

"I'm sure he was just shocked."

Sam sits up in anger.

"Why are you taking his side?"

Kelsey sits up.

"Hey I'm not taking his side. I'm just trying to figure out what is going on here."

"He wouldn't look at me Kels, what am I going to do?"

Kelsey pushes stray hairs behind Sam's ear.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We will sit here and I'm going to comfort you and you can cry or laugh or release some anger, but I am going to be here. Then you'll go home see your mom and don't worry about your dad."

"How come you're so good to me?" Sam asks with a small smile.

"You make it easy."

Sam leans down and captures Kelsey's lips with her own.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks around her house not knowing what to do. She couldn't believe what Julian had done. He had just walked out without a word or another look towards their daughter. It made her sick. She never would have thought that Julian would be that way.

Brooke sits down and grabs the picture on the table. The picture had been starring at her forever. The picture was of herself, Julian and Sam before she had any interests in guys or girls. Brooke quits staring at the picture when tears fall from her eyes. She chucks the picture against the wall and listens to the glass shatter.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Julian sits down at the bar and orders the strongest thing on tap. Chase delivers and takes in Julian's appearance.

"Dude, you look like crap."

Julian just glares as he swallows the alcohol.

"I've had a bad few hours."

"They say bartenders make great therapists," Chase offers.

"You're not a bartender anymore."

"On my days off I am so tell me what's going on."

"I was just informed that my daughter is gay."

Chase raises an eyebrow.

"So, why are you here getting drunk?"

"Didn't you hear me; I said that my daughter is gay."

Chase nods his head.

"I heard you, but what I don't understand is why you are here."

Julian sighs and looks around the bar before looking back at Chase.

"Are you telling me that if your son were to tell you that he was gay, you wouldn't be here right now?"

Chase wipes off the counter and shrugs his shoulders.

"To be honest I wouldn't know, but what I do know is that love is a complicated thing and sometimes we can't understand that."

"Love, nobody said anything about love."

"Come on Julian, do you honestly think Sam would have said something if she wasn't in love with Kelsey?"

Julian looks at Chase with wide eyes.

"How'd you know it was Kelsey?"

Chase chuckles. "It's kind of obvious, but even if it wasn't, Kelsey's best friends with Spencer."

"What do I do man?"

"You love Sam, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then the answer shouldn't be that hard. Be a father."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Kelsey pulls away from the heated make-out session when she feels Sam's hands wonder up her shirt underneath.

"Wait, baby, you got to stop."

Sam pulls away. "What?"

"As much as I would like to continue, I can't because your mind isn't there right now and your emotions are haywire and I don't want to move to the next step at this point in time. I don't want to hurt you baby, but I don't think you're ready and judging by the look on your face you know it too."

Sam sighs and buries her head into Kelsey's neck.

"I'm sorry, I just I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so lost."

"Everything will work out."

Sam sits up and ends up straddling Kelsey's thighs.

"He's my dad Kelsey, I need him. I need my dad."

"I know baby, trust I know."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After dropping Sam off at home, Kelsey had something she had to do. She hated seeing Sam cry. It had felt like her own heart was breaking and she needed to do something. Luckily, Julian had informed Brooke of where he was at via text. The first thing that Kelsey had asked Brooke when she brought Sam home was where Julian was at. Brooke had told her without any reluctance.

Kelsey entered Tric and walked up to the bar. She had spotted Julian sitting by the bar table and decided to approach.

"Excuse me, Mr. Baker."

Julian turns around and spots Kelsey.

"Go home Kelsey," Julian says before turning back around.

"I can't do that sir. I would like to speak with you," Kelsey says before taking a seat next to Julian.

"I rather not talk right now."

"To bad," Kelsey says bravely. "You broke her. Since the time that you left all Sam has done was cry. She cried in her mother's arms, she cried my arms and it's all because of _you. _I never thought that she could hurt worse than what the bastard did to her, but you managed to do that." Julian turns to look at Kelsey. "I love your daughter, but I haven't told Sam mostly because I don't want to scare her because I know what she is going through. I'm the first person she let in her heart at least on some level romantically and you may not want to hear it, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Look, fix what you messed up because Sam is hurting. My dad knows what you are going through so just talk to him. But you _have _to fix your relationship with your daughter otherwise you're going to lose her forever and it will be your fault."

Kelsey gets up from her spot on the chair and leaves the bar. Julian turns to face Chase who was eavesdropping.

"She's right, you know?"


	16. Acceptance or Close to it

**A/N: Sorry this is so late…I hope that you will all forgive me. Things have been kind of hectic lately, but here it is.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: Acceptance or Close to it

Sam woke up and walked into the living room to find her father sitting on the couch starring at the TV. Sam leaned against the back wall as the picture changed and she realized that her father was watching home movies. Sam sighs and announces her presence.

"You're not going to find your answers in there Julian."

Julian closes his eyes at Sam not calling him father.

"Don't call me Julian. I'm still your father."

Sam walks in front of her father and puts her hands on her hips.

"And I've been trying to tell you that I am still your daughter regardless of who I date. Kelsey makes everything better and you're just making it worse. Whatever issues you have you need to get over them or from now on you will not have a daughter."

"Sam?"

Sam looks up and sees her mom with a sad look on her face.

"I need to talk to your father."

Sam nods her head and leaves the room.

"When I was pregnant I knew you were going to be there and you were. When I was at home with Sam and you were away on business I knew that you weren't going to do anything to make our marriage a lie and I was right. There are times when I was wrong, but this one time I swear to god I wish I wasn't, but you're making it happen."

Brooke sits down next to her husband.

"You are a good father Julian, but Sam has her life and who she dates is up to her. I love her regardless and you should too. Kelsey is so good for Sam, Julian. You haven't seen her with our daughter," Brooke bites the bottom of her lip. "They are in love Julian. They may not admit to themselves yet, but I know for a fact that this isn't some fling with our daughter. This could last."

Julian leans his head against the couch and sighs.

"Since Sam was little I dreamed about her wedding, crazy, but I did. I pictured her with a great guy who made our little girl so happy and in love and I knew she was going to be okay. Now I see the same thing only it isn't a guy standing next to our daughter, it's Kelsey. Julian, my dreams for our daughter altered, but they haven't disappeared."

"I just don't understand," Julian mumbles.

"Do you think I do?" Julian nods his head and Brooke laughs. "I don't Julian. I have no idea, but it's our daughter and I'll do anything to understand. These last few days have been hell. I have cried more in these last two days then I have in my entire life and that's including my pregnancy hormones from Sam. It doesn't matter what we feel Julian. It's about Sam and ever since John did what he did I didn't think Sam would ever move on, but she has and I need it to continue to happen."

Julian wipes the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Brooke. Kelsey came to see me at the bar. They balance each other out don't they?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Yeah, I think they do."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After talking with his wife he knew he had to make things right with his daughter again. He may not understand her decisions, but he wanted his daughter back. He didn't like how Sam wouldn't acknowledge him as her father.

Julian knocks on his daughter's door and waits for her to open it. Sam opens it with a frown.

"What do you want?"

"To talk, I was thinking we could go walk along the beach, please."

"Let me grab a sweater."

Julian nods his head and waits. When Sam exits the room with a sweater they head out of the house.

Julian and Sam didn't talk on their way to the beach. They started talking when their feet hit the sand.

"I love you Samantha. That's never going to change. I promise you that."

"Dad, I'm not asking you to understand. I just want you to accept me. I'm going to get enough crap from the world, but I need my parents and friends behind me or my life is hell."

"I know I haven't seemed there for awhile, but Sam you kind of through me for a loop. I mean you were dating a guy."

"No, I was tricked by a guy and then attacked. There is a difference dad."

"I know I'm sorry, but I didn't know you were attracted to girls."

"I'm not. I'm attracted to Kelsey. Dad, there is just so much about her that I haven't figured out yet. I mean she's been my teammate and nothing else for so long and then she became my friend and now she's my girlfriend. I love her, but I can't say anything. I'm going through so much right now. I wasn't looking for it, but it found me, love found me and I'm not letting it go no matter what happens."

Julian nods his head.

"At least I know that Kelsey wouldn't do anything stupid huh?"

"She's careful with my feelings dad more so than I boy would be. I trust her completely."

Sam stops walking and faces the water.

"Kelsey came to see me the other day. She has guts I've got to say."

Sam smiles slightly.

"I didn't know she did that."

"Yeah, she did and I know she cares so much for you, but I couldn't see it and I apologize for that. It will take time, but I think I can accept it," Sam looks over at her dad with a huge smile on her face. "But you need to introduce Kelsey properly so I want her over for dinner. Her father is more than welcome to as well."

Sam wraps her arms around her father tightly.

"Thank-you daddy, so much."

"I love you sweet girl. I still get to have the speech with Kelsey don't I because I love those speeches?"

Sam giggles. "We'll see."

**

* * *

**

A/N: And things are finally starting to come around for Julian and Sam. Things are looking up at least.


	17. Watching You

**A/N: Here is another chapter and there is tons of drama coming within the next few chapters so I just wanted you all to be aware.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Watching You

"How are things going Sam?" Jesse asks as she takes her seat. Sam had arrived a few minutes earlier.

"I had a dream last night."

"What was the dream about?"

"That everything fell apart. I never recovered. I never started dating Kelsey and my parents split."

Jesse looks at Sam thoughtfully.

"Do you have any ideas why you dreamed that last night?"

Sam shakes her head.

"I think your fears are manifesting themselves into your dreams. You are scared. You were having problems with coming out and that fight with your father and you saw how hurt your mother was. Kelsey's important to you and you couldn't imagine your life without her or something to that affect. And then the one fear you have is to not get well, but I'm here to tell you that you are doing great."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"You're really good at this job."

Jesse smiles brightly, "I would hope so. How are things with your father?"

"They are slowly coming around. My dad has been on the computer a lot researching lesbians. It's funny actually. I guess he's just trying to accept it, but it's hard for him."

"I think it would be hard for any parent. If one of my kids came and told me they were gay I don't how I would feel."

"But you are a lesbian," Sam says with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I know I am, but I've been through the torment and it's not exactly what I want for my kids. Then I also have the right to be called a hypocrite."

"Kelsey's having dinner with my family tonight," Sam says out of the blue after Jesse finishes talking. "My dad is cooking because he's better than mom and I know he'll be the interrogator. The upside is that Kelsey's dad is coming as well, but I'm not sure what will happen."

"I'm sure everything will go just fine."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Julian, promise me that you will not embarrass our daughter tonight," Brooke says as she sets the table. "Not only is Kelsey coming, but her father is as well so you need to be on your best behavior."

"Brooke, that is absurd, would I ever embarrass my daughter on purpose."

"Yes," Brooke replies quickly. "Every chance you can get."

"Okay, no embarrassing stories, but I'm not backing down on the interrogation, that's my favorite part."

"Julian," Brooke whines. "No."

Sam comes into the kitchen with a smile.

"Don't worry mom, I think it's every dad's purgative. Mr. Daniel's did the same for me."

"How come I'm just hearing about this now?" Brooke says as she places a hand on her hip.

"I didn't think it was important, that's why."

Brooke smiles and shakes her head. Julian laughs and nods his head.

"Listen to our daughter, she's super smart."

"Yeah momma, I'm super duper smart," Sam says with a grin.

Brooke shakes her head and moves towards the front door when the doorbell rings.

"You two are ridiculous."

Brooke opens the door and smiles.

"Hello Mrs. Baker," Kelsey greets with a smile.

"Brooke," Trevor says with a smile.

"Come on in you two, dinner is almost done."

Kelsey walks inside and sees Sam standing in the kitchen looking at her father cooking. Kelsey wraps her arms around Sam and smiles when she feels Sam lean into her.

"Hey baby," Kelsey says with a smile.

Julian looks up from what he is doing and analyzes the teen's interaction. Sam turns in Kelsey's arms and smiles.

"Hey there, I'm glad you can come."

"It beats my dad's cooking."

"Hey!" Trevor yells from across the room.

"Sorry daddy."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Halfway through dinner Julian began asking Kelsey personal questions after getting the okay from her father who was busy eating. He had to go to work in a few minutes.

"Why my daughter?"

Sam glares at her father, but Julian keeps eye contact with Kelsey. Kelsey grabs Sam's hand from under the table.

"Why wouldn't it be Sam sir? Besides the obvious beauty," Sam blushes and Brooke grins, Trevor smiles. "She's a really good person and she gave me a chance after the rumors. I'm still wondering why she chose me is all."

Sam turns to Kelsey with a soft smile.

"I thought that was obvious. I love you."

Everyone in the room freezes including Sam. Kelsey is looking at her girlfriend in shock. Realizing what she just admits, Sam stands up from the table and retreats to her room without another word.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Kelsey asks the table.

"Yep, what are you going to do about it?" Julian asks with a small smile.

Kelsey smiles back and makes her way into Sam's room.

"They're perfect," Julian says before taking the last bite of his dinner.

Trevor and Brooke smile at him.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Kelsey slowly closes the door and sees Sam staring out her window.

"Baby, what was that back there?"

Sam turns around and Kelsey smiles at her.

"I didn't really want to say that the way I did out there."

Kelsey steps closer to her girlfriend.

"Well would it help if I said 'I love you too'?"

Sam grins and walks into Kelsey's arms.

"It could help."

Kelsey places a small kiss on Sam's lips.

"I love you Samantha Baker."

"I love you Kelsey Daniels. Kiss me."

Kelsey grins and lowers her lips to Sam's.

Outside of Sam's room a tall figure looks on at the two with fury in its eyes. The tall figure pulls out his cell phone and types something before walking away.

Sam pulls away from the kiss with a smile.

"That was nice."

"Well good."

The buzzing from Sam's pocket causes her to giggle.

"Your pocket is vibrating," Kelsey mentions with a grin.

Sam rolls her eyes having a feeling that Kelsey is thinking something dirty. Sam pulls out her phone and opens her text message. When she reads it she drops her phone. Kelsey, confused at why her girlfriend dropped her phone, picked up and read it. Then she screamed the only thing that came to mind.

"DAD!"

The adults gather into Sam's room in a hurry.

"Kels, what's the matter?"

Kelsey hands over Sam's phone so she could comfort her girlfriend. Trevor looks at the phone and sees one message.

**I'm Watching U**


	18. I Got You

**A/N: Another chapter and its a little drama filled, but it's going to be good. Hope you enjoy the chapter even though the ending sucks.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: I Got You

It didn't take long for Trevor to call in the Calvary. After reading the text on Sam's phone it didn't take a rocket scientist to understand where the text came from. The only problem with calling in the Calvary was that Brooke and Julian had not been informed that the FBI had taken over to case.

Sam was in Kelsey's arms. Brooke was sitting down next to them while Trevor leaned against the front door. Julian was fidgeting in his spot on the couch.

"Can someone please tell me what the HELL is going on?"

"Mr. Baker, my name is Susan Berry. I am an Agent for the FBI."

"It's Julian, but you can't come into my house and tell me your title and throw your badge around and not tell me what is going on. Obviously it has something to do with Sam. Now tell me what it is!"

Agent Berry steps forward and smiles gently at Sam.

"I think it's time I tell you who John Steele really is."

Sam turns in Kelsey's arms to pay attention.

"Ten years ago in Wilmington Leon Sheets raped and murdered 3 teenage girls. He was seventeen. His victims had brown hair and brown eyes. His first victim was my daughter Mindy Berry."

Sam rests her head against her girlfriend's shoulder as she listened to Agent Berry's shoulder. She managed to put the pieces together herself.

"I'm his only living victim. He changed his name, lied about his age. Got close to me, charmed my parents and took everything away from me. And now he wants to kill me."

Kelsey wraps her arms around Sam tighter than before. Brooke's tears fall from her eyes and Julian brings his wife into his arms.

"You're right Samantha. He's here in Tree Hill and we are going to find him. From now on we have to keep a close eye on you. We don't want you to be victim number 4."

"Why ten years?" Trevor asks from the door. "Why did he wait ten years?"

"I don't know, but we've kept tabs on him all these years. He was seventeen and he was sloppy. He's just smart and knows how to run, until now. He made a mistake with Sam and a mistake that saved her life."

"As of right now, but if he finds me, I'm as good as dead just like your daughter."

"SAMANTHA!" Brooke screams out.

Sam gets out of Kelsey's arms and goes into her bedroom and slams the door shut. Brooke turns to Agent Berry with an apology.

"I am so sorry."

"It's alright. Sam was a lot like my daughter. I'm sure Mindy would have been the exact same way. I just hope that Sam doesn't suffer the fate that my Mindy did."

Kelsey gets up from the couch and heads into Sam's room. She didn't feel like sitting with a bunch of adults. Trevor watches as his daughter leaves the room.

"What is our plan of action here?" Trevor mentions as he moves away from the door. "What exactly do you have planned?"

"We try and find him or wait it out."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

**A few minutes earlier**

Sam enters her room with tears in her eyes. She hated her life at the moment. John or Leon or whatever his name was is still after her and she was afraid for her life. She wouldn't admit it to anyone though, but the way that Kelsey was holding onto her she knew on some level that Kelsey knew.

Sam snaps her head to the closet when she hears a noise. Slowly Sam walks over to the closet and opens it up. Sam freezes instantly.

"Sshhh, don't say a word, baby. Not one word."

John walks out of the closet and holds his knife towards Sam's throat.

The door to Sam's room opens and Kelsey slowly walks inside. Kelsey closes the door and turns around she gasps at what she sees.

"You say a word and I'll slit her throat," John warns as she holds the knife towards Sam's neck.

Kelsey stands still and stays looking at her girlfriend.

"What do you want?" Kelsey says shakily.

"Sam, of course, but the only way I can do that is if you distract those cops out there."

"I'm not leaving Sam."

John scratches at Sam's throat with the knife causing Sam to whimper.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt her," Kelsey pleads. "What do you want?"

"I need you to go back out there and tell them that Sam is lying down and does not want to be disturbed so that I can get her out of here and if you don't I'll kill her and then I'll kill you so think wisely Kelsey Daniels and make your choice."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Kelsey slowly walks out of Sam's bedroom a little shakily. She hastily wipes at her eyes and sits down on the couch. Brooke notices Kelsey's demeanor.

"Kelsey, are you okay?"

"Um…yeah, I just…no I'm not. You have to go outside," Kelsey commands as she looks up at Agent Berry.

Trevor runs outside along with Agent Berry. They walk to the end of the driveway and see a blue pick-up racing down the road. Agent Berry pulls out her phone.

"This is Agent Berry. I need an APB on a blue pick-up possibly a Ford. He's kidnapped seventeen year old Samantha Baker."

Trevor walks back into the house and Kelsey is in tears on the couch.

"He was going to kill her if I didn't do what he said. I don't know how he got in."

"It's okay Kelsey, we will find Sam," Julian reassures.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kelsey asks. "You don't sound so worried."

"We're scared Kelsey, we want Sam back, but we have to let the police handle this, the FBI handle this. We have to be cooperative. Trust me Kelsey, we want our little girl back," Brooke finishes with tears in her eyes.


	19. A Call Home

**A/N: Sorry about not posting last week. I was super busy, but I am back so here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen: A Call Home

She didn't know how long they were driving. She was tired and hungry, but she hasn't said a word. She's trying to figure out how to get contact with her parents or her girlfriend and besides running away from John she hasn't managed to come up with anything. It sucks.

"Why are you so quiet?"

Sam looks at John and sighs. She doesn't answer his question. He hits her on the head. She should've answered the question.

"Answer me!"

"Why should I talk? You're going to kill me right?"

John taps his thumbs on the steering wheel.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet?"

"Did you really kill those girls?"

John glances at her with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sam sighs and leans her head against the window. John places his hand on Sam's jean clad thigh and Sam freezes and closes her eyes. When she opens them again she finds herself in the parking lot of a gas station. This was going to be her chance.

"I have to go to the bathroom so when we get in there you better not say a word do you hear me?"

Sam nods her head as she keeps her eye on the knife in front of her face.

"Let's go," John says as he forcibly removes Sam from his truck.

They enter the station and John goes up to the store clerk. He was a teenager.

"She's going to stay here while I go to the bathroom do you have me?" John says as he flashes the teen the knife. The guy nods his head quickly. John turns his attention to Sam. "Don't say a word."

Sam watches as John enters the bathroom and closes the door. Sam turns to the clerk.

"Where are we?" she whispers.

"Wilmington," the clerk says carefully.

"Give me a pen and paper," Sam orders. Once received she writes something down. "When we leave I want you to call this number and give them any information you can, but make sure you tell them Wilmington okay? It will most likely be FBI if not my parents. Tell them Sam's okay, but you need to hurry. Wilmington."

Sam gives him the paper and he places it in his pocket carefully. John exits the bathroom and grabs Sam by the arm.

"Not a word!"

The clerk watches as John drives off with the girl. He pulls out the paper and picks up the phone.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Kelsey paces the Baker living room going over through her head about what had happened early. It had been a few hours since Sam was taken and there was still no word.

"Kelsey, sit down!"

Kelsey looks up and sees Julian standing in front of her with a stern look on his face.

"It's not your fault so stop trying to think it is. Just sit down next to Brooke and let everyone else do their job and locate my daughter. It's only going to get worse if you let it get to your head."

Kelsey looks at Julian with tears in her eyes.

"I love her."

"We all do, but I've been where you are. It will only get worse if you dwell on it. So, go sit down."

Kelsey sighs and sits down next to Brooke and rests her head on her shoulder.

"I don't want to feel like this ever again."

"None of us do Kelsey."

When the phone rings, Julian, Brooke and Kelsey stand up, but Agent Berry comes from outside.

"Don't answer that phone!" Agent Berry looks at the other officers in the room. "I need a trace on this call." Once the trace was set up Agent Berry looks at Julian, "answer it."

"Who is this?"

"_Ah, look, um some girl just told me to call this number and say Wilmington."_

"What girl?"

"_Brown hair and brown eyes, she looked scared though. Some dude was with her. He had a knife."_

"Is there anything else you can think of?"

"_He was driving a blue truck if that helps."_

Julian looks up at Agent Berry and she takes the phone from him.

"Explain everything you can remember."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Home sweet home," John says as he drags Sam into the house.

"Where are we?" Sam asks as she looks around.

"I'm not telling you that baby, come on, I'll show you to our room."

Sam let's John drag her upstairs and into a room which she can only presume as the bedroom.

"Don't worry; we won't be doing anything tonight, tomorrow though, after the wedding."

Sam looks at John in shock.

"I'm not going to do that."

John pushes Sam on the bed onto her stomach. John straddles the back of her and whispers in her ear.

"I don't care what you think baby. You are going to be my wife. Kiss your family goodbye; kiss your friend Kelsey goodbye."

"Girlfriend, she's my girlfriend."

John pulls on Sam's hair bringing her head forward and her groaning in pain.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Sam cries out. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I need to relook at all the facts we have on this guy. Why is he back in Wilmington? I need to go over everything."

"With all due respect Agent Berry, but what are you hoping to fine?" Brooke asks.

"I don't know, anything really."

"Like you said, why is back in Wilmington? That's only a few hours away," Julian comments.

"It's where it all started," Kelsey says from her spot on the couch. "He's going back to the beginning. He's having a do-over," Kelsey looks up at Agent Berry with a frown. "What was his relationship like with your daughter?"

Agent Berry raises an eyebrow at the young girl.

"Just hear me out."

"They were in love or at least I knew my daughter was. He looked at her and you could see the love in his eyes. It's sick after what he did."

"Yeah, but in his mind he did love her even just a little bit. Did they talk about their future at all?"

Agent Berry sighs and closes her eyes.

"They were going to go to college. They were going to get a house and eventually get married."

"He wants to do it over. He wants to get it right. He's going to force her into marriage," Kelsey admits with a sigh.

"What makes you think she'll go for that?"

"She doesn't want to die and he'll kill her if she doesn't do what he says."

"You would make a good cop or FBI agent."

"It runs in the family."


	20. Return Home

**A/N: Sorry this took so long getting up tonight, but I got busy…Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen: Return Home

"Okay, so what are we thinking right now?" Agent Berry asks once she sent her team to go through the old case files.

"He's going to finish what he planned with your daughter only using my girlfriend instead," Kelsey says as she rubs her hands in her eyes.

"There is no way he can do that. Marriage, Sam's only seventeen."

Brooke, Julian, and Kelsey look up at Agent Berry with sorrowful looks.

"Until tomorrow," Kelsey utters. "Sam turns eighteen tomorrow."

"Our window of opportunity has severely dropped. I'll get my team started right away. I promise we will find Sam, I promise all of you."

Kelsey looks at Agent Berry sharply.

"Can you promise me she won't be married?"

Agent Berry doesn't say a word.

**-DG- **

Sam looks towards the bedroom door when she hears it open. She glares at John as John smirks at her.

"Look at you sexy, all tied up on our bed."

"Go to hell," Sam says with a laugh. "You're pathetic. Do you want to know why?"

John glares at Sam as he steps forward.

"Why?"

"Because you have to tie me to a bed, you couldn't make me stay otherwise."

"I would be quiet if I were you Samantha. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your little girlfriend would you?"

"You wouldn't?"

"I would, now if you don't want anything to happen to dear old Kelsey then tomorrow when we go to the chapel, you're going to say I do and after we will come back here and start our family," John says as he rubs Sam's stomach.

Sam closes her eyes and nods her head.

"It's okay baby, we will be man and wife soon."

**-DG- **

"Agent Berry, we may have a lead."

Agent Berry stands up from her spot in the living room of the Baker household.

"Excuse me for one moment."

Agent Berry leaves the room and exits the house.

"What do you think the lead is?" Kelsey questions Brooke and Julian. Her father had left earlier for his shift at work.

"I don't know, but I just want them to find her before tomorrow," Brooke says as she makes her way to the kitchen. "She's too young to be married."

Julian shakes his head.

"No, she's just not marrying the right person."

Kelsey looks in Julian's eyes and he nods his head indicting that the right person for Sam was her. It made her giddy inside despite what was going on in their life.

"What were you going to do for her birthday?" Kelsey asks.

"We were going to go to the casino, let her blow some money."

"Do you think we should contact the news or something? I mean wouldn't it help us?"

Agent Berry chose this time to walk back into the house.

"No, it would just make things worse for us and harder to find Sam. I may have lead and I'm going to follow up on it, okay? Now I know what I am about to say is going to be hard, but it's important," at everyone's nod Agent Berry continues. "I need you to stay here and not contact anybody. I'm going to find your daughter. I promise you that. I'm going to get this guy."

**-DG- **

Sam stood at the end of the altar with a frown on her face. Sam was wearing a white dress and John was wearing a tux. Sam looks at the reverend and frowns. He was just an innocent bystander in this and he has no clue it's forced.

When Sam had pictured her wedding day it wouldn't have been this. It wouldn't have been with John. Recently it was of Kelsey, she hoped it would be Kelsey.

Sam was slowly getting more and more nervous because she knew the minute that this thing was final she would be forced to do something she didn't want to do ever with him.

"Are you two ready to start?"

John grabs Sam's hand.

"Yes, we are."

Sam just sighs.

**-DG-**

"Do we have confirmation?" Agent Berry says in her mic.

"We have identified it to be them Agent Berry. It looks like we can stop this wedding as well."

"That's good, but I'm calling you all off. I'm going in there."

"Agent Berry, that's not really protocol. I think you're getting way to personal in this."

"Of course it's personal, Agent Jones, but I also made a promise to this family and I intend to keep it besides I promised myself that once I found this guy I'd retire," Agent Berry draws out her gun and enters the side door. "Let me handle this."

Agent Berry keeps her back to the wall as she slowly walks towards John and Sam.

"Does anyone object to this wedding?"

Agent Berry steps forward with her gun raised.

"FBI, don't move!"

Sam turns and faces the Agent with a hopeful look on her face. John chuckles as he moves closer to Sam. The reverend had ran away scared.

"Well if it isn't Susan, how's your daughter?" John says with a smirk.

Susan Berry flinches at the sound of John's voice.

"Let Sam go John! You're under arrest."

John shakes his head.

"Nope, I'm going to marry her like I would have with your daughter."

Agent Berry steps closer and John pulls out his gun.

"Drop the weapon John! I mean it. Drop it and we can fix all of this."

"Yeah, right, I go with you and I get the death penalty."

"You deserve it; now let Sam walk over here."

John shakes his head and grabs Sam hard causing her to cry. He places Sam in front of him with the gun aimed at Sam's head.

"Who has the upper hand now?"

Agent Berry walks a few more steps.

"Tell me John, how does it feel to kill innocent girls?"

"Innocent!" John screams. "They're not innocent. This one's a lesbian. You're daughter was just a slut." Agent Berry grips her gun tighter. "Oh yeah, Mindy was amazing, hmm, definitely a keeper except she was too clingy."

"Please let me go," Sam cries out.

"John, if you don't let Sam go more FBI agents are going to come running through those doors and when they do it's all over."

"I could just end Sam's life now. It wouldn't make much difference to me."

Sam looks at Agent Berry and mouths the words sorry to her before Sam does something incredible stupid. She stomps on John's foot and elbows him in the gut. John grunts in pain and as he does that Sam moved away a little bit.

For Susan it was like everything went in slow motion. Sam moved away from John after injuring him. John was gripping the gun. The next thing Susan hears is a gun go off and she knows it isn't hers.

Agent Berry runs forward at John's freeze.

"John, don't you fucking move."

John drops the gun as he sees Sam on the ground. She was lying on her stomach and she wasn't moving.

"I killed her."

"I need back up now!"

Agent Berry rushes towards Sam once John is in hand cuffs.

"Sam, honey, can you hear me?"

Sam groans and turns her head.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I tripped."

Agent Berry rolls her eyes and helps Sam up from the ground. John glares over at Sam.

"You tricked me you bitch."

Sam walks over to John with confidence.

"I hope they give you the death penalty."

John spits in her face and after Sam wipes it up she punches him in the eye. The Agents do nothing to stop Sam.

"She just assaulted me, what are you going to do?"

"I didn't see anything," Agent Berry says before taking Sam's hand and walking out of the church. Her nightmare was finally over. She found her daughter's killer and saved Sam at the same time. It was a good day.

**-DG- **

After taking her statement, Agent Berry gave Sam and FBI t-shirt and sweats so that Sam didn't have to wear the dress anymore. Sam had gotten a cut on her forehead that needed a few stitches so after she was stitched up, Agent Berry drove Sam home.

Sam walks into her house to see Brooke, Julian and Kelsey waiting with anticipation. Brooke was the one that say her first and tears instantly came to her eyes. Brooke grabbed Julian's attention and they rushed forward and brought Sam into their arms. After reassuring that their daughter was safe they let her go to talk to Agent Berry. Kelsey came forward with tears in her eyes. Sam hugged her immediately and let Kelsey cry into her shoulder. Sam cried too.


	21. Not So Bad

**A/N: Here's another chapter…Hope everyone enjoys it…not much happens, but I do want to inform you that after their senior year is over I will be ending this story, but making a sequel. (Unless people want me to just keep the sequel on this story. I'm making a sequel only because I will be skipping a huge amount of time…a total of 5 years so, help me decide…sequel or just continue on this story?)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty: Not So Bad

"Explain to me why you didn't tell me that my granddaughter was taken again?" Victoria complains once she enters Clothes over Bro's.

Brooke looks up from the register and sighs.

"Because. You don't need to know."

Victoria places her purse down on the counter and raises an eyebrow. Brooke continues to glare.

"Look, it's done and over with okay. We upped Sam's therapy and John was apprehended so everything will be just fine. She has Kelsey and that's enough."

"That's just a phase," Victoria says not believing that her granddaughter is a lesbian. "It will blow over."

Brooke just ignores her mother.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to check up on the new line. I hope you have got something for me."

"I have a few pieces, but not enough for a new line quite yet. I'll get there I promise."

"Revenue is up so that's great. I think this new line will do wonders for the company."

"Sure," Brooke says optimistically. She really didn't care about the company right now.

**-DG-**

Casey, Spence, Kelsey and Sam were all sitting at the river court. It had been a few weeks since Sam was taken and the day after she got back Sam had told Casey and Spencer what had happened. They've been together ever since.

"What do you guys want to do?" Casey asks with a smile.

Sam moves her head from Kelsey's shoulder to look at her best friend.

"I thought we were doing just fine. I'm comfortable just snuggling with my honey," Sam says with a grin.

Kelsey wraps her arms tighter around Sam. Spencer looks at his girlfriend and smiles.

"Face it Case, you aren't stopping them by any means."

Casey stands up and holds out her hand.

"Take a walk with me then."

"Then I'd love to," Spencer says as he stands up.

"I'm sorry you have such a boring girlfriend?" Sam says with a pout.

"You aren't boring, baby, I love you."

"I love you, too, but I know we don't do anything. I just haven't been in the mood lately and I'm sorry."

Kelsey turns towards her girlfriend with a frown.

"Honey, you've been through a lot. I mean hell you were almost forced into marriage. I understand why you don't want to do anything."

Sam stands up and grabs the basketball at Kelsey's feet.

"How about some one on one?" Sam says with a grin.

Kelsey smiles and kisses Sam softly.

"I'd love to," Kelsey says before grabbing the ball from Sam and going for a lay-up.

"Hey that's not fair!"

**-DG-**

"I want to start this movie," Julian announces to Alex with a small smile. "These past few weeks have made me realize that this is what the world needs to see. There's tolerance in the world, but not enough of it. I think this would be the movie to change that."

"Well I'd appreciate that Julian. Does the script need any improvements or is it sufficient enough to start casting?"

"I think we can start casting."

Alex grins and claps her hands.

"Excellent. So, how is everything going?"

"It was difficult before, but it's relief now because John has finally been caught. The next time Sam sees him will be in court unless John pleads guilty so that Sam won't have to go through everything again."

"He'd get the death penalty wouldn't he?"

Julian nods his head.

"From what I know he would which means he would be alive for a long time before actually being put on death row. There are logistics that they have to go through, but as long as he can't get anywhere near my daughter, than that's better."

"It's great, really it is."

**-DG-**

Kelsey passes the ball to Sam.

"So, this is game point for you, baby," Kelsey says with a grin.

"Are you going to let me win?" Sam asks.

Kelsey shakes her head.

"Not a chance."

Before Kelsey can make a step forward, Sam jumps up and shoots the ball from the three point line and makes it in.

"That's game."

Kelsey steps forward.

"You missy, have been practicing your outside shots haven't you?"

Sam nods her head with a smile as she walks closer to her girlfriend.

"Yes, I have, is it a problem?"

Kelsey shakes her head.

"Nope, it's just going to make for a great season this year."

"I'd hope so."

Kelsey wraps her arms around her girlfriend and Sam rests her head on Kelsey's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**-DG-**

Sam walks into her house with a smile on her face. Julian looks at Sam. He was busy making dinner.

"Who put that smile on your face?"

"Kelsey, but maybe it's my life right now. Everything is just falling into place."

"Have you thought about college?"

Sam's smile turns into a frown.

"You just ruined my mood with your college talk dad."

"Sam, you have to start thinking about what you want to do with your life!"

Sam groans and sits down on the couch.

"I remember all I had to think about was whether or not I was going to end up pregnant because of ass face so excuse me if I don't want to talk about college."

Sam turns on the TV and Julian rolls his eyes, but continues to cook dinner.

Brooke strolls inside a half hour later and Sam is still watching TV, but Julian had just finished dinner.

"How is my lovely family?"

"Not thinking about college," Julian mutters.

"What?" Brooke asks confused.

Sam rolls her eyes and gets up from the couch to grab plates from the cub board.

"Dad's talking about college…again," Sam complains.

"College is important Sam. I mean we haven't seen you look at colleges or anything."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam says as she places the plates on the table.

"How come?" Brooke questions further.

"Because I don't know what Kelsey's plans are, alright?"

Brooke and Julian glance at each other silently indicating to let it go for now. Julian places the finished food on the table and everyone takes their seats.

"How was everyone's rest of their day?" Brooke asks with a smile.


	22. First Game

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. More things are developing and even though not much actually happens in this chapter. I'm sure you all will love this anyway.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-One: First Game

Coach Benson blew her whistle and the Ravens came in. It was the last practice before the first game which was later that night.

"That's it guys, go get showers and rest and I'll see you at seven. Sam, Kylie can you two stay for a minute?"

Sam turns to Kelsey and kisses her softly.

"I'll meet you later."

Kelsey smiles and nods her head. She follows her fellow teammates into the locker room.

"What's up coach?"

"You two aren't connecting. I want you to spend the next hour either doing drills or talk because I can't have this out on my courts. I need you both there and in the game tonight."

"Okay coach," Sam says with a roll of her eyes. Coach Benson grabs her things and leaves the gym. "Kylie, get your head in the damn game so I don't have to spend this hour with you. I have better things to do."

"Look, have sex with your girlfriend some other time. I don't want to hear it."

Sam shakes her head and takes a seat on the bench.

"Not like it's any of your business, but I don't do that with her."

"But she's your girlfriend," Kylie says as she hesitantly sits down next to Sam. "Aren't you supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't have much experience in that."

"Are you a virgin?"

Sam shakes her head.

"Not technically. I don't even know why I am telling you this."

Kylie furrows her eyebrows.

"How can you technically be a virgin? It's either you are or you're not."

Sam glares and stands up. She starts bouncing her basketball. Kylie grins and stands up.

"You're a cheater aren't you? You cheated on Kelsey. Does she know you're not a virgin?"

Sam throws her basketball against the wall. Kylie flinches.

"I was raped. Are you happy? Before you came here, before I started dating Kelsey, I was raped. She was there as a friend to help and then I fell in love."

"I'm sorry," Kylie apologizes. "I didn't know."

Sam shakes her head.

"It's whatever, look, I may not like you and you may not like me, but we need to at least work as a team."

"I don't hate you. You're braver then I am."

"You keep saying that, but what do you mean?"

Kylie sighs and shakes her head.

"You did what I can't. You're being who you are. I can never do that."

Sam bites the bottom of her lip.

"I won't say anything Kylie, but it's okay to be who you are."

Kylie shakes her head.

"Not for me," Kylie says before leaving the gym.

**-DG- **

Sam meets Kelsey before the game. Her parents were sitting in the stands already.

"You've been quiet for awhile, what's wrong?" Kelsey asks concerned about her girlfriend.

"I've just been thinking a lot about some stuff. Do you think I'm a tease?"

Kelsey laughs and shakes her head.

"Baby, you're not a tease. I know your hesitancy about making love to me okay? I don't want to rush anything either. We will take that next step when the time comes."

Sam steps closer to Kelsey and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"What would you say if I told you that I'm ready now?"

Kelsey raises an eyebrow to this.

"I'd have to say that we have a game to play and after we'll go from there."

"You're sweet," Sam comments before kissing Kelsey. Sam pulls away with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Sam says with a grin. "But we have a game to play."

**-DG- **

"For the first game of the season I have to say that Sam's team is really bringing it," Julian comments as he watches his daughter shoot another basket in. Julian cheers and sits closer to his wife.

"I know they're amazing aren't they? Sam and Kelsey are really heating the floor up tonight," Brooke comments. Sam gets knocked on her ass. "What the hell was that? Call a foul." The ref called a foul and Brooke smiles.

Julian just grins at his wife. She always got caught up in their daughter's game.

**-DG- **

"Ravens, shooting for two."

Sam steps up to the free throw line with a smile. Sam shoots the ball and it goes in.

"Alright baby, you can do this."

Sam glances at Kelsey and smiles. Sam shoots again, but misses. Kylie comes up to Sam.

"It's okay just work it off. We've got a game to win."

Sam smiles and nods her head. Kelsey watches them and frowns.

Kelsey steals the ball from the Buckeye's and makes her way down the court. There were only a few seconds left on the clock and she was quickly double teamed. With five seconds left she passes the ball to Sam who shoots it to the basket quickly. The timer goes off and shortly after the ball falls in the net. Ravens win.

Sam laughs as her team comes forward and hugs her. Sam looks at her parents in the stand and smiles. Brooke and Julian were currently in a hug. Sam feels arms wrap around her waist and is happy when she turns because Kelsey's there.

"Nice team work," Kelsey says brightly.

"I know," Sam says before she gets Kelsey into a lip lock.

Kylie glances around the gym as everyone slowly disperses. Sam and Kelsey were still in their lip lock which made Kylie chuckle.

"Hey you two love birds, every one's leaving."

Sam pulls away from Kelsey with a blush. Sam turns to Kylie.

"Hey, do you want to have pizza with us?" Sam asks.

Kelsey frowns at Sam, but smiles and nods her head at Kylie. She didn't like what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Kylie asks hesitantly. "I don't really want to impose on you two."

"You won't be," Sam says. "Come on, we know the best pizza place around."

"Okay," Kylie says as she watches Sam grasp onto Kelsey's hand wishing that it could be her on that hand. Kylie sighs and follows Sam and Kelsey out of the gym.


	23. Broken Future

**A/N: Some trouble for our happy couple in this chapter so I'm sorry for that, but things can't be perfect all the time.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Broken Future

"What can I do for you Grandma?" Sam says as she opens her front door.

Victoria grimaces and walks into the house. Sam rolls her eyes.

"I'm assuming your mother isn't around," Victoria says as she eyes another teenager on the couch. Kelsey eyes Sam hesitantly.

"She's not here; she and dad are out doing stuff."

Victoria nods her head.

"This would be your experiment I see."

Kelsey raises an eyebrow and Sam groans.

"You can't just come into this house and say shit like that, okay?" Kelsey smiles slightly.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

Sam nods her head.

"She also taught me how to stand up for myself when certain members of the family are incredible rude, such as yourself."

"I don't know why your mother ever kept you," Victoria says with a sneer. "You are ruining the Davis name with your indiscretions," Victoria says referring to Kelsey who is trying desperately to ignore Victoria.

Sam walks over to the front door and opens it wide.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that my last name is Baker, isn't it?"

"Tell your mother to call me," Victoria says before walking out the door.

"Don't count on it," Sam says before slamming the door behind Victoria's retreating backside.

Sam grins and turns around.

"That felt amazing."

"That was such a turn on," Kelsey admits.

Sam walks over to Kelsey and sits down next to her.

"Is that so?" Sam says with a grin as she bites down on her bottom lip, an action that Kelsey saw as incredible sexy. Kelsey nods her head. "What are you going to do about it?"

Kelsey groans and quickly attaches her lips to Sam, slowly lowering her onto her back.

**-DG- **

Julian and Brooke took seats in the empty chairs in the classroom. Other adults were seated as well, in a circle, all facing each other. Some where women and some were men, Julian felt better for that.

Julian grasped Brooke's hand and tightened the hold.

"Are you okay?" Brooke whispers.

Julian nods his head.

"It's good to see you all again and we have some new faces, welcome, my name is Amber," the blonde haired woman says with a smile. "I guess I'll just leave the floor open so anyone can speak, but please be kind and hear what everyone has to say."

A man cleared his throat and looked at the group.

"I'm David for those of you who don't know. My son is eighteen. He came out as a gay man three years ago. I never quite understood why he was like that. I grew up thinking it was a sin. I have a strong Christian back ground," some of the members in the group nod their head in understanding. "I thought it was my fault. That he was like that and I tried everything I could to fix him, but after awhile the only person that needed to be fixed was me. Garrett isn't a sports guy so I felt like I lost my son, but I met his boyfriend of three years and he's a sports guy," the man laughs and smiles. "I love them both, even though one of them is not my son. Society might not like it, but now I don't have a problem with it."

"Thank you for sharing David, I know it can be hard coming here and talking about your life. I understand. Does anybody else want to say anything?" Amber proposes to the group.

Brooke glances at her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Julian and I'm new here, apparently. The moment my daughter was born was the best day in my life. She was so precious and small, I was still in high school, but I fell in love with her so quickly. I didn't think I could make something so beautiful," Julian turns to Brooke who has tears in her eyes. "I had all these dreams for her and the moment that she said that she was a lesbian it was like all those dreams and ideas had just disappeared. To be honest I was heartbroken."

"Obviously with you here today, you've seem to be accepting it," Amber says with a smile. "What made you change your mind?"

"My daughter's girlfriend."

**-DG- **

Kelsey pulls away from Sam with a smile on her face.

"I love you."

Sam grins and pulls Kelsey back into a kiss. They were still lying on the couch. Kelsey was snuggled on top of Sam.

"I love it when you say that."

"Well I love saying that, but seriously I mean that."

Sam looks at Kelsey with a serious expression.

"What are you doing for college?"

Kelsey's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I have plans, or well I did."

Kelsey sits up and gets off of Sam.

"Are we seriously having this conversation right now?" Kelsey asks.

"Yeah," Sam says in a serious tone.

Kelsey shrugs her shoulders.

"I had plans, but they didn't include you and now I don't know."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I don't know."

"Have you not thought about our future?"

"At times yes, but I really don't want to think about it right now Sam."

"Well maybe I want to talk about it now Kelsey."

Kelsey shakes her head and stands up from the couch.

"I don't want to talk about our future. I don't even know if we'll have a future considering you won't even have sex with me."

The minute the words left her mouth, Kelsey instantly regretted them. She saw the look of hurt on her girlfriend's face.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I just…"

"Get out," Sam whispers as she looks at the ground willing her tears not to fall.

"Baby, I didn't…"

Sam looks up.

"Get out," Sam whispers more harshly.

Kelsey purses her lips willing her own tears to disappear.

"I'm sorry," Kelsey says before leaving Sam's house.

The last thing Kelsey heard before leaving her girl's house was Sam's sobs.


	24. Hope

**A/N: A new chapter and I hope you enjoy…it took me awhile to come up with a good ending, but hopefully this works out well.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Hope

A few days after their fight Sam and Kelsey still haven't spoken. Both of their hearts were breaking and it didn't help that it showed everywhere that they went. It also affected them on and off of the basketball court.

"Sam, Kelsey, get your head into the game," Coach Benson yells out.

It was a practice game, but it didn't matter.

Kylie passes the ball to Sam and is instantly blocked by Kelsey. Sam looks at Kelsey and drops the ball, shaking her head and walking out of the gym. Coach Benson blows her whistle.

"Samantha, you can't just leave right now."

"Watch me," Sam yells over her shoulder.

"Kylie, go follow her and see what's wrong."

"But Coach," Kelsey states only to be interrupted by Benson.

"Kelsey, I think it's better that you don't see her right now. Whatever her problem is, it's because of you so let Kylie go see her."

Kylie nods her head and runs out into the locker room.

**-DG- **

"Brooke, what exactly have you been doing these last few days?" Victoria asks as she watches Brooke move around in her kitchen.

"Well mother unlike you I have been taking care of my child."

Victoria huffs a laugh.

"She doesn't need to be taken care of Brooke. She's grown. The only thing you have to fix is her gayness."

"My daughter doesn't need to be 'fixed' Victoria. She's in love there is nothing wrong with that."

"She's apparently in love with a girl and she has no manners."

Brooke rolls her eyes at her mother.

"When it comes to you, everyone's manners go out the window and as for her loving a girl, like I said there is nothing wrong with that. I love Kelsey and she's great for Sam. She's been through hell this last year and now things are starting to get more normal around here. I don't want you to disrupt that, now get out of my house if you have nothing nice to say about your own granddaughter."

Victoria clicks her tongue, grabs her purse and leaves the house. Julian slowly rounds the corner.

"Is it safe to come out yet?"

Brooke chuckles and nods her head.

"Yeah, bitchtoria is gone."

Julian fully comes into view and grins at his wife.

"I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of myself," Brooke grins and pushes her hair behind her ears. "I never really liked my mother so it's fun as well. I don't need a reason to protect our child."

"No, you don't. No one does."

**-DG- **

Kylie walks into the locker room and sees Sam sitting on the bench looking sad. She had to admit that she had a small crush on Sam, but she didn't really want to mess with her and Kelsey unless she knew for a fact that Sam and Kelsey were over.

"Are you okay?"

Sam looks up and nods her head.

"I am for now."

"Sam, you have to get out of your head." Kylie sits down next to Sam and rests her elbows on her knees. "Whatever is going on with you and Kelsey, it needs to be fixed. You both look heartbroken and it's sad to see." Kylie tries to grab Sam's hand, but Sam pulls it away.

"Kylie, I'm not going to go out with you."

Kylie rolls her eyes.

"That's not the point Sam. What I am saying is that you can't hide anything. Whatever Kelsey said or did, just forgive her so we can move on with this crap and you can be all giggly again."

Sam huffs. "I don't get all giggly."

Kylie chuckles and nods her head.

"Yes, you do. Every time Kelsey comes up to you, you get this giggly thing when you talk. It's cute, but annoying as hell."

"I love her," Sam states truthfully.

"I know, now what are you going to do about it?"

Sam smiles and stands up.

"Thanks Kylie."

"Go get your girl," Kylie stands up and watches Sam start to exit the locker room. Kylie stops her than. "Sam!" Sam turns around and looks at Kylie. "Do you think if you weren't with Kelsey that something could happen between us?"

Sam pondered the question intently. She didn't want to lead Kylie on, but she didn't want to lie to her either.

"Maybe," Sam states before walking out of the locker room.

Kylie grins and looks at the ground.

"Someday."

**-DG- **

After leaving the locker room, Sam ran to the gym, but it was empty. There was no sign of Kelsey. Sam looked at her watch and decided that talking with Kelsey could wait another day. Sam grabbed her bag and left for home.

It was after five by the time that Sam entered her house. She knew that her parents were on a mandatory date night so Sam was left to her own devices.

An hour later and dinner eaten someone bursts through the front door. Sam stays on the couch and watches as Kelsey shuts off the television and stands in front of Sam.

"I'm an idiot. I know that. I can't help it. I love you so much that sometimes I'm afraid that I'm dreaming. Before you I didn't care who I slept with or whether it would happen again. I didn't care about them, but then you come into my life and it's magical and amazing and something I've only thought about in my dreams," Sam wipes at her eyes, but doesn't say a word. "You asked about our future and I lied to you. Every day I think about it. I see us together for the long haul. I see us with kids and careers. You a writer and me a cop like my dad or something that allows me to help people. I see us with a house and rings on our fingers. I see us with a dog named Shadow."

"How many?" Sam asks softly.

"What?"

"How many kids?"

"Two, but more is up for negotiation."

Sam stands up in front of Kelsey.

"Reese and Sara."

Kelsey raises an eyebrow.

"The name our children," Sam leans closer to Kelsey. "Kiss me." Kelsey complies.

Sam moves backwards to her room with Kelsey as their lips are still connected.

Inside Sam's room, Kelsey let's Sam's lips go and turns to shut the door. When she turns around Sam is standing in just her bra and panties.

"Wow," Kelsey mutters with a smile.

"Is it a good wow?" Sam asks unsure.

Kelsey steps forward.

"It's a really good wow."

Sam lies back onto her bed and brings Kelsey down on top of her. Kelsey swallowed hard as she lowered herself to Sam's lips, allowing them to brush lightly, sharing each other's breath, before she closed her eyes and captured the mouth with hers. Kelsey didn't mind, only gasping for breaths between connections of their lips, loving the sweetness of Sam's mouth. Sam granted excess inside her mouth and their tongues met. Kelsey moaned at the contact and they fought for dominance. She wanted more.

Kelsey abandoned Sam's bruising lips for her neck and Sam gasped at the first nip of skin. Sam clung tightly as their bodies pressed together. Kelsey traced Sam's jaw line from one side of her neck to the other with kisses and hot breaths.

"I need you." Kelsey confessed as she kissed Sam's lips again.

Sam writhed under Kelsey as she rocked her hips, connecting with Sam's center.

"You have me."

Kelsey moved wet kisses down the column of Sam's neck, licking and nipping at her collarbone; her hand slipped under Sam and unhooked her bra with ease.

Kelsey separated their bodies enough to get rid of the lacy bra on the floor. Sam's hand found Kelsey and brought Kelsey's shirt over her head. Her hands found Kelsey's breasts and started massaging them through the fabric of her bra, pinching the hardening nipples between her fingers. Kelsey's moans were swallowed by Sam's mouth as Kelsey removed her own bra.

Sam's hand ran up and down Kelsey's stomach. Kelsey smiles before lowering her mouth and teasing the nipple with circles on Sam's exposed breasts. Kelsey moaned as she closed her lips around Sam's rosy bud and grazed it between her teeth as she let it slip out.

"Kelsey…please,"

Kelsey slides her two fingers deep inside and grunted curling them upward she drew them back slowly. She pulsed in again as she suckled Sam's ear lobe. "Do you like that?"

Sam's breath became ragged as Kelsey pressed down on her clit again with each slow pulse of her long fingers inside of her. Sam's nails dug into Kelsey's back in need for a connection.

"…Yes…"

Kelsey began a steady increase in her pace. Sam mashed her lips between her teeth, closed her eyes, and threw her head back, but kept her hands busy. Sam unhooked and unzipped Kelsey's pants and slid her hand inside. Her fingers finding the wetness there but quickly found what they were looking for and Kelsey moaned above her.

"Oh god." Kelsey rested her forehead to Sam's and she closed her eyes. "That feels so good." She rocked her hips in time with Sam's circles for more pressure.

"Yes…so close, baby. I'm so close," Sam moans out with a small smile. She quickened her pace with her fingers, silently begging Kelsey to do the same. Kelsey moaned and her body jerked as her ecstasy took her, Sam quickly followed.

"Hot damn," was all Sam could say. Kelsey laughed and rolled onto her side after pushing the rest of her clothes off and onto the floor. Kelsey smiled when Sam curled into her, a leg going between her thighs.

"Are you okay?" Kelsey asks softly after a few moments of silence.

Sam smiled brightly at her girlfriend.

"It was amazing Kels. God I am so in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too."


	25. Cookies

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter even though not much actually happens. I hope you all like it too.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Cookies

"You know, I think I could get used to this," Sam says with a sated smile on her face.

"I could too. That was amazing and there aren't any more words I can think of right now," Kelsey says with a grin.

Sam snuggles closer to Kelsey.

"I don't see him anymore," Sam states with a big smile as she nuzzles into Kelsey's neck.

Kelsey rubs up and down Sam's back. She always had a fear that when the time had come for her and Sam to take the next step that Sam would freak out if she had touched her. She was happy that it wasn't like that.

"Who don't you see anymore baby?"

"John, I don't see him anymore. Now all I see is you."

Kelsey smiles and kisses Sam softly on the lips.

"How does it feel?" Kelsey questions once she pulls away. "How does it feel too finally and by your choice not be a virgin anymore?"

"I feel different, but it's a good feeling because I'm in love and that's a beautiful thing."

"Be still my heart," Kelsey says with a smile as she pushes hair out of her girlfriend's face. "I love you, Samantha Davis. I truly love you, with all my heart and I hope that someday, we'll get to have what we talked about earlier."

Sam looks at Kelsey with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Yeah, I really do. I mean I never really thought about it before, but one look at you and I'm convinced that you're mine."

"You make me fall in love with you even more every time you speak, do you know that?" Sam says as she sits up in her bed and let's her sheets fall away from her chest. Sam follows Kelsey's eye line towards her chest. She smirks.

"See something you like?"

Kelsey nods her head and licks her lips.

"When will your parents be home?" Kelsey says as her face lowers to Sam's breast. Sam moans as Kelsey's lips enclose over her breast.

"Why exactly?"

Kelsey releases Sam's breast with a pop and looks up at her girlfriend.

"I don't want them coming home to hear you calling out my name."

Sam's voice drops down to a whisper.

"That's where you're wrong, I think you'll be the one calling out my name," Sam purrs before throwing herself over her girlfriend.

"Well, I think I like that idea more," Kelsey says with a grin before capturing Sam's lips.

**-DG- **

"I was really proud of you today," Brooke says as she steps out of the car. "It sounds to me like you're coming around."

Julian grins and his wife and nods his head.

"I am. I genuinely like Kelsey and I think she's good for Sam. She really needs somebody. There are times where I wish it could be another guy, a nice one, but the fates have other plans."

Brooke smiles and steps inside her house with Julian following close behind her. She spots Kelsey and Sam in the kitchen baking something.

"What are you girls doing?"

Sam looks up from the dough in her bowl.

"Um baking cookies, we had a craving."

Kelsey snorts and everyone turns to her.

"Don't mind me," Kelsey says before turning to the oven with a smile on her face.

Julian looks at the dough and smiles.

"Is it chocolate chip?"

Sam nods her head.

"Thank the heavens," Julian turns to his wife. "I'm so happy we have a daughter that can bake. We all know how you can cook."

Brooke pouts as her daughter, Kelsey and her husband laugh.

"I've gotten better though."

"Of course honey," Julian says before kissing his wife soundly.

Brooke pulls away and rolls her eyes.

"All of you are being very mean right now."

"If I make some peanut butter cookies, will you forgive us?" Sam questions with a small smile.

Brooke grins and kisses her daughter's forehead over the counter.

"You're the best sweetie. Come on husband, we shall leave the love birds alone."

Julian smiles and follows his wife happily into their bedroom.

**-DG- **

"Explain to me why you dragged me into our room," Julian says as he sits down on the bed.

Brooke grins and looks at Julian. She didn't know if she should tell her husband this, but it was something that she couldn't keep in anymore. Hopefully Julian won't be upset.

"Do you remember the first time we had sex?"

Julian nods his head with a smile.

"Yeah, it was amazing."

"I agree, now do you remember what we did afterwards?" Brooke asks as she sits down next to her husband and grabs his hand.

"Didn't we bake cookies?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Those cookies were amazing," Julian says with a grin. "I really liked, oh my god, the cookies," Julian states with wide eyes.

"Now baby, don't get upset. I'm sure everything is fine."

"My daughter had sex in my home."

"Yes, Julian she did, but look at it this way. At least she can't get pregnant."

Julian just stares at his wife in shock.

"How are you not freaking out about this?"

"She's in love and I know that because of this love we won't have to deal with a teenage pregnancy. History won't repeat itself," Brooke says in a serious tone as she lets her husband's hand go and walks over to the mirror in her bathroom.

Julian walks behind his wife and places his hands on his wife's shoulder.

"I love Sam, but it still didn't help the fact that it was hard. Being teenagers raising a baby, it was hard."

"I know," Julian responds as he hugs his wife from behind. "I was there too, remember?"

Brooke looks into the mirror.

"I know, but it's turned out alright hasn't it?"

"Yeah, except for the fact that my daughter had sex in our home with her girlfriend."

Brooke shakes her head and walks out of the bathroom.

"Brooke, I'm serious. How can you be so calm?"

Brooke turns to her husband in a serious tone.

"Because I know if I tell Sam not to have sex in our home while we are here she won't. She's afraid of me."

Julian shakes his head not believing his wife. Brooke just raises an eyebrow and walks towards her door and opens it.

"You girls better not be having sex in my kitchen especially while we are home!"

Brooke turns to Julian with a smile and raises a finger singling one second. The next thing that's heard is a crash in the kitchen.

"Damn it, I told you she's like freaking scary. She knows everything."

"Well I'm sorry. I thought you were lying."

Brooke closes her bedroom door with a satisfied smile.

"I told you."

"All hail the powerful Brooke Baker."


	26. Spring Break Part One

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be longer, but I really don't have the time right now to make it longer so it will be continued in the next chapter. Hopefully I can get that to 3,000 words I just didn't want to get you guys left out on an update so here is one. PROMISE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Spring Break Part One

"How does it feel to be halfway through your senior year?" Brooke questions her daughter as she spots her exiting her bedroom.

"It's different. I've been through so much in just a short amount of time and I feel like…I don't know what I feel like."

Brooke brushes the hair off of her daughter's face with a smile.

"I'm sure you figured it out. I also noticed the stack of college applications on the table this morning."

"I can't choose," Sam says with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sam goes to the fridge to grab some apple juice.

It was the second week in March and currently Tree Hill High's spring break. Julian was busy filming his new movie with Alex on point considering she wrote the script. Kelsey was away on vacation with her dad. Brooke had an ordinate amount of free time now that her store was doing better.

"Have you and Kelsey talked about what you're going to do? I'm curious to know if you are going the long distance route for your relationship or if you are going to the same college."

"The only college we applied together was UNC so I'm hoping we both get in. The applications that are on the table are ones that Kelsey has no interest in, but I do. NYU is my second choice and then there are a few in California."

"Why do you want to move far away from me?"

Sam chuckles and quickly hugs her mother.

"It's not about you, mommy. All the schools I have looked into have different things about them that I'm interested in. The only downside I have is whether or not Kelsey and I's relationship can last long distance," Sam pulls away from her mother and sighs. "I just don't know that it will."

**-DG-**

"Do you think that I'm rushing this?" Kelsey asks her father as she looks at the small box in her hand.

"I can't tell you what to think Kels. I can only tell you that doing this now could go either way."

Kelsey sighs and places the box on the table in the café.

"I don't want to lose her dad. I love her with all my heart and there are these moments that I get, and it's just for a fraction of a second, but it's enough to let me know that there is a possibility that she and I won't last and that scares the hell out of me."

"Well like I said when you first told me, you have my blessing. Just don't rush the second part of this deal."

Kelsey smiles slightly. "I won't dad. I've thought about this a lot and I think this is where we are headed."

"You're both eighteen. Just know that it will be a very long road."

Kelsey looks up and smiles when she sees a blonde woman walking towards them.

"It seems you may have a long road to go down as well dad."

Trevor turned around and smiled when he saw the familiar blonde in front of him.

"Hello Lindsey."

Lindsey smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you guys could come."

**-DG-**

"_Mom, dad, I know this might be hard for you to hear, but I really need to tell you something. It's important."_

"_What is it son?"_

"_I'm gay."_

"And cut!" Julian yells as he takes off the headphones on his head. "That was a job well done. You can all go home everybody."

The crew was in a hurry and excited to get the rest of the day off. Alex was smiling brightly.

"This is going kick ass," Alex says with a grin.

"Yeah, I think so too. Sam says that she and Kelsey want to be the first ones to see it. And I'm happy to oblige that."

"That's good, but I'm interested on talking about what you and Brooke have been planning to do for the last few months. Any word from the adoption agency?"

Julian shakes his head sadly.

"No, they haven't gotten back to us yet. I mean we haven't even broached the subject with Sam yet."

"Yeah, but didn't you and Brooke say that you wanted to adopt way before Sam's attack?"

Julian nods his head.

"We did, but we wanted to focus our attention on Sam so that kind of went on the back burner. With Sam going off to college after this summer our house is going to be empty and Brooke and I are still young. Brooke can't carry to full term anymore since the miscarriage six years ago so adoption was our only option."

"I think it's a good thing that you're doing this. Chase and I only wanted one child and adoption was never in our sights. When are you going to tell Sam?"

"Brooke's telling her today."

**-DG-**

"How come this is the first time I've heard about this?" Sam questions softly.

Brooke had just got done telling Sam about the adoption agency.

"Honey, you were dealing with your own stuff and we didn't want to confuse your feelings."

"Mom, you and dad have to start living your life and not have it focused on me. I love you to death, really I do, but you were born to be a mother and I was surprised that it hasn't happened earlier. I mean I was thirteen when you were pregnant and you looked so happy and the next there was no baby and you looked incredible sad. I think it's great that you want to adopt and I support you and dad whole heartedly."

Sam's words brought tears to Brooke's eyes.

"You don't know how much it means to hear you say that."

"Have you thought about what you're looking for?"

"We want a little boy. I don't think I can handle a baby. All thoughts about babies lead me to the one I couldn't have so we were thinking a boy around maybe five years old or four. It doesn't really matter as long as we get a baby."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Character TRY-OUTS:

**Obviously I am going to give Brulian a 4-5 year old boy and I was hoping to get my readers help on it…It would help a lot and give you a preview on what's to come with this story if I chose your description. (Those that aren't picked won't get a detailed spoiler, but you'll get one nonetheless.**

**I need a name, first and last, but a first name is just fine. I need ethnicity as well. I already have the age. I need the boy's back-story. And I need his physical description, hair and eye color, and some of his favorites…so help me out please.**

**Name:**

**Back-story:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Physical Features:**

**Favorites:**

**HELP ME OUT AND GET MAJOR SPOILERS IF U WANT THEM!**


	27. Spring Break Part Two

**A/N: So I said I would try to make this chapter 3,000 words, but unfortunately nothing else is coming to me, but this is the longest chapter written so far so that's a plus. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Spring Break Part Two

Lindsey sat down next to Trevor in the booth while she got a good look at her daughter.

"You've grown."

Kelsey nods her head sadly.

"Yeah, that happens when you leave."

Trevor doesn't interfere because he knows it's the truth. Each year Trevor would send out an e-mail to Lindsey about what happened during the year along with pictures. Nothing ever extended farther than that, but he still loved her. That was for sure.

"I'm sorry. I know I can't apologize for that. There is nothing I can do to change that Kelsey. If I could I would turn back time and change things, but I can't. We can only move forward and I hope that you will give me another chance."

"Even though I didn't respond, I read your e-mails, and your letters. I've gotten the birthday and holiday gifts, but what you don't understand is that that's not what I wanted. Since the time you up and left the only thing I ever wanted was you. Now I'm eighteen and my life is different. I just want to know that you can accept that. I want you to tell me that you can accept the fact that I'm gay."

Trevor politely interrupts.

"I think I'll just leave you two to talk and I'll be back in a few hours. I'll be at the hotel if you need me."

Lindsey waits for Trevor to leave to address her daughter.

"I've been working on that. But I want you to understand that I leaving wasn't entirely based on you coming out Kelsey. That wasn't the only reason. To be honest it shouldn't have even been one."

Kelsey plays with the small box that she had set on the table earlier when she was talking with her dad.

"I've been dating someone, a girl."

Lindsey smiles, glad that her daughter is happy.

"That's great. I hope you're happy."

Kelsey looks at her mom with a teary eyed smile. Thinking about Sam always made her teary eyed. God she loved that girl.

"I am. Sam is everything to me. I don't even want to remember my life before her. I wasn't really into that relationship stuff until Sam. She changed me and I love her for that. God I love her."

Lindsey places a comforting hand on Kelsey's shaking ones.

"After we work on us, I would really like to meet the girl who has stolen your heart and judging by what I think that box is then apparently she's stolen other things too, like your future."

Kelsey smirks.

"That's only if she answers the way I want her too."

"How long have you known her?"

"Um, I've known of her since we were little and in elementary school. I didn't really start being her friend until high school, but we've been on the same basketball team since middle school."

"Sam, do you mean Samantha Baker?"

Kelsey blushes and nods her head.

"Oh my god!" Lindsey exclaims with a bright smile. "I think you were maybe five and you came home from the first day of school and said you met a pretty girl and that you two were going to be best friends and that you were going to spend the rest of your life together."

Kelsey closes her eyes when she realizes what her mother is telling her.

"Wow, I didn't even remember that. It was Sam. She was the girl I was talking about. She stuck up for me on the playground. I called her my hero."

"You were cute when you were talking about her. You'd get this blush which you're sporting right now and the way you talked about your best friend was something I haven't heard before from anyone."

"She's not like anyone I've ever known."

"It sounds like it. It really is good to see you Kelsey and I will spend the rest of my life apologizing for abandoning you."

"It will be okay mom. Things happen for a reason and I believe that this was supposed to happen."

**-DG- **

"I feel like the third wheel," Sam complains as she sits next to Casey and Spencer who were currently cuddling on the McFadden couch.

Casey glances at her best friend and throws her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. It's your girlfriend's fault for leaving you during spring break."

"I told her to go anyway. Did she tell you she's seeing her mom?"

Spencer and Casey freeze at the news. Sam winces. _I guess she didn't._

"Wait, she went to New York to see her mom?" Spencer questions.

Sam nods her head.

"Her mom has been emailing her for years apparently, but Kelsey has never gotten the courage to respond to them. She talked to me about it and I gave her a small amount of it and she finally replied." Sam shakes her head with a smile. "A few minutes later Kelsey gets an IM, from her mom. I told her I'd see her the next day. She told me they talked for hours."

"I hope everything goes well for her. I knew she missed her mom. I didn't think she would actually ever do anything about it."

"That's the thing about Kelsey, Spence. Sometimes she does the unthinkable and it makes me love her even more."

"You are so sweet with words," Casey says with a smile. She glances at her boyfriend and smacks him on the shoulder. "How come you don't say stuff like that?"

Spencer turns to Sam and glares at her.

**-DG-**

Julian walks into his house with a small smile on his face. It was wonderful to talk to Alex about what was going on or what he wanted to happen with the possible adoption. He spots Brooke on the phone and her face turned from a pink shade to pure white. Julian sets his bag on the couch.

"Yes...we'll be there as soon as we can…no thank you."

Brooke hangs up the phone and looks at her husband with wide eyes.

"Brooke, is everything okay? Is it Sam? What's going on?"

"Um, that was the adoption agency. We're first on their list to place a young boy that they have. She didn't go into great detail, but they say if all goes well then it could be a quick adoption. Julian we're getting a son."

Julian grins and swings his wife around.

"Then I think it's time to go meet this boy."

**-DG-**

"I'd like to thank you both for coming down on such short notice. This is an extreme case."

"What's so extreme about it?"

Brooke grabbed Julian's hand as she asked the question. The lady sitting in front of them was Angela Sims. They had met her a few years back when they first looked into adoption.

"This particular boy was born with a heart murmur and it was serious. It turned out that it was more serious then the Doctor's had thought so he just finished his last bout of surgeries. Unfortunately the family that we lined up for him decided not to go through with it."

"They had a chance to become parents and they turned it down because he has a heart problem. Who does that?" Julian complains openly.

"It happens more times than one would think."

"It doesn't make sense. These people want to become parents, why would you turn a child away?"

"The pain of losing them is a reason."

"Julian and I don't want to turn this boy away so what more can you tell us about him."

Angela smiles and brings out her folder.

"His name is Aidan Gabriel Smith. He's half Italian and half Irish. He's five years old and tanner than most kids because of his Italian background. He has light green eyes and light brown hair. He can be very shy considering he has spent most of his life in a hospital, anything other than that you will have to ask him."

"When can we take him home?"

"Tomorrow. I need time to send the paperwork through," Angela stands up and heads to her office door. "If you two would follow me I will send you to see Aidan."

**-DG- **

"Tell me more about your girlfriend," Lindsey orders wanting to get to know the girl that has captured her daughter's heart.

"She's been through a lot. She was attacked twice. The first time was horrible for her. Her boyfriend wasn't very nice. As it turns out, her boyfriend was actually an adult and a murderer. Sam got help though and I told her I was always going to be there for her and nothing was going to change that. And it hasn't. I love her, mom. She's my world."

"So, how did this relationship start anyway?"

"We started off as friends and she leaned on me more and more for support and I was there to give it to her. Then one day we were on her couch and we were flirting and we were so close, our lips were so close and the damn front door opens and bam her dad walks in."

Lindsey couldn't help but chuckle and her daughter's face. Even though the incident happened sometime ago it still annoyed her by the looks of it.

"Then what happened?"

Kelsey shakes her head and sighs.

"Nothing and then for a few weeks we kind of drifted apart. Out of the blue one day I open my door and Sam is right there. I go to apologize, but I get cut off. Sam leaned in and kissed me. And from that day on things changed, but for the better."

"You remind me so much of myself and how I was with your father. You remind me of a girl in love."

"I am in love and it's the best feeling in the world. I never want it to end."

**-DG- **

Brooke and Julian watch as Angela walks into a room with a few small children. Brooke sees Angela approach a small boy in the corner looking at a book. She knells down to his eye level and a few seconds later they both are walking towards the door.

"This is it," Julian says with a smile.

"I know."

"Aidan, these nice people are Brooke and Julian and they were wondering if they could talk to you for a little bit."

Aidan looks up at the strangers with his big green eyes and then he quickly looks away.

"I guess," Aidan says shyly.

Brooke kneels down to the boy slowly as not to scare him.

"It's okay buddy. You don't have to be so shy. My husband and I would really like to get to know you though, is that okay?"

Aidan nods his head slowly. Brooke smiles at him.

"Well where would you like to talk?" Julian adds in softly.

"Outside," Aidan offers as he looks up at Angela who nods her head.

"Okay buddy, let's go."

Brooke offers her hand and was pleased when Aidan grabs a hold of it.

Brooke, Julian and Aidan made it to a big tree in the backyard of the group home. Aidan quickly sat down and brought his knees to his chest as he looked at the ground beneath him.

Brooke and Julian sat on the grass in front of them. They all sat quietly not knowing what to say. Luckily they didn't have to because Aidan spoke first.

"Why'd you want to meet with me?"

"We were hoping if everything went well then you would be able to come home with us."

"Aidan, what do you like to do?"

Aidan looks at Julian not knowing what to say; eventually he does answer the question.

"I like baseball. Do you like baseball?"

Julian chuckles.

"I watch baseball, but our daughter plays basketball."

Aidan looks at Brooke and Julian with interest.

"You have a daughter."

Brooke smiles kindly.

"Yes, we do. She was busy with her friends so unfortunately she couldn't come with us today."

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen."

Aidan's eyes widen.

"That's really old."

Brooke and Julian chuckle and continue talking to the boy who they hope could someday call son.

**-DG- **

"Have your parents been on your ass about college yet?" Sam asks before digging into the pizza box.

Casey finishes a sip of her soda.

"Oh yeah, Mom and dad are so on me about it. Mom wants me to go to NYU and dad wants me to stay closer to home."

"NYU isn't really that far away," Sam comments after she swallows a pepperoni.

"I think its empty nest syndrome for her dad," Spencer says with a smile.

Casey nods her head in agreement.

"Kelsey isn't the only one keeping things from you," Sam starts as she places her plate on the coffee table. "I may have been also."

"Sam, what's going on?" Casey looked concerned now. She really did hope that everything was alright.

"My mom and dad went to Tree Hill's group home today. They're meeting with somebody and hopefully they will be bringing someone home."

"Does that mean you're going to be a big sister?" Casey asks with excitement.

Sam blushes but nods her head in the same.

"Yeah, and I'm excited about it. The only thing that sucks is the fact that I'm eighteen years old and about to go off to school."

"It will all be okay Sam. I'm sure during the summers you'll be at home, right?"

Sam nods her head with a smile.

"Of course I will be."

"Then that's all that matters."

Sam went back to eating her pizza until her phone buzzed.

**Ur getting a brother**

Casey and Spencer looked at Sam's bright smile.

"What's with that look?" Spencer asks with curiosity.

"I'm getting a brother," Sam says before shooting off a text.


	28. New Adjustments

**A/N: Look what I have here…another chapter…sorry it's taken so long to complete, but with fanfiction going wrong every five minutes and life in general my writing kind of took a back seat, but anyway, I am here now so enjoy this chapter…**

**Does anyone know what Kelsey may have up her sleeve? (Future spoilers if you guess right)**

**I would also like to promote my new story Satan's Hitchhiker (Formally known as Broken Time) written by me, othlvr16 and my best friend peyton13sawyer.**

**You can find the link to the story on my profile along with the link to our shared profile…**

**sawyer . james16 (there are no spaces)**

**Please, please, please check it out my loyal readers….please!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: New Adjustments **

"Have we figured out what we are going to do with sleeping arrangements?" Brooke asks her husband as she watches her daughter sleeping on the living room couch.

"Well I was going through our financial status and wondered if we could get an addition onto the house, but it's too much for us to handle at the moment. And with Sam going off for college in a few months I figured it would be a waste."

"So, what'd you come up with?"

"Well our garage does have an upstairs that is currently being used for storage. I figured we could hire someone to remodel it and it would be like a small studio apartment."

Brooke grins and nods her head.

"I like that idea. I'm going to wake up Aidan."

Julian smiles and nods his head.

"I'll wake up the teen."

Julian walks to the couch and pulls the pillow out from under his daughter's head.

"Wake up, sleepy!"

Sam groaned and opened her eyes.

"I've never liked you waking me up, ever."

Julian grins.

"I know that, but whenever your mother wakes you up, you end up falling asleep again."

Sam rolls her eyes and sits up on the couch and stretches her arms. Julian sits down next to his daughter.

"How was the sleep?"

"Dad, I've been sleeping on the couch for over a week and I always give the same answer. It was fine."

"You'll only have to sleep on the couch for a little longer."

"Why is that?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow as she tries to fix her bed-head hair with her fingers.

"I'm having someone come in and fix the upstairs of the garage for you."

"Are you serious?" Sam questions with a smile.

Julian nods his head.

"I'll call someone today and see how fast they can fix it up. We'll see about putting a small bathroom as well. Think you can handle that?"

Sam nods her head with excitement.

**-DG- **

"Aidan, sweetie, it's time to wake up," Brooke says as she rubs Aidan's back slowly getting him out of his sleep.

Aidan turns over and smiles at Brooke showing his teeth.

"Someone looks happy this morning."

"Sammy said she'd take me to school and Kelsey's coming too."

Brooke laughs. She was happy that Aidan and Sam had hit it off fairly easily and when it was time for sleeping arrangements Sam was helpful enough to give up her room.

"Well I think it's time you get dressed and teeth brushed and I'll have Sam and Kelsey stop somewhere for breakfast. How does that sound?"

Aidan smiles and nods his head.

"Thanks Brooke."

"You're welcome buddy," she says as she ruffles his hair.

Aidan hopes off of the bed and runs into the bathroom in a hurry. He really had to pee.

Brooke laughs and lies down on the bed remembering the day she brought him home.

**-DG- **

"_It's okay Aidan. No one is going to hurt you. Come on inside. Sam is here and she really wants to meet you."_

_Aidan nods his head as he grasps Brooke and Julian's hands tighter. All three of them step through the thresh hold of the house and Sam stands up from the couch. Brooke and Julian let go of Aidan's hands and watches as Aidan walks up to Sam slowly who was kneeling on the floor so she was eye level with Aidan._

"_Hello Aidan, I'm Sam and I hope that you'll like it here, but I want to promise you one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_No matter what, I'll be the one to protect you. I'm your big sister. That won't ever change."_

_Aidan nods his head and runs into Sam's arms. Sam smiles at her parents._

**-DG-**

"What up little brother?" Sam asks as she sees Aidan and her mom come into the kitchen.

"Hi Sammy," Aidan says with a small blush.

"I'm going to hit the bathroom and Kelsey should be here in about a half so we'll leave soon, okay?"

Aidan smiles and nods his head. Sam places a kiss on the top of his head.

"How do you think school is going to be like today?" Julian questions his son once Sam leaves the room.

Aidan had started school the day after he entered the Baker home. His first day was as normal as could be. He even made a new friend, Adam.

"School is boring, but Adam and I are going to rock the playground."

Both Brooke and Julian laugh. It didn't take long for Adam to pick up on some of Sam's language.

"Well I hope you have a great day anyway."

A knock on the door brought the conversation to a halt. Kelsey steps inside with a smile.

"Good morning everybody."

Aidan smiles and runs to Kelsey who picks him up in his arms.

"Morning Kelsey."

"Morning little man," Kelsey says as she places her girlfriend's brother back down on the ground.

"Sammy is getting ready, but I have to go get something from my room that I have to show you, stay right here," Aidan orders.

Kelsey chuckles and ruffles his hair.

"Okay, I'll stay right here."

Once Aidan leaves the room, Kelsey walks closer to the kitchen where Julian and Brooke are sitting.

"I was wondering if you two had plans tonight."

Brooke and Julian look at Kelsey in surprise.

"Why?" Brooke questions softly.

"There's something that I need to talk to you two about and I figured I would invite you two to dinner to do it."

Julian looks at Brooke and nods his head. Brooke turns to Kelsey with a smile.

"Sure, we can get Sam to watch Aidan."

Kelsey smiles and nods her head glad that Brooke and Julian agreed. The hard part was what was coming next.

"Is it something bad?" Julian asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No, but it does involve your daughter. She just can't know about it."

"Then we'll keep it a secret."

"I appreciate that."


	29. Promises

**A/N: So there is a reason why I did not update last week and that was because I spent Easter in Chicago. I had no computer and no internet because I was traveling with a friend. But I am here now and I hope that this chapter will be good enough to everyone's liking.**

**I would also like to promote my new story Satan's Hitchhiker (Formally known as Broken Time) written by me, othlvr16 and my best friend peyton13sawyer.**

**You can find the link to the story on my profile along with the link to our shared profile…**

**sawyer . james16 (there are no spaces)**

**Please, please, please check it out my loyal readers….please!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Promises**

"Do you have any idea why Kelsey wants to have dinner with us?" Brooke asks as she and Julian approach the table that Kelsey was sitting at.

"No idea, but it's really freaking me out at this point. She better not break our daughter's heart."

Brooke rolls her eyes and smiles at Kelsey. Kelsey stands up and smiles.

"Thank you for having this dinner with me. I just, thank you."

They all sit down and Kelsey picks up her menu. Brooke glances at Julian and turns to Kelsey.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Kelsey's looks over her menu.

"Can we talk after dinner?"

Brooke purses her lips.

"Sure."

Julian grabs his wife's hand and continues to peruse his menu.

**-DG- **

"Sam, how come it's just us tonight?"

"Because mom and dad are having dinner with my girlfriend and I have no idea why."

Aidan smiles at his sister as he watches her cook.

"What are you making?" Aidan asks as he gets closer to the counter.

Sam looks up at her brother with a smile.

"Homemade pizza, I figured you'd get a kick out of that."

"I've never had it before." Aidan watched as Sam poured sauce onto the dough. "Can I help you spread it?"

Sam grins at Aidan and nods her head.

"Alright, come over here."

**-DG- **

Brooke, Julian and Kelsey had finished their dinner and as the waiter cleared their table Brooke and Julian turned to Kelsey.

"Time to talk, you've been avoiding it all evening. It's your turn to talk."

Kelsey coughed and dug into her pocket to pull out the small box. She placed it on the table in front of her and took a breath. She had a whole speech prepared, but looking into the wide eyes of her girlfriend's parents all words escaped her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Julian asks carefully.

With shaky hands, Kelsey opened the box to reveal a small diamond engagement ring.

"Y-yeah," Kelsey stutters.

Brooke takes a hold of the box and smiles.

"It's beautiful and it's Sam. You did well."

"You're happy about this?" Julian questions his wife. "I mean, I thought you'd go off the handle."

"I'm being polite," Brooke replies in honesty. Brooke looks at Kelsey. "You two are young. I may sound like a hypocrite considering I know I was young when I was engaged."

"I know you may be against it, but I love her and I know we will spend the rest of our lives together. I know it in my heart, but an engagement isn't a marriage it's a promise. It's a real promise."

"If it's a promise than why don't you just get Sam a promise ring instead?" Julian questions out loud.

Kelsey smiles kindly at her girlfriend's parents.

"Promise rings are for couples in high school who hope that they have a future together. Sam and I are different from those couples because we _do _have a future together. I believe that. She believes that and I want two to believe it to."

**-DG- **

Brooke and Julian came home to find their kids sleeping on the couch. Aidan's head was resting on one side of the couch and Sam's was on the other. They were sharing a blanket and a movie was running. Brooke looked from her children to the mess all around them and sighs.

"I'm not cleaning any of that up. It's ridiculous."

Julian smiles and picks their son up from the couch managing not to disturb him.

"I'm going to put him to bed."

"Okay."

Brooke sits down next to her daughter and places Sam's sock covered feet in her lap. Sam felt the movement and stirred awake.

"You're home," Sam says sleepily.

"Yeah, we just got in. We found you and your brother sleeping. And we looked at the messy house."

Sam winces at sits up.

"I'll clean up, don't worry."

"I know you will. I raised you right."

"How was your date with _my _girlfriend?"

Brooke smirks at her daughter's jealousy.

"Our date was fine," Brooke says as she looks at Sam's ring finger with no ring on it. Brooke looks up at Sam and smiles. "She loves you so much."

"I know she does. I love her too, mom. Have you ever felt like you couldn't breathe and at the same time feel like it was the greatest thing in the world?"

"When I am with your dad and he gives me his infamous grin. That's when I feel like that."

"It's a great feeling isn't it?"

"Yeah, baby, it does. Now clean up."

Sam groans as Brooke walks off and into her bedroom.

**-DG- **

Brooke enters her bedroom and smiles as she sees her husband looking through Sam's baby book.

"Are you getting nostalgic on me husband?"

"She was 5 Ibs and she had a set of lungs on her."

Brooke kicked off her shoes and joined her husband.

"I was really scared that day. I was super scared."

"I know, but it was worth it wasn't it?" Julian asks as they look at the picture with Brooke holding their daughter.

"Oh yes, it was."

Julian closes the book and looks at his wife.

"Did we really give permission for Kelsey to marry our daughter?"

"Yes we did and I know it's something that they won't rush into. But I love Kelsey and I would love to have her as another daughter."

"I would too," Julian says truthfully.


	30. College Plans

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: College Plans**

The end of the school year was fast approaching with only a few weeks left until graduation things have been tense with Sam and Kelsey. They hadn't talked about colleges and Kelsey still hadn't popped the question.

It was 3 months ago when Kelsey had asked permission from Julian and Brooke to marry their daughter. They had given permission and Kelsey was thankful for that. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Sam she just didn't know when she was going to propose. She could do right before graduation, she could do it now, and she could even wait until after graduation. Kelsey didn't know when to chose, but she did know that they had to talk about their college choices.

Kelsey had applied to the University of North Carolina. She was lucky that she had gotten in. Kelsey knew that Sam had applied to schools besides UNC, but she was hoping that Sam would want to go to college with her. She didn't know if their relationship could handle long distance.

Sam had applied to University of North Carolina and New York University. She got into both of them. Now she had to choose and that's what she had been debating the last few months.

Currently, Sam and Kelsey were in Sam's finished room above the garage. The room had been finished for a month. Sam was lying on her bed with Kelsey sitting down next to her. They were in the middle of a heated discussion.

"I just don't see why you think you had to apply somewhere other than UNC. Do you think we won't last is that it?"

"Kels, that isn't it at all. I needed a back up and New York was one of them. I nixed the idea of going to college in California. That's too far away, but New York isn't."

Kelsey looked at Sam with hurt.

"It's still away from me," Kelsey whispers.

"Kelsey, look at me, please," Sam begs. Kelsey looks at her. "I want to go to UNC, okay, that's my first choice. And I believe that you and I will be together. The only reason why New York became second choice is because Kylie wanted me to apply. She's my friend. I had to do it."

Kelsey frowns at her girlfriend.

"She has a crush on you."

"Yeah, I know," Sam says with a chuckle. "But I love you and despite her crush on me that doesn't stop me from being her friend. You have nothing to worry about okay? Remember the kids we are supposed to have and the jobs we're supposed to get."

Kelsey smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay than, it's settled. I can tell my parents that UNC is where I will be attending. You don't have to worry anymore."

Kelsey leans down and kisses her girlfriend softly on the lips.

"Why did we start fighting about this anyway?"

Sam shakes her head.

"I have no idea."

**-DG- **

"I don't understand what you are saying," Victoria says as she watches her daughter move around the kitchen. Aidan was sitting at the table eating a snack.

"I told you that I won't be making business trips to New York anymore. Not one every week like I have been doing."

"Brooke, this is your business, it's important."

Brooke turns to Victoria and shakes her head.

"No it isn't, my children are more important than any business. These last few months have been hard on our family. There were times when Julian and I were afraid that Aidan's adoption wouldn't go through and with Sam getting ready for college and everything we were really scared. The business was the last thing on my mind."

"What am I supposed to tell the board?"

"Tell them whatever you like, but remind them that I am their boss and I can fire them if I want to. I'm making my business trip once a month and that's as much as I'll do. If there is anything important than they can call me, but it has to be important otherwise you have good skills mom, figure it out. I'm just the designer and I can do that anywhere."

Victoria glances at her grandson and then to her daughter.

"I give up. I'm going to go now. The business is great and that's important to me. I'll see you later."

Victoria gets up from her chair and walks out the door. Aidan turns to his mom and sighs.

"I don't like her."

Brooke chuckles.

"Your sister doesn't either."

"Good," Aidan replies with a grin. "I didn't want to be left out."

"You're not sweet heart. Your dad doesn't like her either. But without her I wouldn't be here right now so I deal with it."

"You're very important momma."

"And so are you Aidan."

**-DG- **

"So, how are you and Kelsey doing?" Julian asks as his family starts getting ready for dinner. They were already seated at the table and he thought that dinner conversation was important.

"Things are fine. We fought early, but that was the fact that I had told her I got into NYU."

"Have you decided on where you are going to go?" Brooke questions her daughter as she places mash potatoes on her son's plate.

"Yeah, UNC with Kelsey. I love her and I know that New York would have been nice, but UNC is just as good."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Julian questions.

"Of course dad," Sam replies honestly. "I took Kelsey out of the picture when I was thinking about school. This is what I really want to do."

"Sam, are you going to leave me?" Aidan questions softly.

Everyone at the table froze. Sam looked at her little brother with a frown.

"Buddy I'm not going to be gone forever. I'm just going to live at my school, but during breaks and during the summer I promise I'll be home."

Aidan sticks out his pinky.

"Do you pinky promise?"

Sam grins and interlocks their pinkies.

"Pinky promise."

**-DG- **

Brooke and Julian settled into their beds after locking up and turning off the lights.

"I hate that Kelsey asked us so early. I don't think I can hold this in anymore," Brooke says with a frown.

"You have to baby. It's your daughter's marriage proposal. You can't tell her about it. It would ruin everything."

"Julian, I love weddings. I am going to be making dresses. I need to know what our daughter says."

"She'll say yes."

Brooke is silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Julian, do you think they'll last?"

Julian opens his eyes before responding. "They're Sam and Kelsey, of course they will. Why don't you?"

"Yeah, of course, I don't know why I brought that up."

Brooke turned off her light and let the room bathe in darkness. Brooke quickly fell asleep, but it was Julian whose eyes were still open.

* * *

**A/N: There is one more chapter before I do a time jump of 4-5 years. My question for all of you is if you just want me to continue it right here or set up the time jump as a sequel to Defying Gravity?**


	31. A Basketball Proposal

**A/N: To keep this story going I skipped some major components in Kelsey and Sam's high school lives…some of which will be mentioned in this chapter. I was thinking of maybe doing small one-shots for some interesting situations those two girls can get in.**

**Also, this is the last chapter of their teenage years by the way. I decided to just continue this story and not have a sequel which means it's going to be a two in one sort of thing. **

**The next chapter will skip 4-5 years. I do however need to plan that part of the story so you won't be seeing another update from me for a few weeks. It seems a lot of my stories are in planning stages at the moment…oh well.**

**Before I set up the next chapter I'll have another character page where I will highlight the new faces and explain some key facts about the old ones.**

**It will take a few weeks for me to plan some chapters so don't expect a full update next week, only the character page to look forward to.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: A Basketball Proposal**

"What's the plan?" Brooke asks Kelsey as they sit around Brooke's kitchen.

Both Scott families have come to town for Sam's graduation and at the moment, Sam was with all the guys including Kelsey's dad while the girls were sitting around Brooke's kitchen along with Kelsey and her mom.

"I don't know," Kelsey admits. "Graduation is tomorrow and I know I want to ask Sam after it, but how I want to go about doing it, is the hard part."

"Honey, think of what you two share in common," Lindsey suggests.

This was a new thing for Kelsey. A few months ago Lindsey had started to come to Tree Hill to weekends out of the month to spend with her daughter and try to reconcile her relationship with Trevor. Things were slowly starting to come around. Just last week, Trevor and Lindsey had their second, first date.

When Lindsey had met Sam and her family she knew right away that Sam was a good match for her daughter. They balanced each other out and they were clearly in love.

"Basketball is one thing. Maybe I can ask her on the river court. I mean that's where we first starting talking like really talking," Kelsey shakes her head. "I know what I want to say, but I'm scared."

"Lucas proposed to me in an airport," Peyton says with a shrug of her shoulders. "His exact words were, 'I have two plane tickets to Las Vegas, do you want to get married tonight?'."

Brooke and Haley both hide their smiles. Kelsey rolls her eyes.

"That's not very romantic."

"No, but I love him and it was fine for me, the proposal isn't the wedding Kelsey, it isn't the marriage. It's just a step to get there."

"Nathan proposed to me the first time while I was lying on the bed next to him. The second time we were at Rachel's family's cabin and he re-proposed to me on the dock."

"I think what everyone is trying to say is that the proposal isn't the best part. It's just the beginning. You'll think of something and my daughter will say yes because she loves you and that's all that matters."

"I hope you're right."

**-DG-**

The auditorium was filled. The graduating class of 2011 was all in their blue gowns waiting for their name to be called. Parents were watching with tears in their eyes as their children approached the podium to receive the diploma that they had been working hard for four years to receive.

"Samantha Baker…"

The Baker family cheered as Sam made her way across the stage and received her diploma. Brooke and Julian both had tears in their eyes as their only daughter, only biological child received her diploma.

"We have another thirteen years before we have to do this again," Julian whispers in his wife's ear.

Brooke shakes her head.

"Aidan's never leaving the house."

"Kylie Chase…"

From her seat surrounded by students, Kelsey frowned at her teammate. When the girls had won the state championship, Kylie had kissed Sam and that had pissed Kelsey off. Kelsey was relieved when Sam had slapped her, but Sam still remained friends with Kylie, Kelsey didn't bother.

"Kelsey Daniels…"

Trevor and Lindsey smiled brightly as their daughter stood with confidence and walked her way up the stage. She smiled when she received her diploma and waved at her family before walking back down.

The names continued and the families cheered. Kelsey was growing more nervous every minute just counting down in her head the moment that she would propose to her girlfriend.

**-DG- **

"How does it feel Graduate?"Haley asked her niece with a smile.

Sam wrapped her arms around Haley and hugged her tight.

"I'm okay it sucks that Lucy Michaels beat me out of being valedictorian, but if it wasn't for my stupid surgery and missing all that time to study for finals. I would've been just fine."

Haley pulled away from Sam and raised her eyebrow.

"Honey, your appendix burst. You needed the surgery."

"Don't remind me," Sam looked around the river court and smiled. There was a huge tent set up for Kelsey and Sam's graduation party. "You guys did amazing with all of this."

"It was Peyton's idea."

"What was my idea?" Peyton asks as she approaches the two girls.

"Having the party at the river court," Haley states.

Peyton nods her head.

"Of course it was. I'm a genius."

Haley and Sam just stare at Peyton.

"What?"

Sam and Haley crack up.

**-DG- **

It was well into the party when Kelsey and Sam other classmates showed up. Kelsey groaned from her and Sam's snuggled up place when she spotted Kylie walking into the tent.

"Baby, I know you don't like her, but she's my friend despite the obvious tension that you too have."

Kelsey kisses Sam on the lips and nods her head.

"You want to play a game of one on one?" Kelsey asks.

Sam smiles and nods her head, getting off of Kelsey's lap and running towards the court. Kelsey walked over to Brooke who had a basketball in her hand and handed it to Kelsey.

"Good luck," Brooke whispers.

Kelsey smiles shyly and nods her head.

"I hope."

Kelsey glanced at the words written on the ball and smiled.

"Game on, baby!" Kelsey yells.

Sam grins.

**-DG-**

Julian walks over to Brooke and wraps his arms around her.

"The game is almost over, does that mean Kelsey's going to propose?"

Brooke whispers back.

"Yeah."

"I'm nervous," Julian states honestly.

"Me, too."

**-DG- **

"Okay Sam, its game point, are you ready to lose?" Kelsey taunted with a smile.

"Bring it, baby."

Kelsey checked the ball to Sam. Sam checked the ball back. Kelsey headed for the hoop, but Sam quickly swooped in and stole the ball. Kelsey stepped back and dug into her pocket for the ring box. Sam shot the ball and it went in.

Everyone who was watching cheered for Sam. Kelsey glanced at Brooke before Sam could turn around.

"Sam, grab the ball!"

Sam ran to get the ball. Then she finally looked at the words written on the ball. _Marry me?_

Sam slowly walked back onto the court while still looking at the ball. Sam looked up at Kelsey and spotted the ring box that Kelsey was holding out to her. Sam dropped the ball and let it bounce away, slowly. Kelsey walked closer to Sam.

"I would've been down on my knee, but I feel like its a little cliché so I decided to do it this way. We've known each other for as long as I can remember and from the day that I knew I liked girls was the day that I knew I liked you. You're my friend and teammate, my lover and everything else. You saw me for me and didn't listen to the rumors. You gave me a chance and I'm grateful for that. Samantha, I love you and we've talked about being together forever and I think our forever could start now. Samantha Haley Baker, will you marry me?"

The crowd held their breath. Kylie was glaring at Kelsey. Sam was crying, but with a smile on her face. She knew her answer the moment she spotted the ring.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Kelsey grinned and caught Sam as she jumped into her arms. Kelsey placed Sam back on the ground and put the ring on Sam's finger. The adults ran towards the newly engaged couple.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw Kylie leave with a sad look on her face.

"What are you going to do now?" Peyton asks her niece.

Sam stared lovingly at Kelsey.

"I've got a wedding to plan."


	32. Prologue ll: Character Info

**A/N: Here is the new character info for the time jump. Next week we will get into the story.**

**But in the meantime I have actually sat down to plan a lot of new stories and I would like people to visit my profile and vote for their favorites.**

* * *

**Samantha Baker: **She is now 23 years old and living in a New York apartment. She transferred from UNC after going there for a year. She hasn't been home in three years. She talks occasionally with her family and friends on the phone. She currently has one book written and is supposed to be working on a second.

**Kyle Chase: **She is now 23 years old and living in New York City. She is best friends with Samantha Baker and is currently her book editor. After revealing she is gay to her parents, freshman year of college, her parents have disowned her. She met back up with Sam her second year at NYU when she and Sam became roommates.

**Kelsey Daniels: **She is 23 years old and is living in the Baker's garage apartment in Tree Hill. She is working with the Tree Hill Police Department.

**Aidan Baker: **He is now 10 years old and feels like his sister has abandoned him. He spends his extra time with Kelsey when he isn't playing basketball or baseball.

**Brooke Baker: **She is 39 years old. Two years ago she gave her company to her mother and decided to turn her store back into Karen's Café. Her business partner is Haley Scott.

**Julian Baker: **He is 39 years old. He produces and directs a few movies a year. He works with his wife and assistant coaches his son's baseball and basketball teams.

**Haley Scott: **She is 39 years old. After Nathan's stint with the NBA, the Scotts relocated back to Tree Hill. She became Brooke's business partner.

**Nathan Scott: **He is 39 years old. He is currently working as a sports agent with his friend's Clay Evan's business, Fortitude. He coaches Lydia and Aidan's baseball and basketball teams.

**Lydia Scott: **She is 12 years old and she is the younger sister of Jamie Scott. She's a bookworm and a sports fanatic. She is best friends with Aidan Baker.

***These next few characters will either be mentioned or possibly show up in a few chapters along with some other new characters which I won't be revealing quite yet***

**Spencer Adams: **He is 20 years old and goes to school in Raleigh.

**Casey McFadden: **She is 21 years old and goes to school in Raleigh with Spencer.

***Both are still friends with Kelsey and Sam, but their friendship has been strained in the last five years***

**James Scott: **He is 21 years old is playing professional baseball.

**Trevor and Lindsey Daniels: **Both moved to South Carolina after Trevor was almost killed on the job. They remarried two years ago. Lindsey is a book editor for a small firm in South Carolina and Trevor is retired, but helps out the local police department from time to time.

**Millicent and Mouth McFadden: **Both moved to Portland after their daughter's graduation. They have their own morning talk show.

**Alex and Chase Adams: **Both moved to California so Alex could get back into the movie business and Chase works as a recruitment officer.

* * *

**A/N: You can either vote from my profile or tell me in my review…Pick your two favorite…**

**A-Being 15 years old and the daughter of big time producer and director Julian Baker and Hollywood's biggest actress Alex Dupre, Samantha Baker had never had an easy life always being in the spotlight. Can a small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina change everything for a girl who thought she had nothing? Couples: Brooke/Julian, Alex/Chase.**

**B-The Baker Twins, Jude and Davis were always curious people unlike their older sister Samantha. So when Brooke and Julian separated they asked why. When their parents started dating other people, they asked why…When they saw their sister with cuts on her wrists or saw their sister snorting white powder, it was only logical that they asked why. Couples: Brooke/Julian, Brooke/OC, Julian/OC**

**C-23 year old Brooke Davis had it all. She was rich, powerful and single…until she fell asleep. When she woke up she was 39, married, running a small town Café and the big shocker, a mother to a 15 year old, Samantha Baker and 10 year old, Jude Baker. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**D-Julian Baker first met Brooke almost 6 years ago. She was 17 and he was 20. It had been love at first sight, but like most summer romances, they come to an inevitable end. He thought he'd never see her again, until a job put him in her hometown. When he saw her again he expected the spark between them to still exist. What he didn't expect to see was the small little girl holding onto her legs and calling her mommy. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**E-Sam was happy with her family. She had adopted Aunts and Uncles and a couple of cousins plus two parents that loved her. A classroom assignment makes Sam's reality hit her hard with just two words. Family Tree. Sam already knew who her birth mother was, but not once had she thought about her birth father, until now. When she learns the truth, she realizes she's a little closer to her huge adopted family then she believed. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**


	33. Part 2 Ch 1: Five Years Later

**A/N: Some may be upset with what is presented with this chapter, but I promise things will get better. I guarantee it. It will take a little bit though. I do hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it and then maybe you can all tell me who Sam and Kelsey seem to be like what couple on One Tree Hill.**

**As for the order in which the new stories I will be starting, I'm giving it another week before I tell you. Votes in my profile are really low, but votes from reviews are huge…I have to do some tallies and then I have to plan the story…**

**I'll be working on one of the new stories after I finish writing You Found Me, the sequel to How to Save a Life, which is currently being written as we speak. I want to be almost finished with writing that story until I post it so you have to wait a little bit longer on that.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Five Years Later**

_Sometimes it feels like it was yesterday, graduating high school, saying goodbye. That feeling that you get at 17 or 18 that nobody in the history of the world has ever been this close. Has ever loved as fiercely or laughed as hard or cared as much. Sometimes it feels like it was yesterday and sometimes it feels like someone else's memory._

It had been five years since the class of 2011 had graduated. Most had gone on to college and graduated and are now holding down jobs. Some high school couples have gotten married and are now starting a family, others have broken up and found new love while others have just remained heartbroken and their job is the only thing that mattered. At least that's what it was like for Kelsey Daniels, whose fiancé had left her at the altar on their wedding day.

Now she's one of Tree Hill's finest. Her job was what mattered to her now even though the love she had for Samantha Baker still remained.

Kelsey Daniels has had the same routine for the past three years. She woke up every morning and took a shower. She'd dress in her uniform, put on her badge and her gun and head to Karen's Café to have her morning talk with Brooke. Something Kelsey knew that Brooke appreciated considering Brooke hasn't spoken to her own daughter in a long time.

She'd spend about an hour in Karen's Café before her shift at the police station started. When work was finished, she'd have dinner with the Bakers, spend some time with Aidan, go to her apartment in the Baker garage and pick up the same book she has read over and over. She'd sleep and she'd do it all over again.

Sometimes on the weekends she would spend some time with friends, Ally and Jesse, from her high school basketball team. They were married and are currently expecting their son in four months.

Kelsey sighed as she got up out of bed. She spotted a recently opened piece of mail and smiled as she remembered reading it. In a few days she had something to look forward to, her best friend Spencer Adam's wedding. She also hoped that maybe Sam would finally make the trip back home.

**-DG- **

In a studio apartment in New York City, two brunettes were lounging about on their couch. The first brunette was sitting on the couch while the second brunette had her head lying on the first brunette's lap while looking at a wedding invitation.

MR. AND MRS. MARVIN MCFADDEN

REQUEST THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY

AT THE MARRIAGE OF THEIR DAUGHTER

_**Casey Annabelle McFadden**_

TO

_**Spencer Riley Adams**_

TUESDAY, The FIFTH OF JUNE

AT EIGHT O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING

TREE HILL, NC

"Have you thought about what you are going to do yet, Sam?"

Sam places the invitation on the floor and looks up at her girlfriend.

"No, I haven't been home in three years. It's not going to be a good reunion. I don't want to ruin Casey and Spencer's wedding."

"You know I love you Samantha, but I think it's time you visit home. I'll be here when you get back."

"You're worried about me going home, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I can't compare to Kelsey Daniels. For heaven's sake you almost married that girl. I didn't think I'd ever get this chance with you."

Sam holds onto her lovers hand and grasps it.

"I still have a few days to figure it out, but until then I think I need to get some writing done," Sam says as she sits up. She hears her lover whine and she smiles.

"If I don't get some writing done then I think my editor might kick my ass," Sam says with a smirk.

"I have on very good authority that your editor loves to kick your ass," Sam's lover says playfully with a small smirk in place.

Sam is almost out of the room before she turns back to her lover.

"Kylie?"

Kylie looks at Sam waiting for what her girlfriend was trying to say.

"I love you, too."

Kylie smiles and watches as her girlfriend goes into her office, hopefully to start her new book.

Ever since high school, Kylie had a huge crush on her teammate, Samantha Baker. She knew that she had wanted Sam as a girlfriend for as long as she could remember in the past five years, but Kelsey Daniels always stood in her way.

Kylie had kissed Sam once in high school, but that hadn't turned out well for her. Kylie was there when Kelsey had proposed on their graduation day and Kylie was there when Sam had transferred to NYU after leaving Kelsey standing at the altar. It took a year before Kylie had made a move on Sam and since then they have been living their lives in New York, nether one of them traveled to Tree Hill. There were too many memories.

Sometimes at night within the last two years, when Kylie was holding a sleeping Sam in her arms, Kylie thought about the family that Sam had left behind. She knew her girlfriend felt bad for not staying in contact with her high school friends or not visiting her family during breaks. But the one thing that broke her heart was that no matter what she did for Sam, she couldn't hold a token to Kelsey Daniels.

Just like in her heart she knew that Sam still loved her and it had nothing to do with Sam saying Kelsey's name in her sleep every night.

**-DG- **

Brooke Baker looks up from the cash register when she hears the bell above Karen's Café start to ring. Brooke smiles.

"Officer Daniels, come sit and have some coffee."

Kelsey grins and sits at the counter.

"Good morning, Brooke. How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine," Brooke says as she pours Kelsey her coffee.

Kelsey takes a sip and smiles.

"Any word today?" Kelsey asks carefully knowing that anything to do with Sam was a sore subject for Brooke.

Brooke looks at Kelsey sadly.

"You have asked the same question for three years and my answer is always the same. I'm sorry."

Kelsey nods her head.

"It's okay. I just figured with Spencer and Casey's wedding that she might finally show her face, that's all."

"I never understood why she did what she did," Brooke replies. "She loves you and you loved her. I don't get it at all."

"It's simple. She wasn't ready to be my wife. I just wished she would have left before the wedding."

"I think everybody does Kelsey. As I watched my daughter run down that aisle after walking up it, my eyes went to you. You feel to the ground and you wouldn't move and you scared me. It took you a month to come out of your house that you bought with Sam."

"I know Brooke. I sold the house, moved into Sam's bedroom and I'm still not fully recovered and it's been three years. What does that say about me?"

"That you still love her."

"Of course I do. I just don't know what that means yet. But I better get going. I have to go to work."

Brooke grasps Kelsey's hand.

"You be safe, okay? I can't lose you, too."

"I will be," Kelsey replies with a slight smile before she leaves the café.

Brooke sighs and goes back to work.

**-DG- **

Sam continues to stare at the white screen on her computer. She had been in her office for most of the day and she only managed to write a few words.

Kylie walks into the room and Sam spins around in her chair.

"How's the writing coming?" Kylie asks as she sits down in Sam's lap.

Sam wraps her arms around Kylie.

"I wrote a few words, but then I deleted them because they sucked. I don't know Kylie. I'm stuck."

Kylie places her hands on Sam's cheek.

"Then I think it's time to go to the place that gave you the inspiration that helped you write your first book. Go to the wedding. Who knows, I mean with all the drama of you returning, you might come up with something. Just don't stay too long. I'll be at home waiting for you."

Sam smiles and leans up to place her lips over Kylie's. Sam's hands moved from Kylie's lips to her ass and Kylie moaned as her hips jerked.

Kylie pulls away from the kiss.

"Bedroom. Now!"

**-DG-**

"Thank you for dinner, Brooke," Kelsey says with a smile. "I always look forward to it."

"You don't need to thank me Kelsey. I love you, so I'm going to cook for you."

Julian grins at his wife and Aidan rolls his eyes at his mother. Kelsey nudged Aidan who shrugs his shoulders.

"Anything serious going on in the city of Tree Hill Kels?" Julian asks as he pushes away his plate. He had eaten enough.

"Nothing really, we haven't had anything big happen in our town since, well you know."

Julian nods his head in understanding while Brooke gathered everyone's finished plates. She didn't want to listen to anything that revolved around Sam. She was hurt enough. She didn't need to be hurt further.

"That's good. We don't need anything like that happening again," Julian comments.

Aidan excuses himself from the table and heads to his room. He had a date with his Xbox. Kelsey notices that Brooke doesn't come back to the table and in fact as she looked around she noticed that Brooke was nowhere to be seen.

"Julian, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Anytime that Sam is mentioned I've noticed that Brooke and Aidan don't like to be around. How come it's not like that for you?"

"I'm hurt Kelsey, but I know my daughter. I know she'll come home, but only when she's ready. Brooke's hurt because she and Sam were always so close. Aidan is hurt because he didn't have much time to spend with Sam and then she went to college. Sam is my baby girl, my only girl and I love her and I understand her need to have time. I'm hurt, but I don't show it because someone needs to stay strong in the family."

"Is it wrong of me to pray that Sam comes back for the wedding and things will be like before?"

Julian shakes his head.

"No it's not, but you and I both know that it isn't going to be like before."

"I know," Kelsey stands up from the table and sighs. "Tell Brooke, I'll see her in the morning."

"Will do."

Kelsey leaves Julian at the table and heads to her apartment.

**-DG- **

After showering and getting ready for things the next morning, Kelsey lies down on her bed and grabs the well worn book from her bedside table. Kelsey traces the words on the front of the cover and smiles.

_Love and Crime: A story about a cop and her journey to her true love_

_Samantha Baker_

Kelsey flips to chapter one and starts reading the familiar words.


	34. Part 2 Ch 2: Coming Home

**A/N: This should've been up yesterday, but I am currently a volunteer for a program this summer so my hours are kind of wacky. I was just so tired to write yesterday…So, here is what I have been thinking and this is only for the next three months or so, but I was thinking that if you don't see an update for any one of my stories on the day they are supposed to be updated then expect to see one on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. That way I don't have to skip a week, you just have to wait a few days.**

**The poll results are in and I will be telling you guys the results of the poll.**

**Here is the order that I will be writing these stories…D, B, E, C, A**

**D=29 Votes, B=25 Votes, E=21 Votes, C=14 Votes, A=10 Votes**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Coming Home**

_My name is Samantha Baker. 5 years ago, I graduated from High school with my friends. Kelsey Daniels became a cop. Jesse and Ally got married and are now expecting. I wrote a novel and fell for my editor, Kylie. Things have changed in 5 years, but in many ways, this is just the beginning._

Sam rolled out of Kylie's arms to shut off their alarm. It was seven in the morning and Sam had a lot of things to do before she made the trip to Tree Hill.

Kylie mumbles incoherently and then opens her eyes.

"I hate mornings," Kylie says with a yawn. "I'm always tired."

Sam chuckles and holds her naked girlfriend to her body.

"I think you're always tired for a whole other reason that of which I am proud of. All night sex is the best kind of sex."

Kylie steals a kiss, but Sam turns it into a full on make-out session. Tongue's collided and soon Sam pulled away with a smile.

"That was nice, but um, I need to get things ready so. I'm going to grab a shower."

Kylie nods her head and watches as Sam walks naked into their bathroom. Kylie decides to sit up when she hears the shower turn on.

Kylie looks around for her lost clothing and couldn't find it. She remembered Sam taking it off halfway down the hallway, so she gets out of bed and grabs sweat pants and a t-shirt. She didn't have the energy to put anything else on.

Knowing that it would be awhile before Sam got out of the bathroom, Kylie heads to their kitchen to start their coffee for the morning.

Half hour later, Sam walks into the kitchen and sees her girlfriend sitting at the table and reading a manuscript.

Sam pours herself a cup of coffee and takes a seat next to Kylie.

"Does that manuscript have any promise?" Sam asks before taking a sip.

Kylie nods her head.

"Yeah, it does, but I have to read all of it before I can give my opinion. I did that with your manuscript and yours was the first one I read."

Sam frowns at Kylie's raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry that I can't write another book. I have no idea why I'm stuck and it sucks and it bugs the hell out of me. It really does. My first book came easy. Getting it published was the hard part."

"That is why you are going to Tree Hill, to hopefully get the inspiration needed to write your second book."

**-DG- **

When Kelsey Daniels stepped into the police station and found it surrounded by people from the FBI she instantly grew worried. There was only one other time she knew the FBI and that was when she was still in high school.

"Rider, what's going on?" Kelsey asked.

Anthony Rider was her partner. He had been on the force for ten years.

"FBI is here. They're not saying anything, really, but one person has been asking for a Daniels, didn't specify if it was you or not. It could be for your father. I don't know."

"Who is the person?"

"Apparently she's former FBI. She retired about five years ago. Something brought her back in. Her name is Susan Berry."

Her worst fears were answered. She ran away from Rider in a haste leaving him very confused. She walked into the room where several FBI agents stood. In front of her was Susan Berry.

"Agent Berry," Kelsey greeted.

"Kelsey, no more formalities. I really didn't want to see you again."

"Me either ma'am."

"Can someone please tell me what is going on? Is my officer in trouble because if she is then I think IAB should be here?"

Susan Berry looked at the caption and shook her head.

"There is no need for IAB. Officer Daniels isn't in trouble or at least I don't think so. I need your best officers in here."

"Why?"

"Look, Captain, I have no time for arguments. Now I need your best officers in her. They need to catch up with the case."

"What case?"

Susan Berry was growing frustrated.

"The Samantha Baker case."

"Wasn't that case closed 5 years ago?"

"It just got re-opened."

**-DG- **

The trip from New York wasn't long. Sam had chosen to drive so she would have a way to get around town. Sam had driven to a house she had once owned with Kelsey. It wasn't a big house, but it wasn't small either. It was a two story white house with a red door (Something in which Brooke had loved about it). Sam sees cars parked in the driveway and kids playing in the yard. That was supposed to be for her and Kelsey and when they started their family. Not for some strangers.

"_Can you believe this, baby? We actually own this house," Kelsey says in excitement as she steps onto the huge porch. Sam was sitting in a swinging chair looking at their huge lawn. Sam had a smile on her face._

"_I know. We actually own it and we can afford it which is amazing. I can so see us in this house growing old together, watching our children, Reese and Sara play with our dog Shadow. I can see it all and what's even better is that we are married and completely in love."_

_Kelsey sits down next to her fiancé and smiles._

"_Just one year and we will have most of it down. We'll be married and then after college we can start the process of having children."_

_Sam rests her head on Kelsey's shoulder and grabs her hand._

"_That sounds like a dream."_

"_It's a big dream," Kelsey says with a smile. "But it's our dream."_

Snapping out of her memory, Sam drives away leaving her big dream behind.

**-DG-**

Brooke was in the Café wiping down the counters. The TV was on and Haley was currently taking an order. Brooke glances up and sees a familiar picture on the TV. She runs to the remote and instantly turns the TV volume up, startling Haley who had just finished placing an order for their cooks.

"_We are sorry to interrupt your normal broadcast, but we have an important news bulletin. At exactly eleven o'clock this morning, prisoner convict, Leon Sheets has escaped from federal prison. There is no word on exactly how it happened, but our sources tell us that they have brought in their best FBI agents and officers. Leon Sheets was convicted for the murder of three girls and the rape of four along with the attempted murders of a FBI agent and one of his former rape victims. Samantha Baker was the only living girl to have survived the brutal attacks. The police have reason to believe that Leon Sheets is on his way to Tree Hill to find Samantha and finish what he had started. If any of you have seen this man please contact the hotline at the bottom of the screen."_

Brooke was gripping the counter so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Haley grabbed the remote from Brooke's hands and shut off the TV.

"Brooke, honey, you have to breathe."

"This was supposed to be over Haley. He was on death row. How does someone escape while they are on death row? This isn't Prison Break. It's not supposed to happen in real life."

"I know," Haley whispers as she gathers her best friend in a hug.

"I'd never thought I would say this, but I'm really hoping that my daughter come home."


	35. Part 2 Ch 3: Finally Home

**A/N: I missed yesterday's update because I was so wiped out. I had half of the chapter finished before finally shutting my eyes and conking out. But it is now finished and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Finally Home**

"Do we have any location on Leon?" Kelsey asks desperately as she goes over the files.

Half of the room was filled with FBI Agents, some new and some from when Leon Sheets' case was first brought about.

Agent Berry shakes her head.

"We haven't been able to get a location on him, but he was first seen at a café in Raleigh. There's speculation on him being seen in Wilmington. We have reason to believe he's headed here."

Everyone looked at Kelsey who had been answering all the questions. Kelsey didn't disappoint when she threw her two cents in.

"Sam hasn't been home in three years. She's in New York."

Agent Berry looks at Kelsey, all the sadness in her eyes, clearly showing.

After Sam's attack five years ago, Agent Berry would call for a yearly update. Sam hasn't answered the phone, the last three years.

"Mutual friends of ours are getting married so it's a possibility that she could show up out of the blue."

"We'll keep an eye out."

"Yeah, that really worked out the last time!" Kelsey says before getting up. "Excuse me."

Kelsey leaves the room needing to get away. She was worried about Sam. And she was worried about the Baker family.

"I think Officer Daniels has the right idea. We should break up and meet again in another hour."

Agent Berry dismisses the group.

**-DG-**

Sam parked her car in the family driveway. She knew her father was home because his car was in the driveway. She was glad that he was home and not her mother. The conversation she needs to have with her mother was going to be a long one and one that she couldn't handle right now.

Sam took a breath and got out of the car, locking it in the process. Sam walked up to the front steps getting ready to knock, but was surprised when the door opened in front of her.

Julian looked his daughter in shock. He had been ready to go to the Café.

"We're you leaving?" Sam asks hesitantly not knowing what to really say.

"I was, but not anymore. Since when do you knock?" Julian questions as he holds the door open waiting for Sam to step through it.

"I figured I was disowned or something," Sam mumbles load enough for her father to hear her.

Julian and Sam take a seat on the couch.

"No, I'd never do that. Your mom and brother are angry with you though. I have to admit that I am a little bit too. Three years, Samantha, three years and we got six phone calls, but no visits. What's up with that?"

Sam already had tears in her eyes and Julian felt bad for the young woman, but he still wanted answers.

"I don't know. I left in the worst possible way and I was afraid to come back. I was afraid to see her and you guys because I know you love Kelsey just as much as you love me and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Honey, we didn't understand. You ran back down that aisle and took off. You came back two weeks later and gave Kelsey her ring back. You packed some stuff and you were off to New York. We never really got an explanation."

"I didn't have one," Sam admits with a sniffle. "I was nineteen and scared. I don't know why I ran, but I did and I hurt everyone in the process. I didn't mean to."

"It's time you start making amends."

"I don't know where to start."

"Maybe you start with the fiancé you left."

**-DG- **

"Nice shot Lydia. Your turn Aidan," Nathan says as he throws the ball.

Aidan catches it in his glove with a smile. Lydia cheers for him.

Nathan, Lydia and Aidan were on the baseball field getting prepared for the upcoming summer season.

"Dad, I don't want to catch anymore, it's boring," Lydia claims as she places her glove on the ground so she could fix her ponytail.

Nathan chuckles and nods his head.

"Alright my players, let's head to the café and see what your moms can give us for snack. How'd you like that?"

"Awesome," Aidan says with a smile.

"I thought so," Nathan states as he catches the glove that Aidan throws at him. "Let's head out."

**-DG- **

Agent Berry approaches Kelsey's desk.

"I'm sorry about Sam."

Kelsey nods her head.

"Everyone is sorry, including Samantha herself, but it doesn't change anything. I'm still alone and now I have to worry about my ex's life because the bastard that hurt her is now out there roaming free," Kelsey says as she twirls something between her fingers.

"Kelsey, we have the best guys on this. We will find him."

"After 72 hours the odds of finding an escaped convict drop to less than five percent. It's already been almost a whole day."

"You can't give up hope Kelsey. I need you with us."

"I think I just need to go home and sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately, something's different and I haven't figured out what it is yet."

"Go home and come back tomorrow. I'll fill you in when you get back."

Kelsey stands up from her desk and forces a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Agent Berry watches Kelsey gather her things and leave the bullpen. Agent Berry sighs when she realizes what Kelsey was twirling with between her fingers. It was an engagement ring.

**-DG- **

Aidan and Brooke rush into the house after eating some rice crispy treats at the Café. Aidan had sat and told his mom all about his day and Brooke tried on several occasions to pay attention, but she felt bad when she couldn't. All she could think about was her daughter and the escaped convict, Leon Sheets.

Julian was in the kitchen nursing a scotch. After talking with Sam for a few hours, Julian had needed a drink. He never received the answers he was looking for, but at least he got to see his daughter.

"Hi dad," Aidan greets with a smile.

"Hey buddy."

Brooke notices the scotch on the table and frowns.

"Aidan, can you please go change your clothes while your dad and I talk?"

"Okay, mom."

Aidan runs to his room and closes the door. Brooke turns to her husband.

"Why are you drinking? You said you'd stop, Julian," Brooke says harshly.

Julian sighs.

"It's my first and only glass plus it's still half full."

"Half empty," Brooke says with a raised eyebrow. "I don't have time to deal with this. Have you seen the news?"

Julian nods his head.

"Why didn't you come to the Café?"

"I was busy," Julian says with a sigh as he pushes his glass of Scotch out of the way. "Is there still a car in our driveway that doesn't belong to us or Kelsey?"

Brooke furrows her eyebrow. She did remember seeing a car in the driveway.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's Sam's."

"It's Sam's car as in our daughter, Samantha's car, the same Samantha that hasn't been home in three years?"

Julian nods his head. Brooke reaches for Julian's drink and finishes it off.

**-DG-**

Kelsey sighs as she enters her home. She wasn't in the mood to eat. She really wasn't in the mood to do anything.

Kelsey stops her movement when she realizes she isn't there alone. Kelsey's eyes widen when she sees the woman sitting on her bed.

"Sam?"

Sam looks up at the voice and she smiles slightly.

"Hello, Kelsey."

With those two words it was like Kelsey's world completely stops.


	36. Part 2 Ch 4: Face to Face

**A/N: This was sitting half finished on my computer and despite my tiredness I decided to finish it up quickly. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Face to Face**

Kelsey and Sam continued to take each other in. Kelsey smiled inwardly at finally seeing Sam for what had been years. Truly, all Kelsey wanted to do was kiss her, but that wasn't going to happen.

Sam on the other hand was struggling at what to do. This was the first time that Sam had seen Kelsey in her work uniform. She knew Kelsey had joined the force, but seeing it with her own eyes was something else.

Sam knew she had hurt Kelsey.

Sam knew she had Kylie waiting at home for her, but all she wanted to do was kiss Kelsey.

She knew it wasn't going to happen.

"What do you want?" Kelsey asks as she takes off her belt and unloads her gun from her holster.

"I don't know," Sam admits as she watches Kelsey move around the room.

Kelsey locked her gun in the small safe she owned and faced her ex.

"Three years! Three years and all you can say is 'I don't know.'?"

Sam looked down ashamed. She knew it was going to be hard, but having Kelsey yell at her was something else.

"I can't apologize because I hurt you really bad and in the worst possible way, but I'm sorry Kelsey. I don't know why I did it."

"You didn't love me," Kelsey says with a whisper.

Sam shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

"That's not true. I did lov-I do love you, but it was marriage."

"Fine you weren't ready. We didn't have to get married. I would have been perfectly content with being engaged our whole lives because that meant you still wanted me."

Sam remains silent because she honestly didn't know what to say. For the first time in three years she is witnessing Kelsey's pain.

Kelsey sighs and shakes her head.

"I don't know how long you will be here or whatnot, but obviously we have some problems that we haven't worked through, but right now you have a family that you need to reconcile with. I've waited three years. I can wait longer. You're family can't."

Sam silently walks towards the stairs to the garage.

"You sold our house."

Kelsey freezes and swallows the lump in her throat.

"The house was too big for one person. That was the whole reason why we bought it. For our future family."

"Yeah, I remember," Sam whispers. "I'll see you later."

When Sam leaves then and only then does Kelsey let her tears fall.

**-DG-**

"How do we tell Sam that the monster that almost killed her escaped from jail?"

Julian looks at his wife in concern. He knew that Brooke was still hurt from her daughter's actions, but for now Leon Sheets and his involvement with Sam was her top priority.

"We have to tell her Brooke. We need to set our emotions aside and deal with the present issue and that's Leroy escaping from jail."

Brooke nods her head and sighs out loud.

"I'm worried Julian. I love Sam and for the first time since she left I wished for her not to come home, ever since I saw the news broadcast."

"I know Brooke. The question is what are we going to tell our daughter? We've all had problems, especially me and I don't know what to tell her."

"We'll get through this Julian. We got through everything else, we'll get through this," Brooke says as she remembers all the things that they had gone through in the years that Sam wasn't at home.

They had gone through so much and they were still struggling with today.

**-DG-**

After leaving Kelsey's place, Sam couldn't walk the few steps back to her front door. Instead she took the mile or so walk to the river court with a basketball in hand.

The river court had always held a special place in Sam's heart.

It was where Sam and Kelsey had gotten close.

It was where Kelsey had proposed.

So many memories that never got a happy ending.

Sam bounces the ball and shoots. She makes it, but doesn't smile.

It didn't take long for Sam to start playing like she did in high school.

After a half hour Sam fell down on the river court out of breath. She wasn't in game shape at all.

"I figured I would find you here."

Sam turns her head to where Casey's voice had come from.

"Yeah well, basketball, you know?"

Sam sits up on the concrete and sighs.

"So, my fiancé rushed out of the house because Kelsey called him. Do you have anything to do with that?"

"Most likely. I seem to ruin everyone's lives. Lucky me."

"What did you expect Sam? You left and now you finally come back after three years. Did you really think everyone would open their arms up for you? I thought you were smarter than that."

Sam doesn't say anything because she knew that Casey was right.

"I love you Sam, but you made some pretty stupid decisions. You just need to fix them."

"I don't think I can face anybody," Sam whispers as she watches her basketball roll away from her.

"You have to. You owe them that at least."

"I'm just scared."

"I can understand that, but you brought it on yourself besides you are really going to need your family right now," Casey mentions not knowing that Sam had not watched the news yet.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"Lots of stuff has happened, but I'm talking about Leon Sheets."

Sam freezes when she hears the name. She hated that name. She never wanted to hear it again.

"What does Leon Sheets have to do with anything?"

Casey's eyes widen when she realizes that Sam doesn't know a thing. Casey grabs Sam's hand.

"Leon Sheets escaped from jail."

Sam didn't know what to say.


	37. Part 2 Ch 5: Unexpected Slap

**A/N: Here is a new chapter for you lovelies. I hope you are enjoying the second part of this story so far. I enjoy writing it and I have a feeling this is going to be a long one as well.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Unexpected Slap**

After staying at the River Court all night talking with Casey, Sam knew it was the time to face her mother especially now that Leon Sheets was a wanted fugitive.

"If you do this Sam, you better not leave them again."

Sam knew Casey was right, but something about Casey's tone of voice made Sam pause.

"I missed a lot didn't?"

"A lot can happen in 3 years. Go home Sam."

"Is my mom working?"

Casey nods her head.

"You should check the Café first."

Sam surprises Casey by hugging her.

"Thank-you for tonight, but I want you to stay far away from here until that bastard is caught."

"He's not going to scare me away. You're my friend, Samantha and besides the wedding is in a few days. I'm not missing that," Casey says with a grin.

Sam smiles because she could relate to that.

**-DG-**

Haley Scott opened the Café with a smile on her face. She was happy. Her son Jamie was in his second year of playing for the New York Yankees. She was really proud of her boy.

For the past three years, Haley had been helping Brooke with her family issues and spending team with the café. She too, missed her niece dearly, but she knew at some point Sam would come home.

Haley turns on the lights with a yawn. She had just dropped off Lydia at Brooke's house so she could hang out with Aidan. It was a routine that Brooke and Haley had come up with. On the days where Haley was to arrive to work later in the day, Aidan would stay with her and it would be the same with Brooke.

When the door opened as Haley came out from behind the kitchen she was shocked to see who had come up to the counter.

"Samantha."

"Hi Aunt Haley," Sam says with apprehension. She was incredibly nervous and really didn't know what to do.

"Take a seat," Haley says as she points to a seat at the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee is fine," Sam mumbles.

Haley could tell that her niece felt uncomfortable, but she didn't mention it. She enjoyed seeing Sam squirm.

"Your mom won't be here until the lunch crowd."

Sam nods her head and sighs.

"Is there any chance you can fill me in on what happened the last few years?"

Haley shakes her head.

"I loved your book though," Haley says with a small smile as she pours the just finished coffee into a mug for Sam.

"You read it?"

Haley nods her head.

"Yeah, despite what you may think Sam, no one hates you. You just made some bad decisions that's all. You just need to make them right."

"Why are you taking this so well?"

"I love you and no matter what you do nothing is going to change."

Sam takes a sip of her coffee and yawns.

Haley and Sam just sit in silence not knowing what to say anymore.

**-DG-**

"We've seen the broadcast, Kelsey," Brooke says as Kelsey enters the home with a tired smile.

Kelsey sighs and plops down on the couch.

"I hate reporters."

"Tell me what's going on," Brooke demands as she takes a seat next to Kelsey.

Lydia and Aidan were in Aidan's room playing a game and Julian was perched in his chair in the kitchen listening to his wife and Kelsey.

"I can't tell you that," Kelsey says with sadness. "I want to, but I can't."

"Then what can you tell us Kelsey," Julian pleads.

Kelsey licks the dryness out of her lips.

"A few FBI Agents came out of retirement to search for Leon Sheets. Agent Berry thinks that Leon might be looking for Sam."

Brooke closes her eyes and looks like she's about to cry.

"Why can't our life be easy? Just once I want to live a normal life where my daughter actually married her fiancé and no one was out trying to kill her."

Kelsey grabs onto Brooke's hand.

"I'm going to find Leon and I swear he will not escape again."

"She should've married you."

Julian leaves the room to check on the kids. He didn't want to talk about Sam's past mistakes right now.

"I wanted too, but she didn't. It's okay Brooke. I just hope I can be happy again."

"You will and I pray that you can become happy again with my daughter, but somehow I think that's wishful thinking."

"She's back, maybe there's a chance."

**-DG-**

"We're friends right?" Anthony Rider, Kelsey's partner says as soon as she reaches her desk.

Kelsey raises an eyebrow not really knowing where this conversation is going to head to.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why are you so close to this Sam Baker and Leon Sheets thing? What's going on? Do you know her or something?"

Kelsey sits in her chair and sighs.

"I really don't want to talk about it Rider."

"Too bad Daniels, spill."

"I went to high school with Sam. We dated through our senior year and I proposed to her after graduation," Rider's jaw drops, but Kelsey continues. "We were good for awhile and then on our wedding day I get left at the altar. Sam takes off and I don't here from her since, until now."

"Well shit."

"Exactly, but we have more important issues right now. Sam's back in town for sure and we need to figure out where the hell Leon Sheets because I want to catch this guy before he does anything he will soon regret."

**-DG-**

Brooke really didn't want to go into work today, but she had no choice considering she helped run the Café. As Brooke walked in she failed to notice the girl sitting at the counter perusing the menu. Haley was looking at Brooke with wide eyes.

"Haley, how have you been today?"

The girl at the counter freezes and then it was if time had stopped. Brooke didn't need to see the girl's face to know that it was her daughter sitting at the counter. Tears well up in Brooke's eyes and Sam slowly turns around in her chair.

"Hi momma."

Brooke walks up to her daughter and just looks at her not saying a word. Then Brooke did something that no one expected. She slapped Sam on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

Sam rubs her cheek and looks at Haley.

"At least she still cares."

* * *

**A****/N: I honestly had no idea what I was going to do when Brooke saw Sam again for the first time in years so hopefully this little scene worked out. If not oh well. I'm not changing it.**


	38. Part 2 Ch 6: Discoveries

**A/N: Should've been up yesterday, but I got tired so I finished it today. It also took longer than I thought it was going to be.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Discoveries **

Brooke walked onto the roof after her run in with her daughter. She couldn't believe that she had hit her daughter. Deep down she knew she could've handled it better, but her anger, sadness and disappointment had made their way into the slap.

The roof had a history with the gang of Tree Hill. When the original Karen's Café was underneath, the roof had been turned into a miniature golf course by best friends, Haley James and Lucas Scott. When it had become Clothes over Bro's, the roof had become an escape from the outside world. If you were having a bad day you could just through water balloons on unexpected patrons of Tree Hill. It was also the place where Sam and Brooke could talk about anything. They would lie on sleeping bags; look at the stars and talk. It had been Brooke's favorite part of a hectic day.

Brooke took a seat at the picnic table she had set up when Sam had started high school. It didn't take long for Sam to find her.

Sam took a seat next to her mother and just waited.

"You might not want to talk and that's okay, but really all I can say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never came home. I'm sorry that I didn't marry Kelsey. I'm sorry I left the way I did and I'm sorry I missed so much. I just need to know one thing," Sam pleads softly as small tears trickle down her face.

Brooke turns to her daughter and her heart breaks for her daughter. She never liked it when Sam cried.

"I just need to know that you still love me."

Brooke does the only thing she can think of to do. She wraps her arms around her daughter and let's Sam cry into her shoulder.

"I'll never stop loving you Samantha. You are my daughter. I couldn't not love you. It never works like that. Am I upset? Yes. Did I wish you would've come home sooner? Yes. But never once have I not stopped loving you. Just don't do anything like this ever again."

"I won't," Sam says with a sniffle as she pulls away from her mother. "I really am sorry."

"I know, but with what's going on right now I wish you would have waited a little bit before coming home."

"He's not going to stop me from living my life. Leon Sheets stole something from me and I'm going to prove over and over again that he did ruin me. I'll let the police and FBI handle this. I'm just going to live my life and enjoy my friend's wedding."

"Kelsey's on the case."

Sam nods her head and looks away.

"In a certain capacity, but she can't be fully invested in the case. She's too close to it. But I know she'll do anything to catch this guy just to relieve my mind."

Brooke could hear the love in Sam's words and she just hoped that soon she will be able to make her magic work and get Sam and Kelsey back together.

"What makes you say that?"

"That's just who she is."

**-DG-**

Leon Sheets knew everyone was looking for him, but he didn't care. As he traveled from city to city he saw hundreds of pretty girls, but there was only one of them that he wanted. There was only one that he needed. The one that had gotten away and had put him in prison. He needed to find Samantha Baker and finish what he started.

"Hey man, watch where you are going?"

Leon looks up from the ground as he walked on the sidewalk.

"Sorry," Leon apologizes as he stares the man in the eyes. "But you ran into me."

The tall thin man stared at Leon with a curious look.

"No problem."

Leon walks away and the tall thin man takes out his cell phone. He had been watching the news for the past few days and head recognized Leon right away, but didn't want to give it away. He knew the number to call by heart.

"Yeah, my name is Stan Holland and I have information on the man you are looking for."

**-DG-**

"Where are you staying?" Brooke asks as she and Sam head downstairs.

They had come to an understanding on the roof. Mistakes had been made and it would be a long time for them to be forgiven, but they could move on from it.

"At the moment nowhere. I spent last night at the river court talking to Casey."

"Come stay at the house then. There's no need to spend money at a hotel when you have a home you can go to."

Sam freezes on the stairs.

"Mom, I don't think I can do that."

Brooke shakes her head.

"That is your problem and you are just going to have to deal with that. Now you are staying at the house and that's final. You have one little boy to make it up to."

"I have to do a lot more than that."

Brooke walks to the counter and Sam follows her.

"Looks pretty slow for lunch," Brooke mentions.

Haley turns around with a small smile.

"It is and I want you to go home and just enjoy the day with your daughter."

Brooke hugs Haley and Sam smiles at the interaction. She was glad that her mom had her aunt Haley.

"Go Brooke Baker!" Haley orders with a laugh.

Brooke holds her hands up in surrender.

"I can take a hint. Let's go Sam."

**-DG-**

Brooke enters her home with Sam in tow. Nathan had come to pick up Lydia about an hour ago and so it was just Julian and Aidan at home. They were in the middle of a card game when Brooke and Sam had entered.

"How are my boys?" Brooke asks with a smile as she sets down her purse.

Aidan and Julian smile at Brooke and Julian smiles at his daughter as well. Aidan sets his cards down on the coffee table and stares at Sam.

He remembered when he was younger that he Sam and Kelsey had stuck like glue to each other. He remembered the promise that Sam made and subsequently broken. He really wasn't happy to see her now.

"I'm going to see Kelsey," Aidan announces as he brushes past Sam without giving her a look.

"Aidan, wait."

All Sam got from Aidan was a slammed door. Sam walked further into the house and took a spot on the couch.

"How am I going to make it up to him? How am I going to make it up to everybody?"

"It takes time sweetheart. It just takes time."

"Sometimes I don't think I deserve the time."

**-DG-**

Kelsey came out of her bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. She was surprised to see Aidan on her bed.

"Aidan Baker, what are you doing?"

Aidan looks up at the photo album he was looking at.

"Sam's home and I am mad at her."

Kelsey sighs in understanding. She had mixed feelings about Sam being home. A part of her was happy and finally complete and the other half was weary and always wondering if Sam will leave again.

Kelsey sits down next to Aidan and closes the photo album. Aidan snuggles into Kelsey's side.

"I can understand what you are feeling. Your mom and dad can understand as well, but Aidan you have to give Sam a chance. People make mistakes, Sam made one and you've made some even your parents have. You just have to give your sister a chance because she loves you and you love her."

"Do you love her Kelsey?"

Kelsey looked at the small boy in her arms and kissed his forehead.

"I always have and I always will. I just don't know what to do about it."

**-DG-**

Sam had taken residence on the couch. It was early still, but Sam was pretty tired. She had had an emotional day. Brooke and Julian had also retired to bed early after receiving a call from Kelsey informing them that Aidan was going to stay with her for the night.

Sam was currently on the phone with Kylie as she walked around the living room and noticing the changes.

"I miss you, too."

"_Was the first day back hard?"_

"It was alright. I talked with Kelsey and that was emotional as expected and then more emotional things happened. It's really a lot to get into at the moment."

"_Did you tell her about us?"_

There was a slight pause before Sam answered, but Kylie picked up on it anyway.

"No I didn't. It's too soon Kylie. I couldn't hurt her like that again."

"_You are going to have to eventually Sam. I love you too much to let you go."_

"I love you too," Sam says into the phone as she takes a book off of the bookshelf. "Kylie, I'm going to have to call you tomorrow, okay?"

"_Alright baby, I love you."_

"I love you, too, bye."

Sam hangs up the phone as she stares at the cover of the book in her hand.

Alcoholics Anonymous

Sam sits down on the couch in disbelief not knowing that her father had listened in on her entire phone conversation.


	39. Part 2 Ch 7: A Few Things Revealed

**A/N: Things are moving forward. More drama is to come along with some new characters, well more like one important one, but she won't show up for awhile yet. There is tons more to look forward too including a big Leon Sheets showdown as well as Kylie's return. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Few Things Revealed**

Sam was woken by a tap on her shoulder. Sam opens her eyes and spots Kelsey. She sits up right away.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I got called into work and I didn't want Aidan staying up there by himself. I brought him down here and he's sleeping in his room."

Sam nods her head and gives a small smile towards her ex.

"Thanks Kelsey. Is it about my case?"

Kelsey shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know and I can't tell you even if I did." Kelsey looks towards the book on the coffee table and nods her head. "You and your parents really need to catch up. It took a while for your family to repair themselves after the addiction. I'll see you around."

"Kelsey?" Sam calls out.

Kelsey turns around from the door and raises an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"Do you think you and I could talk some more, maybe after the wedding or something?"

"The wedding is in two days. You want to wait two days to talk?"

Sam nods her head.

"I need to get my head on straight and I think I need two days before I can really have another emotional conversation with you."

"Whatever you want Sam," Kelsey says before exiting the house without another look towards Sam.

Sam sighs and closes her eyes. She needed to sleep some more.

**-DG-**

"Leon Sheets was spotted a few miles outside of Tree Hill."

Agent Berry hadn't even got people settled in yet and those were the first words she had said. Everyone in the room looked determined to get him, but Kelsey, she looked scared and worried and Agent Berry knew how she felt. She had lost her daughter to this bastard and Kelsey could still possibly lose the love of her life. It sucks.

"I want this entire team on it. I want unmarked cars in front of the Baker house."

"I live there," Kelsey speaks up. Her partner Detective Rider raised his eyebrow. "I live in their garage. The house will be covered. Plus I think putting cars in front of their house is a dead giveaway to Leon that we know he's on his way here."

Agent Berry shakes his head.

"I'll place an unmarked car in the neighbor's driveway, but I'm not leaving it up to you to protect them. You need more back up then that. I want to get Leon before it gets that far anyway."

"In two days there will be the McFadden/Adams wedding. I'm in the wedding party, but I think it would be appropriate for some of our team to attend the wedding. It helps keep Sam safer. I know she will be attending."

Agent Berry smiles gently at Kelsey.

"I'll see what I can do. Jefferson, Samuelson and Draft, I need to speak with you in the hallway, everyone else I'll speak with you soon."

Agent Berry and the officers she called out of the room left and everyone else got back to what they were assigned to work on before Agent Berry called a meeting.

"You live at the Baker house."

Kelsey looks up from the papers on her desk to her partner.

"Yeah, I do. I sold the house that Sam and I bought together. Look, I'm not really interesting in talking about my life so can you just leave it be Rider. You're getting on my nerves."

Rider raises his hands in surrender.

"Whatever you say partner."

**-DG-**

Sam was sitting in the kitchen with her parents during the late morning. Aidan had a play date with Lydia so he was brought over to the Scott house after he head woken up. He didn't speak a word to Sam and Sam didn't blame him.

Sam pushed the AA book to the middle of the table and looks at both of her parents.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here and I'm sorry if my leaving caused one of you to drink to the point of having an addiction."

Brooke glanced at her husband who was tapping the counter with his finger. She could tell he was nervous, but she wanted him to say it.

"It wasn't your fault Sam. My addiction isn't your fault. One moment I was having one drink every other night especially after work and the next thing you know it's a drink every night and then a few drinks a night," Julian shrugs his shoulders. "It took me six months to admit I had a problem," Brooke grabs onto her husband's hand. "Your mom had enough of my drinking and when she said she wanted a divorce that's when I took the initiative to turn my life around. I've been sober for almost two years."

Sam wiped her tears from her face before she spoke.

"I'm so sorry daddy. I should've been there and I wasn't there. I'm sorry."

Julian gets up from his chair and wraps his little girl into his arms. He held her until Sam had stopped crying. Brooke wipes her tears away as well as her daughters.

"Sam, it's not your fault, okay?"

Sam shakes her head.

Brooke grasps her daughter's head into her hands gently.

"It's not your fault. Do you understand me?"

Sam nods her head as best as she could with her mother's hands on her face. Brooke drops her hands and wraps her arms around her daughter.

"That's good," Brooke says as she places a kiss on her daughter's temple. "It's not your fault."

**-DG-**

A few hours later and Sam was resting on the couch after an emotional day. Brooke had gone to pick up Aidan leaving Julian and Sam alone. Julian takes a seat next to his daughter.

"What's going on with your life?"

"Not much," Sam responds. "I'm trying to write my next book, but it's not going too well. My editor thinks that being home maybe good for my creative juices."

"What does Kylie think about you being home without her?"

Sam turns her head to face her father.

"What does Kylie have to do with anything?"

"Sam, I overheard your phone conversation last night. You're dating Kylie. Is she the same Kylie from high school?"

Sam sighs and nods her head.

"She is and she's also my editor."

"Do you love her?"

Sam rests her head on her father's shoulder.

"I'd like to think I do, but I'm not so sure anymore and I know that sounds bad, but being home and seeing Kelsey again it just stirs up all the old feelings and I don't know what to do with them. I don't want to feel like this daddy. I hate feeling like this."

All Julian could do was comfort his daughter. And he was glad to do it.


	40. Part 2 Ch 8: The Best Day Turned Worst

**A/N: This chapter is semi drama filled, but it is also setting up for most of the story. The Leon Sheets part of the story ends in this chapter, but unfortunately you all have to wait two weeks to find out the outcome of what happens at the end of this chapter. I'm mean like that so don't complain.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Best Day Turned Worst Day**

"Are you ready for today?"

Casey turned away from the mirror to face her mother who was standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face.

"Is it normal to feel nervous? I've never really felt like this before."

Millicent walks further into the room. She had gotten ready earlier that morning. Her brown hair was set on her shoulders and they were in curls.

"Yes, it's exactly how you should feel. When I married your father I was a nervous wreck. I could barely breathe, but do you know what the best part of the day was?"

Casey shakes her head.

"The best part was saying I do and officially becoming Millicent McFadden. I'll never forget that day."

Casey smiles at her mother's story.

"I'm getting married in a few hours," Casey says with a whisper.

Millicent brings her daughter into a hug trying not to cry.

"You're getting married today."

**-Defying Gravity-**

Sam sat down across from Kelsey in her mom's diner. This was the first time in a few days that they actually could talk because Kelsey had been busy with the case and Sam had found a hint of inspiration for her new book.

"I didn't expect that we would be talking about our failed relationship the same day that our friends get married, but we can only play the card we are dealt."

Kelsey sips her coffee and nods her head.

"Yeah. I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few days and I can only come up with one reason why I don't hate you for what you did," Kelsey says seriously.

"What reason is that?" Sam asks bracing herself for the reason.

"It's simple really. I love you. I haven't stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will. I mean god, I tattooed your name into my skin," Sam smiles because she remembers the day that Kelsey had gotten it done. She also neglected to tell Kelsey about her own little tattoo, but that was for another time. "The point is Samantha, I love you and I don't ever see that changing. I don't want to dwell on our past anymore and despite our failed relationship we were friends first and I would really like that again. I want to start over."

Sam wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her ex.

"I would really like that to. I would really like to talk more, but we have a wedding to get ready for."

Kelsey smiled and couldn't stop the question from coming out of her mouth.

"Do you want to go as my date?"

Sam smiled and without thinking she accepted.

"Yes."

Kelsey grins and places money on the table.

"I'll pick you up in a few hours."

Before Sam could get up from the table she was startled by Kelsey's lips softly kissing hers. Kelsey pulled away from Sam with a blush.

"I missed that," Kelsey says with a grin before leaving Sam at the table with a goofy grin on her face. Kelsey leaves the diner. "Oh my god, what did I just do?"

Sam was thinking the exact same thing.

**-Defying Gravity-**

"Hey best friend," Kelsey greets with a grin as she walks into her best friend's room.

Spencer was standing in front of the mirror putting on his tie.

"Am I crazy?" Spencer asks as he turns around.

Kelsey shakes her head.

"Not at all, you love Casey and that is all that matters. You two are going to go off for another year of college and you will live the rest of your lives as a happy married couple with a few kids later on in life."

"Great speech, best man," Spencer says with a smirk.

"It's my job to keep you calm."

"One hour left," Spencer say as he looks down at his watch. "Is everything going to turn out okay, I mean with Sam attending the wedding as well?"

Kelsey nods her head.

"She's with Casey right now. She came as my date."

"Be careful my friend. I love you and Sam, but she already hurt you once. I don't want to have to see that again."

"I can take care of myself Spencer. Right now I just have to make sure that their uniforms around the church. I don't want Leon Sheets ruining your wedding."

"Nothing can ruin my wedding because Casey is standing next to me."

**-Defying Gravity-**

Brooke, Julian and Aidan took a seat in a pew and were currently waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle.

"So, is it true that Sam came here with Kelsey?" Brooke asks with a little bit of hope.

Julian nods disappointedly, hiding it well from his wife.

"Yeah, that's what I here, but Brooke, don't get your hopes up okay. We don't know what is really going on with them."

Brooke just continues to smile. Her daughter was back and it looked like Sam and Kelsey were getting back on track.

"Daddy, is it almost over with?" Aidan asks as he looks around.

Julian chuckles and looks down at his son.

"No, buddy, it hasn't even started yet."

"Ah man," Aidan grumbles. He was bored. He wanted to play videogames.

"None of that young man," Brooke scolds with a smile. "You'll have plenty of time to play videogames."

Aidan's eyes widen in surprise. How did his mother know what he wanted to do?

**-Defying Gravity-**

"You look beautiful," Kelsey comments as she steps into the bathroom of the church. Sam was busy putting mascara on before she took a seat. Sam smiled into the mirror.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"I liked you better in a wedding dress," Kelsey says with a strained voice.

Sam turns around to face Kelsey.

"I can't apologize for that day. I was scared and I ran, but I will not continue to bring it up. We need to move on from it, okay? Just let's move on."

Kelsey nodded her head. Kelsey was about to lean down to kiss Sam, but a knock on the door stopped her movements.

"Guys I'm coming in."

Agent Berry walked into the bathroom a little out of breath.

"I want you guys to act normal, okay? We just spotted Leon Sheets. He's in the church. We don't want to ruin this wedding so hopefully whatever he plans is set for after that, but you guys need to act calm and like you don't know he's there. We can finally get him."

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, this is Casey and Spencer's day. Let's get this started."

**-Defying Gravity-**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Spencer smiled and leaned down to kiss his new wife on the lips. The church erupted in applause. From her seat Sam smiled and clapped her hands. Kelsey threw a wink at Sam and casually looked around to see if she spotted Leon. She did not.

Bride and Groom walked down the aisle to the reception hall to begin the reception. On the church balcony a man stepped away from the shadows and headed downstairs. It was time.

Sam remained seated in her pew and Kelsey took a seat next to her. Sam was silently crying and Kelsey just wanted to confront her.

"What's wrong? Spence and Case are married, it's a good thing."

"We were supposed to be married, right here and I became runaway bride. I'm sorry."

Kelsey sighed and put her arm around Sam. She placed a kiss on Sam's forehead.

"It's okay. We'll get through it together."

Sam sighed and pulled away from Kelsey.

"I have to tell you something."

But before Sam could get anything out, they heard the doors slam shut and a voice that they didn't want to hear was heard.

"Well isn't this sweet."

Kelsey gripped onto Sam's hand when she saw Sam's face go white.

"I don't have my gun," Kelsey whispered. "I can't protect you. I should've brought it."

"Stand up baby! It's time I finished what I started," Leon taunts.

Sam wasn't going to do what he said, but when she heard the click of a gun she knew she had to do something. Sam let go of Kelsey's hand and stood up and faced her worst fear.

"I'm right here," Sam says shakily. "What do you want?"

Leon points the gun at Sam.

"Step away from your bitch."

Sam does as she is told and walks into the aisle.

"If your bitch moves, I shoot you," Leon warns Sam. Leon smiles manically. "Now let's get things started."

**-Defying Gravity-**

"Have anyone of you guys seen Sam and Kelsey? I haven't seen them in awhile," Brooke asks worried.

Spencer and Casey look at each other and shake their head.

"No, last I seen them was in the chapel. It's possible that they are still there."

Before anything else happens that's when everyone in the room hears the multiple gunshots.

"Sam!" Brooke yells before running out the doors. Everyone else close to Sam follow.

Everyone storms into the room and spots Kelsey holding Sam in her arms crying. There was blood everywhere. Aside from them was Leon Sheets with a bullet to the head. He was dead.

"Sam, why did you do that? Baby, come back to me, baby," Kelsey let's her tears fall. "Somebody help!"

Brook and Julian rush to their daughter's side. This couldn't be happening. They had just got their daughter back. They didn't want to lose her again especially like this.


	41. Part 2 Ch 9: Hanging By a Moment

**A/N: Again people might hate me for the ending to this chapter, but I do have a plan and it involves the whole mess with Kylie, Sam and Kelsey. I foreshadowed a little bit in this chapter involving Kylie. (If anyone can figure it out. I will give them a few sneak peeks into future chapters." Anyways, I was originally supposed to post something for Not Just Sisters, but I found that writing this chapter was easier so you all got a treat.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Hanging By a Moment**

"_Tragedy breaks in the small town of Tree Hill. Samantha Baker, author of Love and Crime, daughter of Fashion Mongol, Brooke Baker and producer slash director Julian Baker, was rushed to the hospital last night after being shot at a friend's wedding that she was attending. Our sources say that Samantha stepped in front of an off duty officer, Kelsey Daniels to save her life. Samantha's attacker was escaped convict Leon Sheets. The two have had a previous history. It is confirmed that Leon Sheets is dead and Samantha is expected to make a full recovery. In other news…"_

Kelsey turns off the television and leans back in her chair. She was sitting in Sam's hospital room. She hadn't left Sam's side until Sam was rushed into surgery. That was only a few hours ago. Kelsey had sent everyone home including Brooke and Julian. She only go them to go home by telling them that they had another kid to take care of and that Sam was going to be just fine.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you step in front of me?" Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

Kelsey wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew it was too soon for Sam to wake up. Kelsey grabbed onto Sam's hand and kissed it.

"Wake up soon my love, please."

**-Defying Gravity-**

After spending most of the night in the hospital waiting room, the idea of coming home was a great concept for Brooke, until she actually got home. She and Julian put Aidan to bed. The parents tried to get some sleep themselves, but it didn't appear like it was going to happen.

"Did last night really happen?" Brooke found herself asking. "Did our daughter really get shot?"

"Yeah," Julian whispers as he grabs a hold of his wife. "It really did happen."

"We could still lose her Julian," Brooke cries. "I can't lose my little girl.

"Neither can I, but it's all in god's hands now."

"He better not take her from us."

Julian doesn't respond. He just holds onto his wife and silently cries; knowing that if Sam dies the first thing he is going to do is take a drink.

**-Defying Gravity-**

Kylie exits the airport, her heart racing like crazy. It didn't take long for her to find out what had happened to her girlfriend. She knew why she wasn't called and it was because Sam hadn't told her family that she and Sam were dating, but it was okay. Right now, her girlfriend wasn't and she had to go see her. She needed to see with her own eyes that her girl was alright, not really caring who else she ran into.

**-Defying Gravity-**

"_What do you want Leon? What's the point in all of this?"_

_Leon chuckles and shakes his head._

"_There is no point, not really. I just love to see you hurt," Leon says with a grin._

_Sam shivers. She didn't like where this was heading at all. Kelsey, sensing something was wrong got up quickly and stepped next to Sam._

"_Hey! I told you not to move!" Leon shouts as he raises the gun at Kelsey and unlocks the safety. _

_It happened so fast and Sam acted out of instinct. Leon pulled the trigger at Kelsey and Sam jumped in front of her, the bullet hitting her side. Sam fell into Kelsey's arms. Kelsey starts crying and trying to get Sam to open her eyes. With Kelsey distracted Leon puts up his gun again and aims at Kelsey only Kelsey doesn't care. A shot rings out and Kelsey looks up. Leon was on the ground dead and Agent Berry was standing beside him._

"_That was for my daughter."_

_Kelsey looks at Agent Berry._

"_She won't open her eyes!" Kelsey cries out. Kelsey looks down at Sam. "Baby, open your eyes. You can't leave me!"_

**-Defying Gravity-**

Sam slowly opens her eyes. She was hurting and she was disoriented and she had no idea what was going on. Sam groans and closes her eyes again.

Hearing noise, Kelsey's eyes popped open. She had drifted off to sleep while waiting for Sam to wake up. Kelsey looks over to Sam's bed and notices brown eyes staring back at her. Kelsey was instantly on her feet.

"Oh my god, you're awake. I'm going to get a doctor, okay?"

Sam grabs onto Kelsey's hand before she can go anywhere. Kelsey looks back at her with concern. Sam licks her lips.

"Is he dead?"

Kelsey nods her head.

"Yeah, Leon is dead and you're safe, with me," Kelsey pushes some hair behind Sam's ear. "I'm going to go look for the doctor and then get some food now that you're awake, is that okay?"

Sam nods her head.

"I'll be as soon as I can."

"Mhm, okay."

Sam closes her eyes again and Kelsey leaves the room in search of a doctor and to call Brooke and Julian.

**-Defying Gravity-**

Kylie runs into the hospital and to the reception desk. She had gotten Sam's hospital room number quickly. Kylie stopped run right outside Sam's room. She took a deep breath and entered. What she saw instantly brought tears into her eyes. She had never seen Sam like that, so fragile.

"Baby, are you awake?" Kylie questions as she places her bag by the bedside.

At the sound of a familiar voice, Sam opens her eyes. She didn't know what to feel when she locked eyes on Kylie. She didn't really know what she felt anymore.

"I'm okay."

Kylie grabs onto Sam's hand and kisses it softly.

"When I saw the news I was so scared. I thought you had left me."

"I'm fine."

Sam scoots over a little in her hospital bed and invites Kylie to lie down next to her. Kylie does and instantly she felt calmer. Sam had always had always had that affect on her, but she wasn't the only one that did. Kylie didn't want to think about it right now though. This day was about Sam.

Kylie traces her fingers over Sam's face. Sam bites Kylie's finger softly when it reaches her mouth.

"I told you. I'm fine."

"I don't want to lose you," Kylie whispers as she cups Sam's cheek.

"You won't."

Kylie leans forward and kisses Sam softly on the mouth. Kylie put everything she had into the kiss and when Sam traced her tongue over her lips, she let Sam in. Their tongues battled in dominance.

**-Defying Gravity-**

After telling the doctor that Sam was awake, she pulled out her phone and dialed the Bakers. Brooke and Julian sounded relieved and said that they were on their way. Kelsey decided to forgo getting food. Right now she just wanted to be with Sam.

Kelsey made her way to Sam's hospital room, but stopped right outside the door. Kelsey bites her lip to stop from crying. In Sam's hospital room was Sam in a lip lock with some other girl and Kelsey knew exactly who it was, Kylie Chase, her worst nightmare.

Kelsey turned around and walked away from the room. Her heart breaking once more.


	42. Part 2 Ch 10: What do you want from me?

**A/N: More and more drama seems to be coming out in this chapter. Slowly Kelsey and Sam will begin to get back to normal, but until then Sam and Kylie will have to do. Like I have said before, I do have plans for Kylie's character which more than likely will start happening next chapter with an added character.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: What do you want from me?**

Brooke, Julian and Aidan walked into Sam's hospital room. Kylie was sitting next to Sam's bed and reading a magazine while Sam watched the news.

Seeing her daughter sitting up in bed made Brooke smile widely, Brooke had tears in her eyes as she rushed to her daughter's side, ignoring Kylie all together.

Aidan took a seat in an empty chair. He was sad of this whole situation. He missed his sister greatly and now here she was in a hospital bed. She almost died and Aidan didn't want that to happen.

While his wife fussed over their daughter, Julian went to stand next to Kylie who had abandoned her magazine.

"It's good to see you again despite the current situation."

Kylie smile relieved that someone was talking to her. She was afraid that all of Sam's family wouldn't talk to her because of Kelsey.

"I wish it was under better circumstances too sir."

"I would've called you had I known your number. How'd you find out what happened?"

"The news," Kylie replies simply.

"What are you two talking about?" Sam asks from her bed.

"Nothing babe."

Brooke walked over to her husband as Kylie walked over to Sam.

"Seriously, please tell me they aren't together," Brooke pleads. The look on her husband's face told her she wasn't going to like the answer. "Poor Kelsey."

"It is definitely going to be a few interesting days that's for sure. I don't even know if Kelsey knows about this."

"I guess we will find out soon."

**-Defying Gravity-**

"How is Sam doing?" Spencer questions as he sits down across from his best friend.

"She's fine, I guess," Kelsey says in a dejected tone.

Spencer takes a minute to look at his friend. He could clearly see sadness written all over her face and he had a sneaking suspicion that Sam was involved with it.

"What happened?"

"I was sitting in the chair and waiting for Sam to wake up. When she did I was so happy. I went to inform the doctor and to call her parents. I walked back to the room and Sam was kissing that _bitch_," Kelsey says angrily.

Spencer glanced around at the other patrons at the café. He was glad that no one was paying attention.

"Who's the bitch?"

"Kylie Chase."

"Damn," Spencer whispers.

Spencer had not heard that name since high school and when it did it usually involved Kelsey ranting about how she hated Kylie.

"I'm sorry Kels."

"I am too, but I guess it's my fault. I was hoping that Sam and I could just go back to the way we were, but apparently we can't do that. But what I don't understand is if she had a girlfriend, why did she kiss me?"

"Maybe she loves you, but tricked herself into believing that she loves Kylie."

"I didn't say anything about Sam loving Kylie. I don't want that. That can't happen. I won't allow it. She's supposed to love me. She's supposed be with me."

"Or maybe it's time that you let her go and move on."

Kelsey closes her eyes and sighs. There lies the problem. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to move on.

**-Defying Gravity-**

Sam had watched as her little brother moved closer to her every few minutes thinking that no one had seen him. Sam saw this however and she knew he probably had no idea of what was going on.

"Mom, Dad, Kylie, why don't you guys head to the cafeteria? I think Aid and I are going to hang out for a bit."

Brooke was about to reject that idea, but she took a look at her son who appeared to sit taller once Sam had said something to them.

"We won't be long," Brooke says with a small smile. "Besides then we can personally get to know Kylie."

Brooke and Julian walked out of the room leaving Kylie standing there nervous.

"Baby, it's going to be okay. Just go talk to them, please," Sam pleads.

Kylie leans down and kisses Sam on the lips quickly. Aidan looked away. He only wanted one person kissing Sam and that was Kelsey.

"I love you. I'll be back."

Sam watches as Kylie slowly starts to head out of the room. When Kylie is out of sight, Sam turns her attention to her little brother.

"You can come and sit next to me. I don't bite."

Aidan shyly climbs onto the bed next to his sister and just waits.

"I apologize. I made you a promise a few years ago and I managed to break it and for that I am truly sorry."

"You scared me," Aidan admits. "Mom and dad were crying and everyone thought you were gonna die and I didn't like that. I was mad at you, but that didn't mean I wanted you to die."

Sam carefully moves her arm around her brother.

"I'm right here and I'm alive so that's all good things. Once I get better I promise you and I are going to do some sister and brotherly things I promise. Maybe we can go catch a movie or play some basketball."

Aidan grins at Sam. He loved having his sister back and everything she said that they should do together sounded fun.

"What are your thoughts on baseball?"

Sam grins at her brother.

**-Defying Gravity-**

Days later and Kelsey finally got the courage to see Sam. She honestly didn't know how this conversation was going to turn out, but she needed to know where she stood with everything. It's easier knowing instead of not knowing.

Sam opens her eyes when she feels a presence in the room. Kylie was currently staying at a hotel and she needed to sleep. She hadn't slept the last few days, but Sam made her go home.

"Hi," Sam whispers with a smile.

"Hey."

Kelsey steps further into the room.

"You haven't been around lately."

"I have my reasons," Kelsey turns to Sam wanting to get this over with. "I saw you with her. I saw you with Kylie. I don't understand."

"Neither can I," Sam replies honestly. "I can't explain it. I'm with Kylie, sure, but being around you it was like I forgot all of that. And that kiss," Sam smiles. "I missed that kiss."

"I guess I can understand that you had moved on or whatever and I've sort of come to terms with that, but why did have to be her especially after everything that happened between all of us in high school."

"She's not like that," Sam defends. "It was high school. It was hard and she was just trying to find herself."

Kelsey bit her lip and took a seat.

"I told her that she would never get a chance with you, but apparently I was the stupid one."

Sam goes to grab Kelsey's hand, but Kelsey pulls it away.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you want from me? You kiss despite having a girlfriend and you get my hopes up. I waited. I waited three years for you and now you're here, but you're not single and it hurts," Kelsey knew tears were falling down her face, but she didn't care. "Don't play me anymore Sam. I can't take it. What do you want from me?"

"I don't know."

Kelsey stands up from her chair and starts walking towards the door.

"Until you can answer that question, you won't be seeing me for awhile."

Sam watched as Kelsey walked out the door without looking back.


	43. Part 2 Ch 11: Just One Day

**A/N: So, I really like this chapter. Not sure if all of you will like it, but I promise that all of you Selsey lovers will get something soon. I'm sure everyone hates Sam in this situation with Kelsey, with her acting a lot like Lucas did, but it will get solved. It just takes time getting there.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: Just One Day**

Kelsey sat in the hospital cafeteria nursing a cup of horrible coffee. Her conversation with Sam had left her exhausted. She didn't want to go anywhere.

"Is this seat taken?"

Kelsey looks up and rolls her eyes at the person standing in front of her.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now or ever."

Kylie sits down anyways.

"Apparently you still don't listen."

"Two years," Kylie says. "It took her two years to let me in. I was her editor and friend and that was it for those two years. She still doesn't talk about it. She ran from you and she needed a friend and I was there."

"But you liked her, you love her."

Kylie nods her head.

"I did and I still do, but that's not what she needed from me. She needed a friend and I was there for her. But it took her two years to even think about doing anything with anyone."

"I really don't want to hear this," Kelsey pleads. Kelsey looks up at Kylie. "I love her and I was going to marry her, but she left and now you have her and I don't like it."

"I had to take my chance. You had her in high school. You could've gone after her, but you didn't. She had a book signing and you didn't show, that's on you. You can't hate me for taking my shot," Kylie stands up from her chair. "That doesn't make me a bad person. I just took my chance."

"Treat her right," Kelsey whispers. "You win. You have her just make sure you treat her right."

Kylie nods her head. She turns to walk away, but something in her mind made her turn back around.

"There are moments when I lie in bed at night and Sam is sleeping peacefully next to me. I think about her and I hope she's thinking about me or dreaming about me, but then that hope is crushed when I hear her whisper your name. So, I don't know that I have won."

Kylie finally walks away holding her breath.

**-Defying Gravity-**

Meredith Burke was wandering the hallways of the hospital. Her brother was admitted to the hospital the day before because of a car accident. Meredith turned the corner of one of the hallways and ran into someone causing them to fall on the ground.

"Oh my god I am so sorry."

"It's fine, really."

Kylie stands up from the ground and looks at the person who knocked her down and she smiles slightly.

"Wow, Meredith Burke."

Meredith's green eyes widen in surprise.

"Kylie Chase, wow, I can't believe it."

Meredith quickly wrapped her arms around Kylie breathing in the scent she had missed so much. The last time they saw each other was when she and Kylie were in high school together before Kylie moved.

Meredith pulls away with a small smile.

"Why are you here?" Kylie asks.

"My brother was in a car accident yesterday. He's fine though. What about you?"

Kylie hesitates for a moment.

"My girlfriend was shot."

Kylie could tell that Meredith was having a slight problem with the mention of girlfriend, but she wanted to be honest.

"Meredith, I can explain. I need to explain."

Meredith shakes her head.

"You don't need to explain anything. You weren't ready in high school and now you seem to be out and proud. I can handle that. It's been a long time. I just want to catch up with you, if that's okay."

Kylie nods her head. Kylie reaches into her pocket and pulls out her business card. She hands it over to Meredith.

"All my numbers are on there. You can call any one of the numbers."

"You're an editor," Meredith says with a smile. "You always loved books."

Kylie smiles.

"The ball is in your court, call me or not."

Meredith stays and watches Kylie walk away with confidence. Meredith sighs and looks down at the card in her hands. She never would have guessed that the girl she loved in high school would be the woman she was today. It surprises her. She was hesitant in calling Kylie, but she knew one thing for sure and that thing was that she still fully loves Kylie Chase.

**-Defying Gravity-**

"Everything looks good Sam. If you are feeling well then I think it would be okay if you go home today."

"That's the best news that I have had all week."

The Doctor smiles and closes the clipboard. Kylie grins from her spot next to Sam.

"I'll go get those discharge papers ready for you to sign."

The doctor leaves the room and Sam turns her attention to Kylie.

"I get to go home," Sam says with a grin.

Kylie smiles and nods her head.

"We need to talk about that baby. Right now, I am currently staying in a hotel. I'm not sure how long you are planning to stay in Tree Hill, but our home is in New York, baby."

"I know, but I still have things that I need to do here. I have to make things right and I can't do that from New York."

Kylie grabs her girlfriends hand and squeezes it.

"I'll start looking for an apartment, but in the meantime I hope that a hotel is okay for now. I can get you there and you can rest and room service, that's always nice."

"Kylie, I've been lying in a bed all week. I'm tired of lying down. I just want go out and do something. Leon is dead and that part of my past is over with. I'm free."

Kylie leans forward and kisses Sam softly on the lips.

"Just give me one day. Let me take care of you for one day. Let me be the doting girlfriend without doctors or nurses or parents or exes. Just give me one day."

Sam raises a hand and pushes hair behind Kylie's ear.

"Alright, one day, but that is all I am giving you."


	44. Part 2 Ch 12: Adults Don't Know Anything

**A/N: Unfortunately there is no Julian in this chapter. I couldn't find a place to fit him into the chapter so he will show up next chapter…I hope. We do get a little moment between Aidan and Brooke though. Hope you like the chapter. I am posing one question at the end of the chapter so make sure you answer it.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: Adults Don't Know Anything**

Sam and Kylie step into the hotel slowly by Kylie's request. She didn't want her girlfriend to pull any of her stitches. Kylie was walking behind Sam with a hand protectively on her lower back.

"Kylie, I think I can walk into a room by myself," Sam says irritatingly. "I know you are trying to help, but you are trying too hard," Sam says as Kylie places Sam's bag at the foot of the queen sized bed.

"I'm sorry. I just want to take care of you."

Sam perches herself at the end of the bed.

"I know you are. I'm just being grumpy and I'm tired and it's just been one hellish of a morning. I'm sorry."

Kylie plops down next to Sam minding her injuries.

"I'm trying too hard and I apologize for that. I love you."

Sam smiles softly.

"I love you too," Sam yawns and lies down on her back. Kylie gets up from the bed and starts removing Sam's shoes and socks along with her sweatpants. Sam never liked sleeping with socks.

"I want you under these covers and I want you to sleep. I will wake you up when I get dinner."

Sam's eyes were already closed.

"Burgers," Sam murmurs.

"I'll bring you burgers," Kylie states while pulling the covers over her girlfriend's torso. Kylie never got another response from her girlfriend because Sam had already fallen asleep.

**-Defying Gravity-**

Kelsey strolls into Karen's café and takes a seat at the front counter. Haley looks up from the register and smiles at her regular.

"I figured you would be helping Sam recuperate at home."

"So did I, but she has her girlfriend for that."

"Kelsey, I am so sorry."

"Yeah, so am I. Can I just get a coffee Haley? I need to get back to work."

Haley pours Kelsey a cup of coffee.

"Kelsey, in my senior year of high school, Nathan and I were separated. It took us a really long time to get back together. The point is that we did and I think it made us better people for it."

"Did Nathan see other people during that time?"

Haley shakes her head.

"No."

"Your situation is nothing like mine."

"I'm just trying to help."

Kelsey smiles kindly.

"I know you are and I appreciate the effort, but I have to deal with this on my own."

"We are all pulling for you Kelsey."

**-Defying Gravity-**

"So much has changed since the last time I saw you," Meredith smiles as she sits across from Kylie. She had been surprised when she got the phone call from Kylie asking her if she wanted to catch up. She accepted right away. "I'm assuming you're out."

Kylie nods her head and smiles slightly.

"Out and proud."

Meredith frowns and looks away.

"You can be out and proud, but just not with me."

"Mer, it wasn't about you. That was all on me. I was scared and I didn't care about how you felt in that situation and I apologize for that."

"What made you come out?"

"My senior year of high school, my graduating class only had three same sex couples. I played basketball with two of the, and I was jealous for the longest time because they had the guts to do something that I wanted to do with you, but never did. I told myself enough was enough and before I left for college I told my parents that I was gay and I haven't spoken to them since."

"I never really liked your parents."

Kylie laughs at Meredith's statement.

"I don't like them either, but they are my parents."

"How are things with your…girlfriend?" Meredith asks even though she doesn't want to.

"She's doing fine," Kylie takes a sip of her coffee. "Or at least she says they are."

"That's extremely vague. You think there is something wrong and she doesn't am I right?" Kylie nods her head. "According to you, what's the problem?"

Kylie leans back in her chair and sighs.

"Would you call your girlfriend being in love with someone else a problem?"

Meredith looks at Kylie in complete and utter shock.

"Kylie, why are you in a relationship with someone that doesn't love you?"

"She does love me Meredith. She's just not in love with me."

**-Defying Gravity-**

"Momma, is Sam going to be okay?" Aidan asks his mother as he joins her on the couch.

Brooke smiles down at her boy.

"Yeah she's going to be fine. We don't have to worry about that bad man anymore."

"That's good. I don't like the bad man."

"I don't like the bad man either."

Brooke goes back to watching the TV and enjoying her cuddles with her son. It's not very often that Aidan allows it to happen. Brooke had to take what she could get.

"Do you like Kylie momma?"

Brooke smiles inwardly at her son's questions. He was up to something.

"I think Kylie is a nice girl and I know that Kylie treats your sister right."

"I like Kylie too, but Kelsey is better. I love Kelsey."

Brooke chuckles as she throws an arm around her son.

"I love Kelsey too, but we have to let the grownups figure this out all by themselves."

"That's so boring. Adults don't know anything."

Aidan knew that his sister wasn't so smart when it came to Kelsey and he also knew that Kelsey wasn't so smart when it came to Sam so he had to help them. Now he had to figure out why.

* * *

**A/N: How soon to you want Kelsey and Sam to be together?**

**In the next 3, 5, or 7 chapters? (Very odd numbers, I know, but it's mostly because I don't have the story planned out...)**


	45. Part 2 Ch 13: Aidan Needs a Plan

**A/N: Splitting this into two chapters because it's getting kind of long, but those of you who had answered my question had said that they wanted to see Kelsey and Sam together by the next three chapters…Will it happen? You'll just have to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: Aidan Needs a Plan**

For the last week, Aidan had been trying to come up with an idea on how to get his sister and Kelsey back together and so far he's had zero ideas. Lately, Kylie had been spending time at the house with the family as Sam was slowly getting back to a full recovery status.

Aidan didn't like the way everyone would ignore the fact that Sam should be with Kelsey and not Kylie so he knew he needed to get help, but he didn't know who could help him, until Lydia came to mind.

Aidan runs out of his room with a smile and sees his momma standing in the kitchen looking at a box of food.

"Momma, can I go over to Lydia's house and play with her?"

Brooke looks up from the cake box and down at her son with a smile.

"I'm not sure buddy. I can give Haley a call and see if they have any plans."

Brooke grabbed the phone off of the hook and dialed Haley's number. No one was working the café today because Brooke thought it would be a good idea to let a few other workers run it to see if they could handle it.

"Hales, its Brooke…look; Aidan wants to know if he could hang out with Lydia for a few hours. I'm calling to make sure that you don't have any plans or anything."

"_Brooke, slow down. Yes, come over with Aidan. I'd love to have best friend time and I'm sure Lydia would love to have some of her own best friend time."_

"Thanks Hales. We should be over there shortly."

Brooke hangs up the phone and smiles at her son.

"Get ready Aid, we need to leave soon."

Aidan smiles and walks joyously to his room. He needed his partner in crime to make his plan work.

**-Defying Gravity-**

"Out of all the places, I never would have thought this is where I would find you."

Sam glances from her laptop and sees her girlfriend slowly walking towards her. Sam was sitting on a bench at the rivercourt with her laptop. Lately, she had started to get that inspiration for her next book.

"And why is that?"

Kylie shrugs her shoulders and sits down next to Sam.

"Kelsey proposed to you here. I figured you wouldn't want to be reminded of everything."

"The rivercourt signifies more to me than just Kelsey's proposal, Kylie. No need to get jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Kylie says with a grin. "Are you writing anything good?" Kylie asks the editor in her coming out quickly.

"I think so. I've been writing for the past three hours."

Kylie grinned.

"How much of it survived the delete button?"

Sam saves her work and closes her laptop. Sam sets it off to the side.

"Pretty much all of it. Dare I say that this could be my second book?"

Kylie leans forward and kisses Sam.

"That's great baby."

Sam nods her head.

"Now, I know what I have been doing, the question is, what have you been doing? You've been missing for awhile."

"I was catching up with Meredith some more."

"Your ex girlfriend," Sam mentions as she stands up from the bench.

"Yes, my ex girlfriend who just happened to be my friend before that."

Sam rolls her eyes.

"That's how it always is. That's beside the point. My point is that my girlfriend hasn't been spending a whole lot of time with me and I don't like it very much."

Kylie sighs and stands up as well.

"Samantha, I love you and these past few weeks I have sat through awkward dinners with your parents knowing that they would rather see you with Kelsey then me. I have walked around town and even bumped into a few old classmates that have said that Kelsey is your soul mate. Meredith is just my friend. I dated her once, yes, but you dated Kelsey as well and I know you still love her so you can't judge me."

Sam wraps her arms around Kylie and kisses the side of her head.

"You're right I don't. I love you Kylie. I really do and a part of me will always love Kelsey just like a part of you will always love Meredith and I guess I'm just scared. She could take you away from me and I won't have anybody because the person I did have, my friend, doesn't want to talk to me and I don't blame her so, I'm just scared and I don't want to be scared."

Kylie leans up and crashes her lips to Sam's. Their tongues fought for dominance and Sam's arms landed on Kylie's waist. When breathing became an issue, both girls pulled away.

"Go out with me tonight," Sam asks breathlessly. "Tonight, you and me, let's go out or stay in. I could cook us dinner and we can sit by the fire. Our apartment is set up for it. Let's just spend a quiet night together."

Kylie grins and kisses Sam quickly.

"I would love that."

Sam looks down at her watch with a smile.

"Let's go home so I can get things started and then you need to leave our apartment for me to set things up and then our date night can commence."

Kylie starts packing Sam's laptop away and hands it to her and grabs a hold of Sam's hand as they start walking off of the rivercourt.

"Is there any chance that I get to see what you have written?"

Sam shakes her head.

"Nope, I want to finish it first."

"Damn," Kylie states with a pout. She really wanted to read it.

"But once it's done you can. I mean, you are my editor."

**-Defying Gravity-**

When Brooke and Aidan arrived at the Scott household, Aidan and Lydia ran upstairs quickly disregarding any of their mother's questions. Brooke and Haley just laugh at the kids antics.

"Okay, how about we head to the kitchen and we can talk because I am assuming that's what you want to do?"

Brooke smiles and follows Haley into the kitchen where a lot of their talks seem to happen, but it was okay with Brooke because these last few years have helped to have Haley there with her.

"Spill," Haley says as she pours Brooke some coffee.

"There is nothing to spill Haley. I just don't know how I feel about the situation."

"Brooke, you can't keep thinking that. This is Sam's life we are talking about. It's up to her on who she dates or doesn't date."

"Haley, my daughter would be married already and Kelsey wouldn't be so damn sad all the time. I feel bad for that girl and I hate knowing that my daughter caused that."

"Stop looking in the past Brooke. Things will work itself it you just have to give it time. Sam dealing with a lot right now as is Kelsey and I just think eventually things will work out."

"I hope you are right," Brooke says before sipping her coffee with a sigh.

"What's Julian been up to?"

**-Defying Gravity-**

"How is she doing?"

"You could just ask her yourself."

Kelsey shakes her head.

"No, I can't do that. It hurts too much Julian. I love your daughter and I don't think I can ever move one from that."

"Kelsey, things change all the time. People can change all the time, but you just have to have a little faith. Everything will work out. I can promise you that."

Kelsey traced her thumb over her coffee cup and sighed.

"We had a plan," Kelsey announces as she looks up at Julian in the café. "Sam and I would've already been married and around this time she was supposed to be pregnant. We had a plan and now it's over."

Julian looks at Kelsey with wide eyes.

"Wow, you really had that advance of a plan. I didn't think anybody did."

"We did. We talked about it in high school. My whole life was planned with Sam and now that Sam is not in my life, I feel like I'm drowning. I really wanted kids," Kelsey admits as she bites her bottom lip.

"Kelsey, you can still have kids."

Kelsey shakes her head.

"No, I only wanted them with Sam. Now I can't have kids."

"I'm sorry Kelsey. I'm sorry for Sam and I'm sorry for changing the subject now because this is getting a little personal here and it's still a little awkward for me."

"I'm sorry," Kelsey apologizes quickly. "Sometimes words flutter out of my mouth and I can't stop them. You're right, this isn't something I should talk to you about and I apologize."

"It's okay. How are your parent's?"

"They're good," Kelsey responded politely. She was glad that the conversation was taking a different course.

**-Defying Gravity-**

Meredith opens her door in a hurry and let's Kylie walk inside.

"So, how did she take it?"

Meredith watches as Kylie takes a seat on her couch and sighs and Meredith sighs internally. She knew Kylie hadn't done what she said she was going to.

"I don't understand," Meredith sits down next to Kylie. "I thought you were going to end it and be with me."

"So did I, but it wasn't like that. Meredith, I have to make this work with her."

Meredith shakes her head.

"No you don't. Kylie you told me you love me. Do you remember that?"

_Meredith and Kylie settled into the couch after drinking the rest of the wine bottle. Kylie had decided that since Sam was busy at her parents' house that she would catch up with Meredith._

"_Any more news on your relationship? Did Sam suddenly change her mind and let you in?"_

"_Don't do that Meredith. Sam has faults."_

_Meredith leans closer to Kylie._

"_We all have faults Kylie. She doesn't love you, not like I do."_

"_I know," Kylie whispers as she stares at Meredith's lips. "I know that. I love you, too. I really, really do."_

"_Then what are you going to do about it."_

_Kylie leans forward and captures Meredith's lips with her own._

That had been two nights ago.

And this is now.

"You kissed me and then we made love for hours. You can't sit there and tell me that none of it mattered."

Kylie looks at Meredith with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do. If I say I regret that night then you are hurt and I'd be lying, but I have a girlfriend Meredith and she's at home cooking for me. I feel like she's letting me in and I can't risk losing that."

Meredith looks away from Kylie and stares straight ahead.

"Then you should go home and don't come back."

Kylie stands up from the couch and looks at Meredith who won't look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

"Your apology doesn't help either of us," Meredith says before Kylie leaves her house.

Meredith leaned back on the couch and felt her heart break into a million pieces for the second time in her life and it was Kylie who had broken it both times.


	46. Part 2 Ch 14: Moving On

**A/N: I have been extremely behind in my free writing, but considering my semester finals are coming up within the next month I have been rushing to get my work done and preparing for the finals so I am completely sorry about that. Anyways, I have had this chapter half way done for a few days and I have no homework as of right now so I managed to finish this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: Moving On **

Lydia Scott sat on her bed as she watched her best friend walk around her room with a white board marker in his hand. Off to the side was a white board on a stand and currently it was blank. Lydia had a magazine in her hand.

"We need to come up with a plan," Aidan says as he continues his pacing.

"Why can't you just wait like everyone else? If they belong together then they will find a way to each other, true love and all that."

"Lydia, that's not the point. Kelsey and Sam are idiots."

Lydia chuckles and pushes her magazine to her bed. She sits Indian style on Aidan takes a seat facing her.

"Okay, have you come up with any ideas on how to get them together?" Lydia inquires.

"Just one," Aidan says as he hops off the bed and walks over to the white board.

Lock them in a room.

"Seriously, that's your only idea. No offense Aidan, that's lame."

"Well I don't see you coming up with something _Lydia_."

"I'm twelve. I shouldn't have to come up with something. This isn't my life."

"But you're a girl," Aidan tries to reason.

Lydia furrows her eyebrows as her brown hair falls into her face.

"What does me being a girl have to do with it?"

"Sam and Kelsey are girls."

"So are a lot of other people. Look, Aidan, I get that you love Sam and I do too of what little time I have spent with her, but you can't push something like this."

Aidan caps his marker and drops it on the floor.

"I just want to help."

"Be supportive, apparently that works wonders."

Aidan raises an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Lydia shrugs her shoulders.

"That's what my mom says."

**-Defying Gravity-**

When Sam had mentioned cooking for her girlfriend, she hadn't thought about how hard it was actually going to be to come up with something to make or how long it was going to take. She just knew that she and Kylie weren't as close as they had been in New York and Sam had missed that closeness. She knew part of it was because of her, but another part was because Kylie's ex was lurking around…maybe not lurking, but she was definitely a factor on why she and Kyle hadn't spent a whole lot of time together.

A vibrating noise on the counter top made Sam turn away from the stove, Sam had thought it was her phone, but it turned out to be Kylie's. Sam unlocks the phone and frowns at the text message.

_I love you and I'm sorry_

Sam closes the phone and turns back to the stove, hiding the small amount of anger on her face even though no one was in the apartment. A part of her knew that she shouldn't be so angry about random text messages of one professing love to her girlfriend when Sam was still in love with Kelsey, but she was trying to make things right and maybe this was the start of that.

Sam checked the dinner and smiled when it was indicating that it was done. Sam looked around the room at everything she had set up. The fireplace had everything needed for Sam to start it. The table was set and the lighting was minimal. Now all she had to do was wait for Kylie to come home.

**-Defying Gravity-**

"Pulling another late shift Daniels?" Rider says as he leans against her desk.

Kelsey rubs at her eyes and nods her head.

"Yeah, I've got nothing else to do."

"You can try moving on."

Kelsey sends a glare to her partner.

"I don't want to sound insensitive, but Kelsey, from what I know and it isn't much, you have been pining for this girl the last three years. Move on already."

"I can't just move on Rider. She left me at the altar. We stuff planned and it shouldn't be like this."

Rider knew that his partner was keeping a lot of stuff inside so he figured if he could get her to start talking then maybe she could start healing.

"What did you have planned?"

"We had a house and it was the house we talked about in high school. It was a good house. We had the house and we just needed to work on the last few things, rings and such. We were going to get a dog. I wanted to name him Shadow," Kelsey says with a smile. Rider grins. "We decided on two kids, but more was always up for further discussion. We were going to get married and at around this time we would have started the process of extending our family…right around this time."

"Kids aren't everything Kelsey. There was a time when I wanted kids and a wife, but all I got was the wife," Kelsey raises an eyebrow at her friend. "She couldn't have kids and were really weren't up for the whole adoption idea. I'm a cop and she was a lawyer. We weren't home all the time. We never would have passed."

Kelsey leans back in her chair.

"Is that why you are always so passionate about the cases involving kids?"

"It's my job, but it's also the reason why I turned down detective at SVU…too many kids involved. Have you thought about being a detective?"

Kelsey nods her head.

"That's where I am headed next. It's all logistics though. I've been waiting for them to tell me that I can officially become Detective Daniels. My dad never wanted that. He had a ton of chances to do so, but he had to raise me and he couldn't be a Detective then. He was happy just being an officer."

"What does he think about you being a Detective?"

Kelsey shrugs her shoulders.

"He really has no opinion on the matter. He would be happy with anything that I do…Sam, would too," Kelsey whispers.

"Let her go Kelsey. Let her go and start your own dreams."

**-Defying Gravity-**

"Dinner was amazing," Kylie compliments as she snuggles further into Sam as they sit by the fire.

"Good, I worked hard on it."

"I could tell."

Sam hums contently and places a kiss on Kylie's forehead.

"Where did you go while I cooked dinner?"

"I had to fix something and I think I managed to do that."

Sam pulls away from Kylie with tears in her eyes.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course baby, I know," Kylie retorts back as tears gather in her eyes.

"I love you," Sam cries before connecting her lips with Kylie's and lowers her to the ground.

Sam lies on top of Kylie and places a thigh between Kylie's legs and connects it to Kylie's center.

"I just love you so much."

Kylie leans up and connects her lips to Sam's.

"I know," Kylie says as she pulls back. "Show me."

**-Defying Gravity-**

Julian placed an arm around his wife as he settled into bed. By the time that he had gotten home, everyone in the house was sleeping even though it was just around midnight. Brooke turns over and cuddles into her husband's side.

"Where were you?"

"I spent some time with Kelsey and then I just drove around aimlessly not knowing why."

Brooke opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Julian.

"Do you feel like everything is so messed up at times that you don't know if things can ever be right again?"

Julian nodded his head.

"The day Sam left Kelsey at the altar and we didn't speak to her for years. I just want things to go back to the way they were. Everything was so easy back then."

"No it wasn't. Julian, we almost lost you because you couldn't accept Sam."

"I was in shock. That was all it was."

"But I guess you were right. It was easier. Hopefully things will get easier again. I really want them to."

Julian places a kiss on his wife's mouth.

"So do I."

**-Defying Gravity-**

Sam let's out an exhausted breath as Kylie settles back down next to her. Sam wraps an arm around her naked girlfriend's body. Kylie places a kiss on Sam's breast.

"That wasn't bad," Sam states with a small smile.

Kylie bites the bottom of her lip before speaking.

"It wasn't good either."

And in that moment both girls knew what they had, whatever they had was over, for good.


	47. Part 2 Ch 15: A New Start

**A/N: I'm not so sure about this chapter, but I know all of you Kelsey and Sam lovers will love the ending. I honestly never thought this was how this chapter was going to end up, but I'm glad that it did. Read and Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: A New Start**

Kylie turns away from the coffee maker when she hears the front door to her apartment open. Sam stepped through after her morning run and smiled at her slightly.

"Good run?"

Sam pulls out her ear buds from her ears and takes out her iPod from her pocket and wraps her ear buds around it.

"Yeah, it was. It gave me time to think." Sam looks around the apartment and noticed that it was extremely clean. "And by the looks of it, so have you."

When Kylie needed to think she would clean.

"I made coffee," Kylie says as she hands Sam a cup. Sam takes a seat and a sip form her coffee.

"Thanks," Sam sets the cup on the counter. "We have both been thinking this morning so I think maybe we should talk. We can settle of this stuff."

Kylie takes a seat next to Sam.

"As much as I don't want to say it I have too. I think our relationship has run its course."

"Is it bad if I admit the same thing?" Sam questions with an awkward laugh.

"I slept with Meredith," Kylie admits.

Sam closes her eyes and nods her head.

"I kissed Kelsey."

"I'm sorry," both say at the same time.

Kylie reaches for Sam's hand and Sam interlocks their fingers.

"In high school you were my crush. You knew it. I knew it and Kelsey knew it, but I never thought that I would get a chance to be with you and then a few years later I did and we lasted a few years after that and I just want you to know that these last few years have been really good for me. I love you Samantha and I never thought our love would turn into a love you would have for a best friend, but it did, but I can't feel bad about it because I know that we can go back to being friends without any regrets. I'm just honored that I got a chance to call you my girlfriend."

Sam runs her thumbs along Kylie's hand.

"Thank you for saying that, but I can't help but feel bad because I knew somewhere deep down that Kelsey was still in my heart."

"Kelsey is in your heart."

Sam nods her head.

"She is in my heart, but I feel bad because when I was with you it should have been about you and it wasn't."

"Sam, I don't think there would have been a good time to start our relationship. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that we did, but I have to admit that both of us had love elsewhere. It just wasn't a good time."

Sam brings up Kylie's hand and kisses it softly before letting go. She took a sip of her now cold coffee and sighed.

"I hope you and Meredith find happiness with each other."

"The same could go for you and Kelsey."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Sam says sadly. "I went to see her before coming home and she kind of slammed the door in my face."

"I'm sorry Sam."

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"It's okay. I can spend my single life writing and figuring out what the hell we are going to do with our apartment in New York and this one right here."

"You should stay in this apartment. I can find a place or depending on how things go with Meredith I can stay with her. As for the one in New York we should sell it and split the profits."

"This sucks. I feel like a part of my life is ending."

"No, just a relationship."

**-Defying Gravity-**

Kylie stood nervously outside Meredith's house door. After her long conversation with Sam she knew she had to make things right with Meredith. She was ready for this. She was ready to let Meredith all the way in. She loved Meredith like she loved Sam. Maybe even a little bit more. She was ready.

Meredith opened the door and frowned at Kylie.

"What do you want?"

"To talk," Kylie offered softly.

"I think we talked enough last night when you basically told me that we can't see each other despite being in love. What's there to talk about?"

"I made a mistake," Kylie says. "But I'd rather not talk about this where your neighbors can see. Can I just talk to you inside?"

Meredith closes her eyes and sighs.

"You get one more chance and that's it."

Kylie nods her head and walks inside as Meredith closes the door.

"My relationship with Sam has always had a pinch of difficulty to it. The other night I wanted to break things off with her. It was right after we made love and I had thought I had come to a decision in my life, but the truth was I didn't. Sam told me she wanted us to spend some time together and that was the first time in a long while that she was doing something to try and save a relationship."

Meredith sits down on her couch and tries not to roll her eyes. She really didn't want to listen about Kylie's relationship with Sam.

"But last night Sam and I knew that anything we had together was over."

Meredith's eyes snapped up from the floor and Kylie sits down next to Meredith.

"I love you. That love has never gone away I just buried it as much as I could and with Sam and I realizing that our relationship was over made me really think about what my heart really wanted and all that I could come up with was you. You were my first everything Meredith and I want you to be my last everything."

"Is this real right now?" Meredith asks not really believing what Kylie was saying.

"It's real," Kylie says before placing her lips on Meredith's.

Meredith pulled away with a smile.

"I love you!"

Kylie grinned in return before connecting their lips once more.

**-Defying Gravity-**

Kelsey was driving around town in her squad car when a scene on a nearby sidewalk made her stop instantly and pull over. Kelsey sat in the car stunned at what she was seeing and instantly her protectiveness was coming out. Kylie was busy sucking face off of someone that wasn't Sam.

Kelsey stormed out of her car and grabbed Kylie by the shoulder and pushed her up against a building wall.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Kelsey ignored the shouts from the other woman and she locked eyes with Kylie.

"How could you do that to her?"

"How could you continue to ignore her?" Kylie asks in return despite having Kelsey's arm in front of her neck.

"You're cheating on Sam. Don't you realize how lucky you have it? Sam is an amazing person and you are throwing it away for someone that isn't her. Are you an idiot?"

Kylie pushes Kelsey away from her. She looks at Meredith and gives her a small smile to indicate that she was okay.

"Look, I'm not cheating on Sam okay. She doesn't love me at least not like she used to and the same goes for me. Sam and I ended our relationship last week. Get your head out of your ass and go and get your girl Officer Daniels," Kylie says with a slight grin.

Kelsey looks from Kylie to Meredith and back to Kylie. She slowly lets out a smile.

"It's Detective Daniels," Kelsey says before running back to her car and throwing on the sirens. She needed to get to Sam.

**-Defying Gravity-**

Sam rushes to her front door when she hears the continuous pounding. She had been in the middle of writing another chapter, but was startled when the pounding started.

"Excuse me?" Sam yells as she opens the door, but is surprised to see Kelsey standing there. "Kelsey, what are you doing here?"

"Shut up!" Kelsey says as she walks into the apartment and shuts the door with her foot.

"You are being very rude right now. I was in the middle of writing and you can't just walk in here a-a," Kelsey stopped Sam's ranting by placing a finger on her lip.

"I said shut up."

Sam stops talking and Kelsey removes her finger from Sam's lips. Kelsey and Sam just stand in front of each other not saying a word. Kelsey couldn't take it any longer though so she grabs Sam's shirt and brings her forward so their bodies collided. Their lips connected and everything fell into place.


	48. Part 2 Ch 16: A New Relationship

**A/N: All of you were excited that Kelsey and Sam were back together. There is still a long way with these two because they still have their own issues, but for now everything is going to be fluffy for a little while longer. Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: A New Relationship**

"I missed this. I missed being in your arms. I always feel safe in your arms," Sam whispers as she places kisses on Kelsey's naked chest.

Kelsey runs her fingers up and down Sam's back. They had spent the whole night reconnecting and both of their hearts started to heal.

"I missed it, too. Every day you were gone, I would just imagine you being here in my arms like this. I'm really glad that I don't have to imagine it now."

Kelsey's fingers traced the tattoo on the back of Sam's shoulder blade.

"When did you get a tattoo?"

"About a year ago, I was home and I was drunk and I just wanted to make my day better. It would've been our anniversary and I felt guilty and I just, I wanted to do something impulsive and a tattoo was the only thing I could think of at the time."

"They're my initials."

Sam lifts her head up from Kelsey's chest and grins.

"Like you didn't add another tattoo on your arm, I spotted it, you know?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kelsey says with a grin.

"Only you were braver and decided to get my name tattooed on your arm," Sam says as she traces the letters S, A, and M on Kelsey's arm, the letters were surrounded by a heart. The tattoo wasn't very big, but it was big enough to read clearly.

Kelsey flips Sam over onto her back with a grin.

"So, I got a tattoo. That's nothing new."

Sam smiles and stares at the love in Kelsey's eyes.

"I love you, Samantha Davis and I want this with you again."

"I want it too. God, I want it too."

Kelsey leans down and captures Sam's lips into a sweet, long-lasting kiss.

**-Defying Gravity-**

"What do you think is going on with our daughter?" Brooke asks her husband as they both prepare dinner. "Sam has cancelled on us the last few weeks and I know that sucks for us because we barely get to see her."

"Kelsey has cancelled as well," Julian says with a small grin, hoping that both of their absences where related.

"Yeah, but she is just getting the hang of her new promotion; but that's beside the point. I'm finally getting over the fact that Kelsey and Sam won't ever be together, but whatever. I just think it's weird that she's coming tonight."

"Brooke, we just have to take it as a good sign that both Kelsey and Sam are willing to stay in the same room together without fighting. Hopefully they will be speaking, but we will just have to see."

Brooke placed the cutting knife down on the table.

"Something is up Julian Baker and I plan to figure it out exactly what that is."

**-Defying Gravity-**

"My god, why am I so nervous?" Sam complains outside the front door of her parents' house. Kelsey was standing next to her smirking.

"Well, you and I have been spending a few weeks together alone and they still don't know about us and I think tonight that they are going to figure it all out."

"We haven't been spending all of our time together. You have been catching bad guys and I have been writing about bad guys."

Kelsey grins and nods her head.

"Am I ever going to know what your second book is about?"

Sam shakes her head.

"Nope, I need to send it to my editor first."

"You mean Kylie?"

Sam nods her head.

"We're just friends."

"I know," Kelsey responds. "But she's also your ex."

Sam shakes her head knowing the jealousy was going to be an issue with her and Kelsey.

"So are you, but that's not important. Kylie is with her first love."

Sam opens the door and Kelsey stays still on the porch with wide eyes.

"Oh."

**-Defying Gravity-**

"This is really good you guys. I've missed your cooking," Kelsey comments.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying it, but it's not our fault that you have missed our cooking. You've cancelled plenty of times."

Kelsey nods her head.

"I know. I know. I'm a bad person. Work has just been a little different than before."

"How different is it?" Julian asks.

"As a detective, we get called on the harder cases and not only that, but we get called on more times than police officers. It's fast paced, but I enjoy it, for now anyways."

"Sam, what is going on with you lately? How are you and Kylie?" Brooke asks.

Kelsey freezes for a split second, but continues to eat. Aidan who was busy eating while his parents were talking looked at Kelsey and Sam with an inquisitive eye. Something was going on with them. He just didn't know what. Sam swallows the food in her mouth before speaking.

"I wouldn't know. We broke up."

Aidan smiles brightly. He totally knew what the meant. Brooke glances at her husband who raises his eyebrow, but he doesn't say a word.

"Baby, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm fine," Sam says with a smile.

Brooke and Julian look at their daughter in confusion. Sam brings her hand over to Kelsey's and interlocks their fingers on the table. Aidan looks at the table and jumps up from the table and cheers. Brooke and Julian's eyes narrow down to the locked hands on the dinner table and soon smiles filled their faces.

It was time to celebrate.

**-Defying Gravity-**

Brooke and Julian sat on the couch in their living room staring at the white board while their son stood off to the side and continued to talk.

"My last mission failed because Kelsey and Sam did it all by themselves, but not this time. They are going to need my help and I am going to need your guys' help to make this mission impossible to mission possible. Are you two in?"

Brooke and Julian could only nod their heads. They had no idea what was going through their son's mind. Julian was really starting to regret showing Aidan those Tom Cruise movies.

Aidan picks up a board marker and starts writing on the board with his childish script.

_Operation: Selsey Wedding_


	49. Part 2 Ch 17: Changed Dreams

**A/N: I actually had this chapter written last Thursday, but unfortunately I spaced on uploading it, but I was glad to see that I didn't have to write another chapter for this story so I could focus on my missed update yesterday. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Changed Dreams**

Sam rolls over in bed when she hears rustling going on in the room. Sam opens her eyes and spots Kelsey getting dressed. With the promotion to detective, Kelsey didn't have to wear a uniform anymore. Instead, she settled with a pair of black jeans, a green shirt. Kelsey was placing her gun and handcuffs to her belt.

"I don't want you to go to work."

Kelsey grins and looks up from what she is doing.

"A part of me doesn't want to go to work either, but I do need the money. I've got this girlfriend and she likes nice things and I have to be able to pay for the nice things."

Sam sits up and brings the sheet up covering her naked chest.

"Yes, your girlfriend does like nice things, but you see your girlfriend also has money of her own."

Kelsey sits down on the bed and smiles lovingly at her girlfriend.

"I have to work. I've got to arrest the bad guys. Besides, don't you need to meet with Kylie today about your book?"

"Don't remind me," Sam says as she turns to the side of the bed and grabs a hair band to tie her hair up in a bun and grabs a shirt that's lying on the floor. "It's really awkward right now."

"It's understandable. I don't really like the idea that your ex is your editor, but I love your stories and I know Kylie was a big part of making your book great so I have to reign in my jealousy a little bit."

"You have no reason to be jealous."

Kelsey nods her head.

"I know that, _now_, but I didn't then. Anyways, I've got to go to work," Kelsey leans over and kisses Sam softly on the lips. "I'll call you when I'm off. In the meantime, I think you should stop at the café. You haven't really seen the place and you've been here for like a month and a half."

"I can't believe I've been here that long. I still out of place and I know it's my fault, but I just want to find my place again."

"You will. It just takes time. You were gone for a long time Samantha. It's going to take a long time to find that place again."

**-Defying Gravity-**

Sam walks through the doors of the café and smiles as she sees her mother working. Brooke was busy taking someone's order so Sam walks up to the counter and takes a seat. Haley comes out from the back and smiles at her niece.

"Well it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Haley. This place is amazing."

"It was hard work, but your mother and I managed to do it justice I think."

Sam nods her head with a smile.

"You did."

Haley turns to the coffee machine and starts to pour Sam a cup of coffee.

"How are things with you and Kelsey?"

Sam bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders.

"Things are strained. We do what normal couples do, but there is still this distance between us. And I know that I am at fault because of it. There is nothing that I can do. Kelsey is always going to be afraid that I pack up and move away and she has every right to be. What she doesn't understand is that I'm done running. I love Kelsey and I do want to marry her. I was just too young before."

Haley places Sam's cup of coffee in front of her.

"You and Kelsey have a lot to deal with, but I believe you two will get there. It will just take some time."

"That's what everybody says. I just can't get over the fact that Kelsey and I could have been married already and possibly been in the midst of having kids. It was our plan and I ruined it."

"That's the thing about plans, sweetie, they can change. Just make new plans."

Brooke walks up to the girls and Brooke places a kiss on Sam's head.

"Hey there stranger," Brooke greets with a smile.

Sam turns her head slightly.

"Hey mom."

Brooke walks back behind the counter and heads to the kitchen to place the order for her customer. Brooke walks back out and stands in front of her daughter as Haley goes to greet another customer.

"I haven't seen you in a while, sweetheart, what's going on?"

"I have to meet with Kylie soon."

Brooke raises an eyebrow at her daughter.

"To talk about the book, other than that I'm going to spend my day writing until Kelsey gets off of work."

"Are you two going to come to dinner again soon?"

"I have to talk to Kelsey first," Sam says before taking a sip of her coffee. Sam places her cup back down on the table. "I'm sure once she's free we will stay for dinner."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"I have to get back to work, but you should come by the house later. We can talk some more."

"Okay."

**-Defying Gravity-**

"I didn't think that your first book was going to be a series."

"I didn't either," Sam responds to Kylie's comment. "I was so stressed out on coming up with new characters and a new setting that I looked back on my first book and then it hit me, why not make it a serious? I mean, the first book did extremely well and everyone fell in love with the characters. I'm sure they all want to see where they end up."

"You don't need to argue with me. I'm sold on the idea. I really like what you have so far and I think I even found myself in one of the characters. I'm flattered," Kylie says with a smile.

Sam nods her head and grins a little bit.

"I'm glad you like it because I want this book to be as good as it's first."

"It will be," Kylie promises. "But onto other pressing news, we have a buyer for the apartment in New York."

Sam raises an eyebrow and nods her head.

"That was fast. All my stuff is still there."

"Mine too," Kylie states. "I haven't had the chance to go back to New York yet and I figured we could go and do this together. We spent a few years together and I really don't want to pack all by myself."

Sam sighs as she leans back in her chair in Kylie's new office.

"Alright, let me talk to Kelsey and see if I can figure something out. That part of our life needs to be closed and I think the only way that's going to happen is if we do this together."

"I whole heartedly agree."

Sam smiles and she and Kylie continue to talk about Sam's new book.


	50. Part 2 Ch 18: Defying Gravity

**A/N: When I was writing this chapter I had a completely different ending for this chapter and then I started writing and I went a completely different way. Hopefully you all are happy with how this ends and if you aren't, it's okay too because I have some back up plans.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: New York **

"Let me get this straight, you are going to go to New York with your ex girlfriend, an ex girlfriend that you loved. How do you expect me to feel about this?"

Sam looks at Kelsey before shoving a weekend full of clothes into a bag.

"This is the last step into moving on, Kelsey. You may not understand it, but I need to do this. You and I are in a relationship. Kylie and Meredith are in a relationship. Nothing is going to happen between us. You have got to get over it."

Kelsey leans against Sam's dresser and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. We were supposed to get married. You left me at the altar and you took off. Then you go and get another relationship and I'm stuck here. I sell our house and I move into your parent's house and I wait," Kelsey says with tears in her eyes. "I wait for you to come home and then years pass and you don't. You had moved on and I couldn't do that. You are it for me and then you come and throw my world in a loop and I feel like that 17 year old kid again. Now you are going off with your ex girlfriend. I can't take it because I'm always going to wonder if something happens."

Sam bites the bottom of her lip as she looks at her girlfriend.

"I hurt you in more way s then I know and I'm sorry for that. I want to work on that, but I have to settle my old life. I don't want to hurt you, Kels. I love you and I want us to be back to where we used to be and I'm trying. I really am, but you have got to trust or this isn't going to work."

Kelsey sniffles and wipes her tears.

"Do what you want. I have to get to work. I guess I'll see you when I see you."

Kelsey walks out the bedroom door.

"Kelsey!"

Sam hears the front door to her apartment and the door slamming shut.

"Kelsey!"

Sam groans in frustration.

**-Defying Gravity-**

"I don't know what this trip is going to do to my relationship with Kelsey."

Kylie glances to her right at Sam who had been mumbling on and on about Kelsey.

"I'm in the same boat. Meredith was trying to be understanding, but she has always loved me. Kelsey and Meredith are like one in the same whereas you and I are one in the same. That's probably why we never would have worked out."

"When Kelsey and I were arguing or rather she was arguing she said something that really hit me."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that I loved you. I said it to you all the time, but I didn't want to feel it and I know that makes me a bitch or whatever, but I just. I loved Kelsey, too. I didn't want to feel it Kylie, but it was true. I did love you. I did love you and I'm sorry," Sam cries. "I'm sorry."

Kylie looks around the plane. There were people staring and Kylie chose to ignore them. She wrapped an arm around Sam and pulled her close as Sam cried into her shoulder.

This was going to be a long couple of hours.

**-Defying Gravity-**

"I apologize for my break down. I shouldn't have gotten that weepy or whatever. I haven't done that in awhile I guess."

Kylie shrugs her shoulders before unlocking the apartment door.

"It's good to know that you loved me though."

Sam laughs slightly and walks inside.

"A part of me missed this place," Sam says as she drops her bag on the ground and takes a look around.

"Me too," Kylie walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge and notices that it is fully stocked. "God bless Rosa," Kylie says as she pulls out things for a sandwich. "You want one?" Kylie asks Sam.

"Um, sure, no mayo though. Do you want to explain why the fridge is fully stocked?"

"I called Rosa and I wired her some money and an extra key to the apartment. I wasn't sure if I was coming back or whatnot. I just wanted everything to be kept up."

Sam grins.

"I always loved our neighbors."

Kylie finishes with the sandwiches and hands one to Sam.

"Where do we start?"

Sam takes a bite of her sandwich and looks around the apartment.

"We each take a box and start packing."

**-Defying Gravity-**

"Get me another John," Kelsey orders as she finishes her drink. She slams the second glass down on the bar tabletop.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" John, the bartender says as he pours another drink.

"Nope."

John hands over Kelsey's drink and heads over to the other side of the bar to help another patron.

A woman from across the bar had been sexing Kelsey up from her table trying to get the courage to buy Kelsey a drink. Biting the bullet, the woman swallows the rest of her drink and walks up to the bar and sits down next to Kelsey.

"What are you drinking?"

Kelsey looks up from the table and back to the woman.

"Alcohol," Kelsey grumbles.

The woman laughs and places a hand on Kelsey's thigh and rubs it up and down. Kelsey glances down at her thigh and then at the woman and leans closer to her thinking that they were going to kiss.

"Get your hand off of my thigh before I arrest you for sexual misconduct."

The woman takes her hand off of Kelsey's thigh and backs away slightly.

"You're pretty and all, but I have a girlfriend."

"Then why are you here at a bar, drinking alone?"

**-Defying Gravity-**

A few hours later in a New York apartment, Sam was sleeping on the couch with just a simple blanket and a pillow. Kylie was asleep in what used to be their old bedroom. They both had boxed up a couple of boxes before retiring to bed. Sam wakes up to a consistent knocking on the apartment door. Sam climbs off of the couch and opens the door and is completely surprised to see Kelsey behind it.

"Kelsey, what are you doing here?"

"I've spent the last few hours on a plane thinking because that's all there was to do was think. Our argument was stupid, I get that and I'm looking like an idiot standing out her in the hallway, but I have to say this because the last time I did things didn't really work out and I am hoping the less formal this is the better the chances I get for this working out."

"Kelsey, what are you talking about? I am so confused right now. Come inside and we can talk."

"Nope I'm going to do ask this right here."

"Ask what?"

"Marry me?"

Sam just looks at Kelsey. She had no idea this was what was going to happen when she opened the apartment door. She couldn't dwell on it any longer because Kylie's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Holy shit!"

Apparently, Kylie had heard the proposal and Kelsey was still waiting for an answer.

The only problem was that Sam didn't know what to say.


	51. Part 2 Ch 19: Back on Track

**A/N: Sorry I had you all wait for a week, but school started back up again. Not much else to say except for you to check out my new story…as long as you're a Life Unexpected Fan…it's entitled Life is Beautiful.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Back on Track**

Sam and Kelsey were staring at each other across the table. Kylie had retreated to her room to get back to sleep. Kylie had figured that Sam and Kelsey had to talk.

"Are you drunk?"

"No," Kelsey responds. "I was before, but the plane ride kind of sobered me up."

"So you just figured that the next time you'd see me you would propose?"

"I'm getting the sense that you don't want to marry me," Kelsey says in sadness as she moves her haze to the table top in front of her. She had been hoping that Sam would say yes and then things could go back to normal. By the look on Sam's face it had just been wishful thinking on her part.

"I didn't say that Kelsey Daniels," Sam says sternly. "We've been here before."

Kelsey gets up from her chair to sit in the chair closest to Sam.

"We won't rush it this time. We can wait until we are absolutely sure this is what we both want. I love you, Samantha. I want to marry you and I want to have kids with you. I want a dog and I want us to grow old together. I just want to be with you."

"I don't want to screw this up," Sam whispers. "I want all those things you said. I'm afraid that I'm going to screw it up."

"You won't!"

"How do you know that?" Sam asks unbelievably.

"I know that because the last time wasn't just your fault. The whole time I assumed it was what you wanted. This time I'm going to make sure it actually is. This is forever Samantha Baker and I want our forever. I want it to start today."

"I'm scared," Sam admits with tears in her eyes. "I love you, but I'm scared."

Kelsey stands up and brings Sam with her. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend. Or is it fiancée? Kelsey wasn't sure at the moment.

"We will take each step slowly and thoughtfully. There's no rush just as long as I get to call you mine."

Kelsey places both of her hands on either side of Sam's face and leans into kiss her softly. Their lips melted into each other's like they belonged together and in a sense they did. Kelsey and Sam belonged together. Sam pulls away out of breath and smiles at Kelsey.

"Slowly," Sam responds with a grin. "I accept, if we go slowly."

Kelsey grins and then her face falls. Sam, seeing the change decides to say something.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have a ring for you."

Sam laughs and pecks Kelsey on the lips.

"I'll live and besides it's my turn."

Kelsey smiles but it soon turns into a yawn.

"We should get some sleep," Sam states as she tugs on Kelsey's hand dragging her towards the living room. "So this apartment only has one bed and I gave it to Kylie so we have to make a makeshift bed on the floor.

"What about the bed you had before you and Kylie were ever a thing."

"I gave it to Good Will."

Kelsey smiles and helps Sam throw some blankets on the floor and pillows. Sam goes over to her bag and throws Kelsey a pair of sleep shorts. Kelsey gratefully gets into them and lies down on the floor. Sam settles next to her.

"Are you staying the weekend Kels?"

Sam waits for Kelsey to respond but gets nothing. "Kelsey?"

When she doesn't get a response, Sam turns in Kelsey's arms and smiles gently. Kelsey was fast asleep.

**-Defying Gravity-**

Every morning before the café opens if Haley and Brooke are both working at the same time, they sit down, have coffee and talk. It was one of those times where it was just the two best friends. There was no husband to worry about and no children to worry about. Brooke and Haley were sitting by the counter top.

"When you came in you were all smiles. What had you smiling?" Brooke asks with a grin. She was always happy when her friends were happy.

"I talked to Jamie this morning. He's going to be coming for a visit."

"It's been awhile since I've seen him. Sam will be happy to see him as well."

"Lydia is excited as well. 'He's been gone forever' were her exact words."

Brooke laughs and takes a sip of her coffee. Her thoughts going to her kids.

"That's what Aidan said about Sam being gone. She's only been gone for a day. I just think he's afraid she isn't coming back."

Haley regards her friend's expressions and knew there was much more to Brooke's statement then she was letting on.

"He isn't the only one is he?"

Brooke grumbles and rests her head on the countertop.

"I hate your perception."

"Really?" Haley laughs, "Because I love it."

Brooke lifts her head up and pouts.

"I hate you."

Haley shakes her head.

"You love me," Haley says in a sing-song voice.

Brooke relents and places her hands on her thighs.

"I do, but I have no idea why."

Brooke gets out of her chair and flips the open sign on the Café's door while Haley grabs her and Brooke's coffee cups and disposes of them.

"Brooke?"

Brooke turns away from the door and looks up at her best friend.

"Yeah?"

"She'll come back."

Brooke smiled. She could only hope that was true.

**-Defying Gravity-**

Kelsey wakes up to the smell of bacon being cooked a few feet away. Kelsey lifts her head up from the pillow she was using. She spotted her fiancée standing in the kitchen swaying her hips to the music that was softly playing. Kelsey sat up and indulged herself on the sights of her girl's ass.

"Quit starring at my ass," Sam says as she turns around with a plate full on bacon.

"How did you know what I was doing?" Kelsey asks in surprise.

"One, I know you and two, you stopped snoring."

Kelsey scoffs as she stands up from the floor and stretches. Sam grins and shakes her head, the same time that Kylie came out of the bedroom.

"I smelt bacon."

"You're welcome," Sam says as she fixes up herself a plate of eggs and bacon. She looks at Kylie and Kelsey and sigh. "I'm not your maid. You can get your own food."

Kylie and Kelsey rush forward with stomach growling. Sam rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless. Kylie and Kelsey sit down at the table with their plates and start eating. Sam just looks at Kylie and Kelsey. She shakes her head.

"Thank you Sam. This bacon is great. Thanks again for cooking over a hot stove for our food," Sam says sarcastically.

Kelsey stops eating and blushes at her fiancée.

"This is good baby."

"Mmhmm."

"Yeah, good," Kylie replies before stuffing her face with more bacon.

Sam and Kelsey crack up and Kylie looks up from her plate.

"What?"

Kelsey just goes back to eating. Sam leans back in her chair and smiles brightly. Things were finally getting on the right track. Finally.


	52. Part 2 Ch 20: One on One

**A/N: I wasn't planning on updating this story tonight because for the last week I have been incredible sick, but then I realized that I haven't updated in awhile and that this chapter was almost finished so I plowed ahead to write up the last few scenes. Not much really happens in this chapter, but I needed to get one out of here.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty: One on One**

Sam walks into her mother's house and spots her brother sitting on the couch patiently waiting for her.

"Hey buddy."

Aidan grins at his sister and jumps off of the couch and rushes up to her.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Aidan admits.

"Aidan, I know that I left and I haven't taken the time to explain things to you or apologize, but I am sorry and if I have to apologize for what I did every time I see you then I'll do that."

Aidan messes with the baseball cap on his head.

"You're not going to leave anymore are you?"

Sam shakes her head.

"My life is here now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good because I was sad when you were gone. So were dad and mom. Mom always asked if I was going to leave her. You left and the baby left and she was just sad all the time."

Aidan made his way out the door and to Sam's car while Sam stays frozen on the porch. One word sticks out in her head. Baby.

***Defying Gravity***

Kylie looks around her new office with a smile. After a little over a month, Kylie's transfer had finally gone through. There had been a huge lag in the New York offices. Now everything was good. Kylie had even picked up a new author.

The door to her office opens and Meredith walks in with a bag in her hand.

"I brought lunch."

Kylie grins and Meredith takes a seat across from her girlfriend.

"You got it at Karen's Café, didn't you?"

Meredith nods her head and gives Kylie her bacon cheeseburger and fries.

"I did. The food is good. I don't care that Sam's mom works there. I don't have a problem with her."

Meredith takes a bit of her burger and disregards her girlfriend's question.

"Sam's a good person Mer. Why do you have a problem with her?"

"It should have been me. I should have been the one to help you with your acceptance."

"Honey, you did. I fell in love with you. With you, I accepted myself. I didn't need to go beyond that."

"I'm afraid. Sam is really pretty and she left her girlfriend once and you fell in love with her. What is stopping you?"

"I broke her heart," Kylie says. "I see it and I hear it in your questions. I ran. Before I ran into you again I'll admit that I wanted Sam. She had left New York to get perspective on her book and then I don't hear from her for awhile. I knew the moment she left New York that my relationship with her was completely screwed. What I refused to believe was that Sam was still in love with her first love and I hid my feelings for you deep down because I didn't want to hurt Sam. I love you Meredith. My love for you is what is going to stop anything from happening with Sam. I've moved on and so has she," Kylie grins playfully. "Besides, Sam and Kelsey are engaged again."

"Isn't that a little fast?"

"A part of me wants to say yes, but coming from someone who knows how Sam feels about Kelsey. I'm going to say no. I truly believed if Sam's fears hadn't taken over a couple of years ago that Sam and Kelsey would've got married. I'm happy for them."

Meredith grabbed a French fry and ate it before speaking again.

"Have you ever thought about it? Marriage. The whole nine yards?"

"Yes I have," Kylie replies honestly.

"With Sam?"

"No," Kylie says as she looks up from her food. "With you."

Meredith grins. She had thought about it too.

***Defying Gravity***

"Tell me why you decided to visit your parents on your day off."

Kelsey looks at her mother and smiles.

"There isn't a particular reason. I haven't seen you guys in awhile and I figured now was the chance."

Lindsey grins at her daughter before sitting in the chair next to her.

"I'll buy that for now, but right now I want to know what has been going on."

"Sam's back and things between us are really good."

Kelsey sees her mother shake her head and directs her attention somewhere that wasn't at her.

"Mom, don't look like that. You of all people do now get to judge this."

Lindsey looks at her daughter. She knew that Kelsey had a point. She hated being reminded of her mistakes, but if that's what it took to keep the people in her life than she would endure it.

"You're right I don't, but I'd rather not see you the way I saw you back then. It broke my heart seeing you the way I did. A mother shouldn't have to see that."

"Trust me on this. I didn't take her back lightly."

"Have you forgiven her yet?"

"Yeah I did and then I asked her to marry me again."

Lindsey stands up from her chair and moves around in her kitchen.

"It was my choice and I love her. Nothing is changing mom. We are not going to rush into this. She was reluctant to accept right away anyway.

Lindsey turns and points a finger at her daughter.

"See that right there should have been a dead giveaway. She's not ready and I don't think you are either."

"If things move slowly there shouldn't be any problems. I love her mom."

"I know you do honey. I'm just being a mom I guess."

Kelsey nods her head before taking a sip of coffee that her mother had given her.

"It's understandable. As much as I like to get back what Sam and I once had I know it's not possible. Hopefully we can be better."

"Now how are you doing at work?"

***Defying Gravity***

Sam and Aidan were sitting in a booth at the local pizzeria in town. Sam had taken Aidan to the batting cages for a few hours. She had been impressed with Aidan's batting skills. She truly missed moments like this with her brother.

Sam takes a sip of her soda and leans back. Aidan continues to eat his slice of sausage pizza.

"Aidan, about earlier, what did you mean about a baby?"

Aidan swallowed his mouthful and shrugs his shoulders.

"Mom said I was going to be a big brother, but then I wasn't anymore."

"I missed out on a lot."

Aidan nods his head.

"Yeah. Dad was gone a lot and mom was sad and that made me sad, but now no one is sad because you're home so I'm happy."

"I'm happy too."

"How come Kelsey didn't come with us?"

Sam gazed into her brother's eyes. It was an innocent question, but Sam couldn't help, but feel hurt by it. She knew that Kelsey had spent many days off of work just hanging out with Aidan. They grew closer while her relationship with Aidan grew father apart.

"Kelsey went to visit her parents."

Aidan pouts.

"I miss Kelsey. I want her to come home."

"I know you do buddy, but she'll be home tomorrow. You don't have to pout."

"I know I just miss her."

Aidan pushes his plate away indicating that he was done with his meal.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead and ask."

"How come you and Kelsey aren't married like mom and dad?"

"I screwed up," Sam responds. "I got scared and I ran. I'm trying to make up for that now. People make mistakes Aidan. I'm only human. I know you love Kelsey like a sister."

"You should marry her. You both love each other so it's simple. You should just get married."

Sam silently pondered her little brother's comment. No one knew of her and Kelsey's engagement except for Kylie. Sam knew Kelsey's trip to her parent's house was to inform them of their recent engagement and the plans afterword.

"How would you feel about making a stop with me?"

"What kind of stop?"

Sam just smiles.

"I need to get a ring."

* * *

**A/N: How would you feel about a few flashback chapters to fill in the gap with the last couple of years or so?**

**Also, I put a scene in here for Kylie and Meredith and was wondering if you wanted to see more of them or if I should just focus on the main characters.**


	53. Part 2 Ch 21: New Partner

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I'm still unsure how I want to precede with this story exactly, but there are a few ideas that I have in my head and hopefully I can get them in logical order and into this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 2 Ch. 21: New Partner **

The alarm blares and an arm reaches out from under the covers to shut it off.

"What time is it?"

"Early. I've got to head into work. I'm sorry."

Kelsey leans forward and places a kiss on her sleepy fiancées forehead. Sam opens her eyes when she feels Kelsey's lips move away from her face.

"You've been working a lot lately."

"I made detective. I need to work. I enjoy my work."

Sam smiles slightly.

"I was just making an observation."

Kelsey sat up in bed and stretched out her arms.

"There's nothing I can do," Kelsey responds before swinging her legs out from under the covers and moving to sit at the side of it. Sam crawls behind her and places light kisses on the side of her neck. Kelsey grins.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Kelsey says as she moves her head to the side.

"Okay, I won't."

Sam pulls away with a grin and scampers off to the bathroom. Kelsey is left sitting on the bed in a huff.

"Tease!"

All Kelsey hears is laughter in response and the sound of the shower turning on.

**Defying Gravity**

"Mom, when is Jamie coming home?" Lydia asks as she enters the café with Aidan following close behind her.

Haley looks up from pouring a customer a cup of coffee.

"Soon baby," Haley responds lightly.

Lydia huffs with frustration, that wasn't a very good answer. She and Aidan sit at the counter.

"I had to wait years for my sister to come home. Be glad you didn't have to wait that long," Aidan responds casually. "Aunt Haley, can I have some milk please?"

Haley smiles at Aidan's politeness.

"White or chocolate?"

"Chocolate."

"Lydia, white or chocolate?"

"White," Lydia grumbles.

Haley walks away to get the kids their milk. Aidan turns to Lydia and smiles.

"A few days ago I spent time with my sister and she told me a secret."

Lydia furrows her eyebrows.

"The point of a secret is not to tell anybody."

Aidan shakes his head.

"You're my best friend. I can tell you."

Lydia nods her head and taps her fingers on the table.

"Okay, tell me."

"Kelsey and my sister are getting married. Sam bought a ring."

Despite the fact that it was supposed to be a secret, everyone had heard what Aidan had said including Haley, who had just set two glasses of milk on the counter and Brooke, who had just walked into the café. The café was dead silent as they watched Aidan and Brooke lock eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh no," Aidan gasps.

Lydia leans closer to Aidan.

"You weren't supposed to tell everybody," Lydia whispers.

Aidan sighs and nods his head.

"I'm in trouble."

**Defying Gravity**

Sam sat in front of her laptop staring at a new word document. She had sent Kylie the last few chapters of the first half of her book. Sam knew she had a few weeks before the next few chapters were due, but Sam didn't care. She had so many thoughts in her head. She just couldn't type them out.

"This shouldn't be so hard," Sam groans as she shuts her laptop. She couldn't stare at the screen anymore. Sam got out of her chair and headed towards her bedroom. The last several days she had been working nonstop, but today she was going to play basketball. While in New York, Sam had less time to play, but now that she was back home she had the rivercourt to go to. Sam quickly changes into some basketball shorts and through some sweats over them along with a t-shirt. She put on some shoes and grabbed her basketball. She walked out of her room and looked at her car keys. She shook her head with a smile. She was going to run today.

**Defying Gravity**

After hearing Aidan's secret, Brooke had decided to call her husband to the café. They needed to have a serious conversation about their daughter. Julian comes running into the café and spots Brooke sitting at a table. Julian takes a seat.

"Why did I have to rush here? What couldn't wait until you got home?"

"Our daughter is engaged!"

Julian's eyes widen in response Brooke nods her head.

"It was supposed to be a secret. Aidan even went with Sam to get an engagement ring."

"Okay, we can just talk to Sam before she does anything and see where her head is at in all of this."

Brooke shakes her head.

"Kelsey made a trip to New York when Sam left and she proposed. That's all I know."

Julian lets out a breath and scratches the top of his head.

"I can admit that this is a little fast. Is it a bad thing though?"

"I love Kelsey, but those two already have one failed marriage I don't want them to have two. I really want this to work."

"You're not the only one Brooke, but before we jump to conclusions we really have to talk to Sam."

"Can we talk to her without fighting?" Brooke asks her husband.

Somewhere inside, Brooke was happy for her daughter. She loved Kelsey greatly and more than anything she wanted Kelsey to be a part of her family. Another part of her was afraid. The first wedding turned sour and Sam skipped town for three years. Brooke didn't want to spend another three years without her daughter.

"I think you should talk to her. If we both talk to her she might see it as an ambush and we don't want that."

"I'll talk to Sam and see where her head is at," Brooke agrees.

Julian grins.

"Now that we have that taken care of, I think it's time for some pie."

**Defying Gravity**

"Daniels, my office now!"

Kelsey looked up from her computer towards her Captain. Kelsey gets out of her desk quickly and heads to his office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Captain Noah Travers glanced at his newest detective with a slight smile. He didn't know Kelsey on a personal level, but he did have high hopes for her in the job.

"When you were transferred to this unit I didn't have an official partner for you, but I do now."

Kelsey turned her eyes to the man who just stepped into the captain's office. He had a muscular build. He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. He had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Kelsey Daniels, meet Ethan Stone, your new partner."

Ethan holds out his hand and greets Kelsey. Kelsey shakes his hand and greets him respectively back.

"You two take some time to get to know each other. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Captain Travers leaves his office to let the two new partners get to know each other. Ethan Stone turns to Kelsey and quirks his eyebrow while looking Kelsey over from heat to tow. Kelsey internally groans. She knew he was checking her out, but couldn't he understand her whole body language screamed not interested.

"I for one am glad we are partners if that means I get to look at you every day."

"Does that pick-up line usually work for you?"

Thinking that Kelsey was flirting with him back, Ethan walks closer to her getting into her personal space. They were now standing in front of the captain's desk.

"Normally no, but it's inevitable that you and I are going to end u in my bed, so we should skip the formalities and go there now."

Ethan places his hand on Kelsey's upper arm. Touching her was a mistake. Kelsey grabs his arm and twirls it behind his back. She shoves Ethan's head to the top of her Captain's desk.

"Get this through your head. I don't mix business with pleasure. Also, there was no way in hell I was going to sleep with you. I'm engaged. So don't touch me again. Are we clear?" Kelsey asks.

"We're clear," Ethan groans.

Kelsey smirks and lets him go.

"And Ethan, one more thing," Kelsey states.

Ethan turns his body towards Kelsey.

"I'm gay!"

Kelsey proudly walks out of the room not noticing the Captain had been watching them through the window. Ethan laughs and shakes his head. Captain Travers smiles and walks into his office.

"What do you think?"

Ethan smiles at Captain Travers.

"I think this partnership is going to work," Ethan says as he pulls a wedding back out of his pocket and places it on his ring finger. "My last partner became my wife so hopefully this one can be my best friend."

**Defying Gravity**

After spending a few hours at the rivercourt, Sam had worked up an appetite. Sam decided to jog her way to Karen's Café to get some lunch before heading back to her apartment to try and get her ideas onto the computer.

Sam walked into the café and saw Haley working at the counter. Her mom was nowhere to be found.

"Haley, where's my mom?"

Haley looks up from the cash register.

"She'll be back any minutes, but I want to warn you that she's looking for you."

"Why?" Sam questions as she takes a seat at the counter.

Haley plays innocent and shrugs her shoulders.

"Whatever, I'll wait for her I guess. Can you get me some food please?"

"Can you be more specific?"

Sam smiles.

"The special is fine."

"Coming right up."

Haley goes into the kitchen to start Sam's order. Meanwhile, Brooke walks into the café after her trip to the bank. She spots her daughter sitting at the counter. Brooke had no idea what possessed her to do what she did next, but was surprised she had done it. Brooke stormed over to her daughter and forced her chair around so they could see eye to eye.

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"

Not liking the tone in her mother's voice, Sam responds with her own question.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?"


	54. Part 2 Ch 22: Whose Fault is it?

**A/N: Not much is happening in this chapter because I'm just trying to figure out how I want to keep this story going. There are a bunch of different scenarios going on in my head, but they aren't coming out write on paper. So I'm going to take some time to plan out the next upcoming chapters. Hope you like this update and if you would like to see anything happen please let me know…I will put it into my planning.**

* * *

**Part 2 Ch. 22: Whose fault is it?**

Haley goes into the kitchen to start Sam's order. Meanwhile, Brooke walks into the café after her trip to the bank. She spots her daughter sitting at the counter. Brooke had no idea what possessed her to do what she did next, but was surprised she had done it. Brooke stormed over to her daughter and forced her chair around so they could see eye to eye.

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"

Not liking the tone in her mother's voice, Sam responds with her own question.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

Brooke and Sam continued to stare at each other. Sam had been hurt when she found out her mother had been pregnant. She was even more hurt when she realized that her mother had to have lost the baby considering she didn't have another brother or sister around. For Sam, things have just been popping up in her mind.

_Alcoholic_

_Heartbreak_

_Hate_

_Love_

_Miscarriage_

And all of this was caused because she had been scared and she had left town. It was her fault and she couldn't stand it. Tears gathered in her eyes and Brooke was instantly alarmed.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Brooke gathered her daughter in her arms.

"Is it my fault? Is everything my fault?"

Brooke looked around the café and sighed.

"Come on baby; let's go talk in the back."

Brooke guides Sam into the back.

"Now, can you explain what you think is your fault?"

"Dad's an alcoholic and you had a miscarriage. It's my fault because I left. I shouldn't have left."

Brooke wipes away her daughter's tears.

"It's not your fault. Your dad's problem isn't your fault. My miscarriage wasn't your fault. Things happen that we can't stop and as much as I wish we could we just can't. You left because you had too. I may not understand that even if you explain it to me a hundred times over, but that was something you had to do. Your dad's problem was caused by a multitude of other issues, but that's not your fault. As for my miscarriage well that wasn't your fault either. I didn't think I could get pregnant after you and then I was, but I lost it and it sucked, but I didn't tell you because it hurt to talk about it and I didn't want you to think it was your fault, but apparently that didn't work because you think it's your fault anyway."

Sam sniffles and looks at her mother.

"It's not my fault?"

"No, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Things happen."

"Well that sucks."

Brooke nods her head. "Yeah, it does, but do you want to know what also sucks?"

"What?"

"Your daughter not telling you that she's engaged."

Sam scratches her cheek and bites the bottom of her lip.

"I meant to tell you, but I got afraid because I didn't want you to judge. I didn't want anyone to think I was rushing this because I'm not. Kelsey and I haven't even planned anything yet. We rushed it the first time and we don't want that to happen again. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

Brooke nods her head.

"Okay, I say no more secrets. Secrets don't do well in this family."

Sam wraps her arms around her mother to seek the comfort that she needed at the moment. Brooke smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Does this mean I have to make you another wedding dress?"

***Defying Gravity***

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier."

Kelsey looks up from her computer and raises her eyebrow at her new partner.

"It's not the first time that I have been propositioned like that. Personally it makes me sick, but you're a guy. Guys usually do that."

Evan leans against Kelsey's desk.

"I don't do that," Evan holds out his left hand and shows Kelsey his wedding ring. "I'm married and I love my wife very much. I've just been bitter because I had to switch partners and basically move to a different department altogether."

"The fact that you are married just makes everything worse. You're still an ass to me and honestly my opinion about you won't change until it's clear to me that you are a different person. Just out of curiosity, why did you switch partners?"

"I married my last one," Evan says with a smile. "The department frowns on being in a relationship with your partner and since this was the only available position open I decided to leave so she could stay where she's at."

Evan smiles at Kelsey and Kelsey rolls her eyes as she turns back to her computer.

"My opinion hasn't changed of you yet."

Evan sighs and takes a seat in his chair. Getting Kelsey to like him was going to be tougher then he thought.

***Defying Gravity***

Brooke walked into her home and spotted her husband and her son cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Why are my handsome men doing in the kitchen?"

Julian was standing in the kitchen. He was currently wearing a kiss the cook apron and chopping up vegetables. Aidan was busy stirring something at the stove.

"We're cooking mom," Aidan says with a grin as he jumps off of his chair and runs to his mother.

Brooke wraps her arms around her son and makes her way to the kitchen. She places a chaste kiss on her husband's lips and he smiles at her.

"Did you manage to talk to Sam?"

"Yeah," Brooke nods her head. "She thinks everything is her fault. She thinks your drinking problem was her fault and that the miscarriage was her fault. She's been crying for the past two hours."

Julian shakes his head and places the knife he was using on the cutting board.

"Did you explain to her that it's not her fault? Do I have to talk to her?"

Brooke smiles at her husband and shakes her head.

"No, I think I handled it. She explained about the engagement and I think I understand where she is coming from. Last time it felt like Sam and Kelsey were rushing. They're not going to rush this time."

"I should still talk to her," Julian concluded. Julian turns to his son. "Aidan, why don't you go play outside for a little bit before dinner."

Aidan grins and quickly runs out the door. Brooke laughs at her son's antics.

"Are we okay with our daughter's engagement?" Julian asks Brooke, not really knowing what to really think about the idea.

"If our daughter is happy then I think we should be happy for her. We love Kelsey so that's a plus and besides we love her parents as well. We won't have in-laws to hate."

Julian cracks a smile and continues chopping the vegetables.

"Can I help?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"The table needs to be set."

Brooke goes over to the cupboards and grabs the plates and walks over to the table to set three places.

"Brooke?" Julian calls trying to get his wife's attention.

Brooke turns to her husband.

"It's not your fault either," Julian watches Brooke furrow her eyebrow. "The miscarriage wasn't your fault either."

Brooke gives her husband a small smile and continues to set the table. Losing the baby had been hard for her, but she had Julian, Aidan and Sam and that had been enough for her.


	55. Part 2 Ch 23: Engagement Numero Dos

**A/N: I have planned out the rest of this part of the story. I say part now because I don't know if I want to add a third part to this story. My mind hasn't been made up on that part yet, but even if I did it would take awhile because I am still working on the four stories that I had everybody vote on awhile back.**

**Anyways, I have decided that this will be ending within seven chapters.**

**I guess I will ask everyone if they would like to see a third part of this story and if you did what would you like to see.**

* * *

**Part 2 Ch. 23: Engagement Numero Dos**

James Scott walked towards the middle of the airport with his bag in his hand. He spotted his father, Nathan Scott smiling at him.

"It's good to see you son," Nathan says as he wraps his arms around James.

"It's good to see you, too. It's also nice that I get some time off."

"Same here," Nathan pulls away with a grin.

Twenty one year old, James Scott was a professional baseball player and since he still had some time before his new season started, his coach let their players spend some time with their families. Nathan Scott had just finished his NBA season with his team and was happy to finally be home.

Nathan grabs, Jamie's bags and they start heading out of the airport. Neither of the men had been home yet because Nathan's plane had arrived an hour earlier.

"So, I have a feeling we've missed a lot. Has mom told you anything yet?"

"Well, Sam's home and she seems to think it's for good."

Jamie raises an eyebrow at his father.

"She didn't tell me that, but then again, I've been kind of busy so it's understandable. Explain to me again why you told me not to call mom when I arrived."

Jamie and Nathan get into the car and Nathan starts to drive away from the airport.

"I want to surprise your mom. She doesn't know that I am home either."

Jamie shakes his head with a small smile.

"I really missed her and Lydia too."

"So did I kid."

Jamie laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm not a kid anymore dad. I'm old enough to drink."

Nathan looked towards his son once he reached a stop light.

"You are my son Jamie. That won't ever change and you will always be my kid, so get used to it."

Jamie nods his head and pulls out his phone.

"So, how is the café doing? Are mom and Aunt Brooke doing okay with it?"

"Ahh, from what I know they are. Business seems to increase each day which is amazing and your mom is happy, but I think with both of her men gone all the time she gets a bit lonely."

"We don't have to worry about that anymore, at least not for a week or so."

***Defying Gravity***

"Alright, my man, what are we doing today?" Kelsey asks as she and Aidan walk the streets of Tree Hill.

Aidan shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. We haven't hung out in awhile."

Kelsey purses her lips and glances down at Aidan.

"I'm sorry about that Aid. Work has been keeping me pretty busy, but I figured you and I could go see a movie and then maybe grab something to eat and figure the rest out from there."

"Well, what movie do we get to see?"

Kelsey shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm cool with whatever you want to see."

"Can we see a baseball movie?" Aidan asks as his eyes widen with anticipation.

Kelsey chuckles and nods her head.

"Sure and then we can get some popcorn and some nachos and maybe play a few arcade games."

Aidan bounced on the sidewalk with excitement. He always loved hanging with Kelsey. They always did so many things together and he loved that no one else could interrupt them on their day. It was just him and Kelsey.

"So, how have you been lately?" Kelsey asks wanting to know more about what she was missing.

Aidan shrugs his shoulders as he looks all around him.

"Fine, it's cool. Yesterday, Sam and I played games all day. That was pretty cool. We played Xbox and I kicked her butt at baseball, but basketball, really isn't my thing."

"Sam was telling me about that. You guys pigged out on pizza and ice cream and just played games all day. I bet that was fun. You and your sister are getting back on track."

Aidan nods his head with a smile.

"I'm glad she's back."

"Me too," Kelsey whispers as they turn the corner and spot the movie theater.

***Defying Gravity***

"You bought a sound stage," Sam asks in amazement as she looks around the huge space.

Julian nods his head with a grin.

"Yeah, lately I've been stuck on what to do and I know flying back to California constantly isn't working out and hasn't been working out these past few years that I thought about doing this. I could rent out the sound stage and I'll be here to help in anyway."

Sam grins and looks at her father.

"That's great dad and I see that you are getting interested in film again, but Hollywood is in California, it's not in Tree Hill. Are you really going to be able to get people to rent this place?"

Julian shrugs his shoulders.

"It's a risk I am willing to take. Its part of the business and at least this way I am still here for Aidan and you. For awhile when you were growing up, I wasn't there and I regretted that all the time," Julian takes a seat on the desk while Sam sits in the chair. "I know this is a risk in more ways than one with me being a recovering alcoholic and the fact that me being away all the time was part of the reason why I started drinking, but my sponsor says that this would be a good time to pursue this. I just want to know what you think."

"It's actually really cool," Julian smiles brightly. "But I know that's not why you started drinking."

Julian's smile fades and he sits and listens to his daughter explain further.

"When I left I screwed things up so much and that's why you started drinking. I was your catalyst and I'm sorry."

"Samantha, look at me," Julian orders softly.

Sam looks at her father with wide eyes. Julian was shaking his head at her.

"It's not your fault and I know for a fact that your mother said it wasn't your fault and I'm telling you right now that you have got to start believing it. When you left, all of us were hurt, that's true, but you didn't cause your mom's miscarriage and you sure as hell didn't cause me to drink. That one's all on me. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I did it anyway, but sweetheart, that's not your fault."

Sam nods her head quickly.

"I've really got to deal with my issues," Sam says with a small laugh.

"You seem to be doing fine to me," Julian says with a grin. "Besides you are half Davis and half Baker, both of which has issues and sometimes we let those issues get ahead of us, but do you want to know a secret?"

Sam nods her head.

"It makes us that much better when we overcome those issues and you are on your way to doing that just like the rest of us."

***Defying Gravity***

"How come you don't come home more often?" Lydia asks her older brother as they walk onto the baseball diamond. When the small family reunion had ended Lydia had demanded that her brother take her to play baseball and Jamie grinned and did as he was told. He also knew that their parents probably needed some time alone as well so he was more than happy to take his sister out.

"Well Lyd, I'm traveling all the time. Believe me when I say that I would love to be home more, but I'm playing baseball and that's what I've wanted to do all my life. It gets hard, but I come home as often as I can."

Lydia looks at her brother in sadness. She understood why her brother wasn't around more often. Her dad wasn't around very often either, but she was happy when they came home. They usually spend a lot of time together before they had to leave again.

"Okay, Lydia, do you want to catch or do you want to work on your batting?"

"I want to catch," Lydia says as she grabs a glove from the bag that was sitting on the ground.

Lydia and Jamie get together and Jamie starts tossing the ball towards his sister who catches it with ease.

"How are things with you and Aidan? You guys getting along okay?"

Lydia smiles and nods her head.

"I like Aidan. He's my best friend."

Jamie smirks and catches the ball.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Lydia catches the ball and shakes her head.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Lydia retorts back with a smile.

Jamie chooses not to answer his little sister's question because once he does he knows that his family will know instantly and he doesn't need that right now.

Jamie catches the ball once more time and grabs a bat.

"Alright sis, let's see your batting skills."

***Defying Gravity***

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home the same time as Jamie?" Haley asks as she places a plate of food in front of Nathan. They were sitting in the closed café and catching up on the past few weeks. When both Jamie and Nathan walked through the café doors, Haley ran into her husband's arms. It was hard for her when he was away, but her heart soared when he came home.

"I just thought it would be nice to surprise my wife once in awhile. I don't have many opportunities to do so. Were you surprised?"

Haley smiles and leans over to kiss her husband before he starts eating.

"Yes, I was incredibly surprised. I just thought that it was Jamie that was coming home. You had told me that you were coming home in a few weeks. I can't believe I believed you," Haley says with a bright smile.

Nathan grins and takes a sip of his soda.

"I'm glad that I managed to surprise you."

"Don't go getting any ideas on surprising me again. I don't like surprises. But I am really glad that you are home and I'm glad that you will be staying for awhile."

"I am too," Nathan smiles before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth and opening it.

"Nathan!" Haley yells with a laugh.

Nathan swallows his food and starts laughing.

"This is really good, but I need some ice cream."

"Rocky Road?" Haley asks.

Nathan smiles and adds…

"And Mint Chocolate Chip."

***Defying Gravity***

Kelsey walks into Sam's bedroom and lies down on the bed and lets out a sigh of relief. Sam turns away from her laptop to face her fiancée.

"He wore you out, didn't he?"

Kelsey mumbles and closes her eyes.

"Yeah, we had fun though. What did you do today?"

"Worked," Sam responds as she shuts down her laptop and places it on the nightstand next to the bed. "I had some dinner with the Scott's and my parents and I got to catch up with Jamie. It was nice though."

Kelsey cuddles close to her girl and sighs contently.

"I'm glad that you got to do that. But I thought you were going to speak to your dad today."

Sam turns her head and smiles.

"We did and he's getting into movies again. He bought a sound stage. How crazy is that?" Sam asks with a laugh.

Kelsey sits up and smiles at Sam.

"I think it's nice that he's finding something that he loves to do. You should be happy for him."

"I am. We even talked about upcoming nuptials."

Kelsey gives Sam a grin.

"Oh, really, do you care to share them with me?"

Sam turns and opens the drawer from the nightstand. She grabs the small box and shuts the drawer.

"I wanted to do this some other way, but I think simplicity goes a long way and I know you don't need this huge proposal, but this is what I have. We started off friends and then turned into something more. You have been there for me through some of my worst times and I will always be grateful for that. I love you Kelsey," Sam opens the box in her hand and shows it to Kelsey who just smiles. "Last time, you gave me a ring and I think now it's time that I give you one. So, Kelsey Daniels, will you be wife?"

Kelsey leans forward and places her lips upon her fiancée's. She pulls away with a smile.

"Of course."

Sam takes the ring from the box and slowly slides it onto Kelsey's ring finger.

"Perfect," Kelsey whispers, "but baby you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. You don't have to keep taking care of both of us. This is a partnership and I love you and we are going to get married and the ring on your finger proves that."

Kelsey quickly straddles Sam causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I love you," Kelsey declares as her hands slowly move under Sam's shirt to softly cup her breasts. Sam bites the bottom of her lip as her hands grip Kelsey's hips.

"Well I love you too and I got to say I love what's happening right now."

Kelsey moves her hands out from Sam's shirt and Sam groans, but her eyes darken when Kelsey takes of her shirt.

"I think that with a new engagement that we should do a little bit of celebrating, don't you?" Kelsey grins as she unhooks her bra and throws it to the ground.

Sam nods her head and moves her hands to Kelsey's chest only to be stopped.

"Why are you stopping me?" Sam groans pitifully.

Kelsey just leans down and kisses Sam with a passion. Sam kisses back as fiercely as she could.

The two lovebirds went on to celebrate their engagement the rest of the night.


	56. Part 2 Ch 24: Love & Drama

**A/N: I apologize that this isn't up at the normal time, but I've been working on a research paper for the end of my term and that's taken up most of my time. Anyways, I have planned out the rest of this story and it's ending at chapter 30 for this part. I haven't made up my mind if I want to do a third part or not, but I'll make sure that the last chapter will leave you with no cliffhangers.**

* * *

**Part 2 Ch. 24: Love & Drama**

Kelsey lay in bed with a smile on her face as she looked at the ring on her finger. Sam, _her_ Sam had given her a ring. For so long Kelsey had been afraid that Sam would take off one day and never come back, but this ring signified something. It signified the fact that Sam was going to say. This ring signified that they were going at Sam's pace and that things are going just fine. They were in the right place.

Kelsey shivered as she felt her fiancées lips on her neck placing featherlike kisses in the spots that made her squirm.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam whispers.

Kelsey turns her head and places her lips softly against Sam's.

"Us," Kelsey states with a grin. "This amazing ring on my finger and what it all means."

"It means things are moving forward," Sam looks down at the ring that was now on her ring finger. Kelsey had surprised her last night or rather earlier this morning with an engagement ring of her own. It was nothing like the one she had had the first time, but Sam saw that as a good sign. "I think we should start planning the wedding," Sam says as in a form of a question.

"Is that a question or are you unsure about the wedding planning?"

"It depends on how you feel about it. I know this can't be easy for any of us, but if we keep a steady pace and talk to each other then I think we will be just fine."

"I think so, too," Kelsey whispers. "Let's start planning and wait to set a date for as long as we can. Last time when we planned, we set a date right away and the date just kept looming in our minds. I think that may have made you feel like we had to get married when we didn't."

Sam snuggles closer to her fiancée.

"We're going to plan our wedding," Sam whispers excitedly.

Kelsey flips Sam onto her back and starts raining kisses all over her body. Kelsey kisses her way up to Sam's face. Kelsey captures Sam's lips into a passionate kiss. Sam's hands rubbed up and down Kelsey's bare back. Kelsey pulls away with a grin.

"We're planning out wedding."

Kelsey leans onto one hand as her other hand traces Sam's face and chest.

"I love you with everything that I am."

Sam grins and wraps her legs around Kelsey's back causing Sam and Kelsey to moan in pleasure as their mounds come into contact. Kelsey gives Sam a sly grin.

"If you wanted to have sex all you had to do was ask."

Sam shakes her head.

"I don't want to have sex. I want to make love, there's a difference."

Kelsey shakes her head slightly as she moves her hips causing Sam to close her eyes slightly and then open them again.

"There is no difference because sex with you is love and it always will be."

Sam leans up so her lips touch Kelsey's as her hands travel down and grips Kelsey's ass. Kelsey pants in Sam's ear as she continued to thrust her hips forward allowing the delicious contact between her and Sam.

"D-don't start something we can't finish," Kelsey warns.

One of Sam's hands makes their way between her and Kelsey's bodies. Sam's fingers slowly drag through Kelsey's wetness to circle her entrance.

"Who says anything about stopping?" Sam says with a grin as she covers Kelsey's mouth with her lips as she thrusts two fingers into Kelsey's dripping channel.

Kelsey's hands do the exact same.

***Defying Gravity***

"How are things with Jamie being home?"

Haley grins before taking a sip of her coffee. She looks at her best friend with a grin.

"I feel like our family is whole again. Jamie is doing incredibly well and Lydia is excited that her brother is back even though he is only here for a few more days."

"I'm glad. Jamie's been incredibly busy all the time and I barely get to talk to him because every time he would call he'd call Sam and not me. I never understood why, but they're close, as close as can be, anyway."

"I finally figured out where Jamie ran off too after Sam's not so much of a wedding."

Brooke raises her eyebrow as she adds creamer to her coffee.

"Where'd he end up going?"

"He ran off with Sam. At dinner we were talking about how happy Nathan and I were despite being married in high school and Lydia mentioned to Jamie that Sam was engaged to Kelsey again. Jamie informed us that he already knew and then we got to talking about the wedding from the past and Jamie just mentioned it."

"Sam never mentioned it. I'm just happy that she's finally getting to where she wants to be. I know that when Sam stands at that aisle again she will be saying I do and things will be great."

"I've seen Sam and Kelsey together and I feel like they're soul mates. Do you think they are soul mates?"

Brooke smiles gently.

"Yeah, I do, just like I think Aidan and Lydia will be married one day."

Haley freezes and looks at Brooke in shock.

"Why would you say something like that?"

Brooke just shrugs her shoulders.

"Those two are perfect for each other. They're best friends. I married my best friend and Sam is going to marry her best friend. You married your best friend. Face it; we all marry our best friends."

"I can agree with that, but Lydia and Aidan aren't getting married until they're thirty."

"Oh, I agree, definitely."

Haley and Brooke look at each other and just laugh.

***Defying Gravity***

"Where are we going dad?" Aidan asks as he and Julian walk into a huge garage unit type thing.

"This will be my new place of work," Julian states with a grin. "It's called a soundstage and sometimes this is where people film movies and television shows."

Aidan looks around the space in awe.

"This is so awesome dad. It's so huge."

"Yeah, it seems like that now, but when sets are made, it won't seem so huge because most of the space will be filled."

Aidan takes a seat in the chair by the desk that Julian had set up earlier.

"Are you going to fill this space dad?"

Julian smiles as he looks around the space.

"I've got an idea, but I need to talk to your sister first."

"How come you have to talk to Sam?" Aidan asks as he plays with the pen and paper on the desk.

"I'm going to need her help."

***Defying Gravity***

Kelsey walks up to her desk with a smile on her face. After her morning love session, Kelsey had grabbed a quick shower, a cup of coffee and headed to the police station. Evan spotted his partner and smiled slightly. Over the past few weeks they were slowly starting to bond and he could even go as far as to say that they were even friends.

"You seem happy this morning."

Kelsey hands Evan a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I am," Kelsey says with a grin. "Sam gave me my engagement ring last night."

Evan chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee.

"You totally got some, didn't you?"

Kelsey just grins back and takes a seat.

"Do you have any current cases today?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Nope, not right now, which I say is a good thing. The more times I go home uninjured is better."

"In that case you should come over for lunch. I talked to Sam and she wants to meet you and she's even going to let you ask the questions you have wanted to know."

"Really?" Evan asks hesitantly.

Kelsey nods her head.

"Just be careful with what questions. I don't need my fiancée taking two steps back."

Evan holds his hands up in surrender.

"I understand. So, what's for lunch?"

***Defying Gravity***

"I didn't have enough notice so I only got take out or rather food from my mom's café, but still, I didn't cook it. The burgers are great though."

"There's no trouble at all. I'm not picky about what I eat."

Evan takes a seat across from Sam while Kelsey sits down next to Sam. The introductions had been made quickly and the moment that Evan met Sam he had instantly liked her, especially when he realized that Sam was an author. His wife loved her books.

"I got all the fixings on the side so feel free to pick and choose. I also got us cokes if that's okay?"

Kelsey grins at Sam being the doting the housewife. It wasn't something she sees very often.

"Its fine baby, relax," Kelsey whispers the last part in her fiancée's ear.

Sam takes a breath and nods her head before grabbing a French fry.

"Kelsey says you have questions."

Evan smiles and nods his head.

"What were you guys like in high school?"

"We were teammates first before anything. Kelsey was the resident badass I guess. People judged her for her tattoos and the fact that she was known as a player. We played basketball together, became friends and then fell in love."

"I didn't know you played basketball. I'll have to face you one time to see who the better player is."

Kelsey grins and nods her head.

"I can take that challenge."

Evan, Kelsey and Sam continued to eat lunch and chat. When lunch was done was the time that Sam brought up her past.

"I didn't know who he really was."

Everyone was gathered around the living room.

"It was the first time someone had taken an interest in me. I didn't know who he really was until the police told me. He beat and he raped me. Eventually they found him and I went on with my life until early last year when he escaped from prison. He found me and then I got shot. He almost killed me again. Now he's dead and I'm finally moving on from it."

"I'm sorry I brought this up to you. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just curious."

Sam smiles gently at her fiancée's partner.

"It's okay. The more I talk about it the more I realize I have truly moved on from that part of my life. Things are okay with me so that's great, right?"

Kelsey grabs Sam's hand.

"Of course it is."

Evan watched the connection that Kelsey and Sam have and he couldn't help but think of his wife. He felt like he and his wife had the same connection that Kelsey and Sam had and it was powerful all by itself.

***Defying Gravity***

Sam walks into her mom's café and spots her dad sitting in the booth. He currently had a piece of pie sitting at the table and a cup of coffee. She knew the coffee was for her because he wouldn't dare touch the stuff.

"Why were you so suspicious on the phone?"

Julian looked at his daughter and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was afraid that I would say something that could ruin what I really want to do, but I need your help in order to do so."

Sam picks up her fork and digs into her father's pie.

"Care to explain to me what you are thinking because I kind of have plans with Kelsey."

Julian looks down and notices the ring on his daughter's finger.

"It won't be long, but I want to tell you that I have an idea for a television show, but I kind of need your help with it."

"You want me to work with you?"

"I'd like for that to happen, or at least some of the time. But mostly it's the idea that I have that I need your approval for. Nothing is guaranteed mind you. I need a network to pick it up and then write a script; its tedious work, but I'd like for you to help me."

"Well what is it?"

"Have you ever thought about writing about your obstacles in life? You've been through a lot Samantha and you are only in your early twenties. I feel like your story could help so many people out there that have experienced the same thing that you have."

"And you think that it would make a good television show? Why not just make it a movie?"

"I've toyed with that idea, but I figure instead of spending two hours with a group of characters why not spend an hour a week for 22 or so weeks with these characters."

Sam nods her head slowly.

"You want to broadcast my life on television."

Julian shakes his head.

"No, I just figured it would be good storylines for characters of a television show and you won't be the only one I'd write about."

"Basically you want to tell everyone's story, but change the names and a few facts."

Julian coughs and nods his head.

"I'd like to, but I'd understand if you didn't want to."

Sam smiles and shakes her head.

"No, I like it, but I have a few things that must happen otherwise I won't agree to it."

Julian grins and raises an eyebrow.

"And what may that be?"

"PSA's after the episodes so that people know that there is help out there and if you are going to write about me you can't change the fact that I'm gay. Your main character has to be gay otherwise I won't agree to it. It may make it harder for you to produce, but those are my stipulations and if the network agrees to it then I will work with you, especially when dealing with the important details."

Julian pulls out his laptop with a smile.

"Okay, then let's get to work."

Sam chuckles and shakes her head. Her father knew her too well.


	57. Part 2 Ch 25: Reconciliation

**Ch. 25: Reconciliation **

* * *

"Well Mr. Baker, we have your overview, but we'd like to hear from you. On paper it's one thing, but we like to hear it in person."

Julian looks at the group of people sitting in front of him. This was the moment that he could make a difference. He could tell a story that needed to be told.

"There are so many possibilities with these characters and each has a story that needs to be told. Just look at the main character. She has a loving family and she works hard in school, but she's fighting herself over the feelings that she has over a teammate."

One of the group members looks down at the papers in front of him.

"It says here that the main character is going to be gay. Do you really think it can make it on a network? Television today doesn't have main characters be gay."

"That's why I think that this is a great opportunity to change that. There is a possibility that viewers not turn in, but an even greater opportunity that more people do especially the LGBT community. But the way that all these characters are different it makes for really great storylines. The thing about all the stories that I can create will all hit close to home with viewers."

A different group member speaks up.

"Say that we ask you to write a script for the character coming out. How could you do it justice when you are straight?"

Julian smiles.

"My daughter isn't and she agreed to help write the scripts. Being that she is a New York Best Selling Author I think she'll do just fine."

The group members smile.

"So do we," another member says. "We're giving you the green light to write a pilot."

***Defying Gravity***

Julian runs into the house with a grin on his face. He spots his wife and son playing a card game at the table.

"They liked it. They gave me the ok to write the script."

Brooke puts her cards on the table to greet her husband with a hug and a kiss.

"What does that mean dad?"Aidan asks confused on what's happening.

Julian turns to his son with a grin.

"Well it means that I have to write a script for the pilot episode which is the first episode and then I send it to the board and if they like it I can begin casting and writing more episodes."

"Can I help?"

"We'll see buddy. I need to talk to your sister first about working together."

Brooke makes her way to the kitchen with a smile.

"Sam was supposed to spend some time with Jamie before he heads out. I'll call her and see if she's free."

Julian grins at his wife before heading to the front door when the doorbell rings.

"Thanks baby."

Julian opens the door and his eyes widen in response to what he sees behind the door.

"Mom, dad!"

Inside the house, Brooke drops a bottle of water on the ground when she hears her husband's words.

"Oh, crap!"

***Defying Gravity***

Sam hangs up her phone and sits down on the bed.

"Oh, crap."

Kelsey comes out of the bathroom adjusting her belt.

"What's the matter?"

Sam looks up from her hands.

"My grandparents are currently at my house…my parents' house. They are there together and my mother is begging for me to go to the house."

"I don't understand the problem. Just spend some time with them and then Jamie and then come home to me."

"They don't know," Sam says as she gets up from the bed and heads to the dresser to find something presentable to wear besides the sports bra and sweatpants she was currently wearing.

Kelsey freezes at her fiancée's words.

"They don't know what?"

Sam turns around and sighs.

"They don't know that I'm gay."

Kelsey scratches the back of her neck and sits down on the bed.

"I thought everybody knew. You told me everybody knew."

Sam shrugs her shoulders and pulls on a pair of jeans.

"Everybody that mattered."

Sam saw the hurt in Kelsey's eyes so Sam kneels in front of her and places her hands on her knees.

"I know you feel hurt and I'm sorry about that, but my issues with my grandparents are kind of huge and I don't have enough time to tell you because you have work, but I promise, I will tell you."

Kelsey leans towards Sam and gives her a peck on the lips. Sam smiles and stands up.

"If you need to borrow my gun let me know," Kelsey jokes as she leaves the room.

Sam stood and thought about it in serious detail, but she shook her head and laughed. She didn't want her future wife to arrest her. Besides she could stand a few hours with her grandparents. She hoped.

***Defying Gravity***

"Sylvia, Paul, can I get you anything?" Brooke asks unsure of what to do. Aidan was sitting in between his grandparents and keeping them entertained. Julian was leaning against the counter wondering why his parents were here and together nonetheless considering they had been divorced since Julian had been a little kid.

"No, thank you, Brooke," Sylvia says as she continues to listen to her grandson.

"I'm fine," Paul responds politely as he looks around the house.

Julia turns to his wife.

"I called Sam," Brooke states. "She's going to be here soon."

Julian nods his head.

"That's a good idea."

Brooke knew that it probably wasn't a good idea, but she needed someone in her corner. It didn't take long for Sam to arrive and when she did, the house turned silent.

"Keep talking, don't stop on my account."

Sylvia continues to talk with Aidan and avoids looking at Sam. Sam just rolls her eyes. She smiles at Paul and is surprised when she gets a slight smile back. Sam takes a seat in front of Sylvia and smiles. She knew her grandmother hated her. She wasn't going to make this visit easy on her. B

Brooke came out of the kitchen and sat on the arm chair of the couch that Sam was sitting on.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore," Julian stands in front of his parents. "What's with this visit?"

"I didn't know your mother was going to be coming," Paul states with a sigh. "Otherwise, I would've waited."

Sylvia chose to ignore the comment her ex husband made.

"I came to see my grandson. I haven't seen him in a long time."

Sam rolls her eyes. There's the first dig at her. Brooke turns to her husband to see Julian slightly glaring at his mother. He thought time would eventually dissipate the hate or unkindness his mother felt, but apparently he had been wrong.

"You have a granddaughter also," Julian retorts back.

Sylvia just ignores her son. Paul sighs quietly. This wasn't going to be good.

"Aidan, go play in your room and don't come out until I tell you."

Aidan looked confused, but did what he said anyway. His dad was mad.

Sylvia looked at her son and frowned.

"You didn't have to do that."

"No one can ever win with you, can they?"

"Dad," Sam whispers. Julian turns to her. "Just leave it alone."

Julian shakes his head and turns to his mother.

"Why do you ignore my daughter? Your granddaughter? Just tell me why."

Sam had learned the truth a long time ago. If her grandmother spoke up then she knew that her father would be devastated.

"She ruined everything for you!"

Brooke and Julian looked disgusted by the words they were hearing. Brooke looked at Sam. She could tell that Sam had heard those words before. Meanwhile, Sylvia kept on talking.

"You were on the fast track to an Ivy League school. You had the grades and the extracurriculars, but all of that vanished when you came home and told me that your girlfriend was knocked up with her. She doesn't deserve to be born. She ruined your life!"

"First of all, do not talk about my daughter like that and second of all, I was never going to an Ivy League school. That was your dream mom. That wasn't mine! I wanted to make movies and have a family and I achieved that. Did I expect that I was having a family in high school, no, but that didn't change anything."

"Juju."

Julian shakes his head.

"You've hated my daughter her entire life all because she ruined your dreams?" Julian scoffs. "Get over it and pick a new dream!"

Julian storms out of the room in a huff. He could barely look at his mother.

"Well, that was fun," Sam says sarcastically. "I've got to go and meet Jamie."

Brooke nods her head and accepts a hug from her daughter.

"Congratulations."

Sam turns around and faces her grandfather.

"What?"

"Your engagement," Paul states as he points at Sam's engagement ring.

Sam smiles as she looks down at her ring.

"Yeah, thanks. Kelsey and I are happy."

Paul smiles slightly and when she hears a gasp on the couch. Sam turns to face her grandmother.

"Yeah, I'm a lesbian. You can add that to the many reasons why you wished I wasn't born."

Sam leaves the house with a smile on her face as she walks down the porch steps. It was an amazing feeling when she had let the rest of her family know the truth about who she was.

***Defying Gravity***

"That is seriously messed up," Jamie comments as he passes the ball to Sam.

Sam nods her head and starts dribbling the ball.

"It makes me wonder how my dad became such a good dad with parents like that. It's the same with my mom. Her parents suck ass, too."

"My dad's dad was horrible and I feel like my dad is one of the best dads in the world. Uncle Julian is a close second."

Sam shoots the ball and smiles when it goes in.

"I think our parents learned how to become parents because they knew what it was like not to have them. Just like we get to know that we will be good parents because we have amazing role models."

Sam grabs the basketball and tosses it to Jamie. He shoots it in with a grin. Even though he played baseball professionally, he had played basketball as well. He was equally good at both sports. His true heart lied with baseball.

Sam takes a seat at the bench and sighs quietly, Jamie, understanding that Sam wanted to talk followed suit.

"What's going on?"

"I lied to Kelsey for a very long time and I feel really bad about it."

Jamie furrows his eyebrows.

"What'd you lie about?"

"She never knew that my grandparents didn't know that I was gay. It was never brought up and the last time I had even seen them I was like 10 years old. The last time they were in town, I was out of town and that was when mom and dad adopted Aidan," Sam shakes her head. "I didn't think it was important and I'm starting to believe that Kelsey thinks it was."

"Just explain it to her Sam. I'm sure Kelsey will understand. She loves you and you can overcome this."

Sam leans her head against Jamie's shoulder. Jamie smiles and wraps his arm around his friend.

"I really missed you James."

"I missed you, too, Samantha."

***Defying Gravity***

After spending some time with Aidan away from his mother, Julian walks into his kitchen and sees his mother sitting at the counter staring off into space. Julian goes to his bookcase, picks up a few books and goes over to his mother. He places them in front of her and waits.

Sylvia had heard her son approaching her, but chose not to do anything. She didn't feel like being yelled at. She looks at the books in front of her and then back at her son.

Julian points to the first book.

"This is my daughter's book. She's an author and she's a popular author and she's working on her next one. If she agrees, she will also be working with me on my television show that I am hoping gets more than one script." Julian points to the second book. "That's my AA book. Your son, the one who you had all those high hopes for is an alcoholic. It's no one's fault, but my own. You do have to understand that nobody is perfect mom. You were never perfect. Dad was never perfect. I am also not perfect. But the way you spoke about my daughter broke my heart. She's your granddaughter. I just don't understand how you cannot like her."

Sylvia pushes the AA book away from her put picks up her granddaughter's book.

"She took you away from me. It may sound pathetic, but you were all I had. Your dad left and I was a mess, but you were always there," Sylvia looked into her son's eyes. "I was jealous and that makes me really pathetic. I was jealous of a baby. I can't look at her because I'm ashamed of myself. I've said some horrible things to her that I regret. She doesn't deserve me looking at her, but I'm proud of my granddaughter and I'm proud of you, both you and Brooke."

Julian looks at his mother in surprise. It had all made sense. All of his mother's actions finally made sense to him. His mother never had hate in her heart except when it came to his father. His mother was ashamed.

"Mom, I know my daughter and if you just explain to her what you just told me then she will forgive you. She's got an amazing heart."

Sylvia looks at her son.

"I can't do that. I could barely say it to you."

"You owe her mom," Julian explains softly. "It doesn't have to be right now or this week, but Sam deserves it."

Sylvia wipes at her tears and nods her head.

"I'll try and now we can talk about your addiction."

Julian groans. He did not feel like be scolded like a five years old.

***Defying Gravity***

"So, I feel really bad," Sam says as she and Kelsey start cleaning off the table from their dinner.

"What do you mean?" Kelsey asks as she rinses of the plates in the sink and getting them ready for the dishwasher.

Sam leans against the counter.

"I never told you the truth about my grandparents. It's just that they haven't really been in my life. The last time that I saw them I was ten and when mom and dad adopted Aidan and they came out. I wasn't here. It was just easier. My grandma didn't want me to be born. She told me I ruined her son's dreams."

Kelsey wipes her hands off on a towel and wraps her fiancée in her arms.

"I'm sorry. It's really not a big deal and I apologize if I gave you the wrong idea in the morning. You came out to your parents and the ones closest to you and that is enough and besides we don't need anyone's approval anyway. We are getting married and I for one can't wait to call you my wife."

Sam grins and captures Kelsey's lips for a kiss. A knock on the door stops Kelsey and Sam before things got to passionate. Sam pulls away with a grin.

"I'll go get it, but hold that thought."

Sam walks towards the door and opens it. She sees her grandmother standing there looking nervous.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Sylvia asks softly.

Sam opens the door wider and Sylvia walks through it. Kelsey raises an eyebrow at Sam. When Sam mouth grandma, Kelsey's eyes widen.

"Um, I'm just going to ah, leave you two alone," Kelsey announces. She grabs her keys off of the hook by the door. "I think I'll go see some old friends."

Sylvia turns to Kelsey.

"It was nice informally meeting you."

Kelsey smiles and nods her head before leaving the apartment.

"Um, do you want anything to drink?" Sam asks as soon as the door to the apartment closes.

Sylvia shakes her head.

"No," Sylvia opens her bag and pulls out a worn out book and hands it to her granddaughter. "I was wondering if the author can sign it for me."

Sam grabs the book and laughs quietly.

"This isn't new," Sam comments as she looks at her book.

"I don't hate you. I was jealous of you because Julian became a man sooner than I wanted him to. It was good thing of course, but when it happened it made me realize that he didn't need his mom anymore. I couldn't look at you or acknowledge you because I felt horrible with myself for thinking those horrible things. The truth is that I am very proud of you and I'm proud of this family. I know that I can never really make up for all the things that I have said to you, but I just want to start by trying to fix the things that I've done. You are my granddaughter, Samantha, and I love you."

Sam drops her book on the table and wraps her arms around her grandmother.

"Oh, Sam," Sylvia cries out softly. "Oh I am so sorry for what I've done. I'm so sorry."

Sam pulls away and Sylvia wipes away her granddaughter's tears.

"No more crying. We are Baker women, we are strong," Sylvia sniffles.

Sam sniffles as a smile forms on her face. She grabs the book of the counter and opens it as she looks around for a pen. Sam spots one lying on the table in the living room. She grabs it and starts writing in the book.

After signing it, she hands it back to her grandma with a smile.

Sylvia opens it up and smiles at what she sees. She spots her granddaughter's name, but she smiled because of what was written above it.

_I forgive you_


	58. Part 2 Ch 26: A Shot for the Future

**A/N: This up a few days late and I apologize. I had most of it done on Thursday, but then I got stuck. It took me awhile to get back to my train of thought in this story. Anyways, there is going to be a time jump for next chapter. Four more chapters left guys.**

* * *

**Part 2 Ch. 26: A Shot for the Future**

Julian places the phone back in the cradle and smiles at his wife. Brooke was leaning against the wall next to him and she had a smile on her face.

"How'd Sam take the news?"

"She told me she didn't know how to feel. There were so many emotions that she was feeling that she couldn't pick just one. She's excited though. She's agreed to collaborate with me on the television show so it's kind of awesome."

"Dad, does that mean you are going to be working along time?" Aidan asks as he comes out of his room. His door had been opened and he had heard everything his parents were saying.

"I won't be working all the time Aidan. I'll be really busy for the start of production, but things will die down. I'll be writing a lot mostly though."

Aidan frowns, but nods his head.

"Are you still going to help coach my baseball team?"

Julian kneels down to the ground and smiles at his son.

"Of course I will. You're my son and I can't ever forget that. I promised that I would help coach your team and I always keep my promises."

Aidan nods his head and leans against his mother.

"That's all I needed to know."

Julian stands up and chuckles.

"Well that's good to know, I guess."

"Mama, can I go play with Lydia today?"

Brooke smiles down at her son and nods her head.

"Let's go little man."

Aidan stepped away from his mother and huffed.

"Mom," he groans. "I'm not little anymore. I'm ten."

Aidan walks away, shaking his head. Brooke turns to her husband who was barely holding in a chuckle.

"He gets that from you."

***Defying Gravity***

"He actually did it," Sam says with a smile.

Meredith and Kylie look at Sam with curiousness written on their faces. They were currently cuddled on the couch while Sam sat in the chair.

When things had settled down with Kylie and Sam, Kylie wanted Sam to get to know Meredith and Meredith wanted to get to know Sam, so they had been meeting up weekly for the past few months. Normally, Kelsey was with her on those days, but Kelsey got called into work. She and Evan had been working on a case the last few days and they had finally gotten a lead.

"Who did what?" Kylie asks wanting to know more and fast.

"Do you remember me mentioning that my dad wants to start a television show about, basically, my life?"

Kylie nods her head as well as Meredith.

"He gets to do it. A network picked it up."

Meredith lifts her head up from Kylie's lap.

"Which network?"

"The CW."

Meredith smiles and nods her head.

"That's a good network."

Sam grins.

"I know."

"You are not going to be spending all your time writing for your father are you, because Sam, as your editor I have to tell you that you can't do that. You have a contract for another book besides the one you are working on."

Sam rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, Kylie, I got it. I'm just collaborating with him at the start. I won't start writing until he's at the point where my character starts getting feelings for Kelsey."

Kylie nods her head.

"Good because I don't want to be in trouble with my bosses."

Meredith and Sam chuckle at the woman's response. Meredith pats her knee.

"I wonder who he is going to get to play me," Kylie wonders out-loud.

Before anyone can get a word in, Sam's cell phone rings another time. She answers her phone with a smile. Her smile fades when she hears the news that is given to her on the phone.

Meredith and Kylie look at each other before looking back at their friend. They both knew that something was up, but they didn't want to interrupt Sam's phone call.

Sam hangs up the phone and stands up shakily.

"I have to go to the hospital," Sam whispers as tears form in her eyes.

"Sam, honey, what's wrong?" Kylie asks as she steps forward and places a hand on her exes shoulder.

Sam looks at her friends teary eyed.

"Kelsey's hurt!"

***Defying Gravity***

Kelsey takes a sip of her coffee and places it back in the cup holder. She and Evan were in their car staking out an apartment. Their latest case had been a bad one. Their suspects name was Devon Taylor and he was linked to the murder and rape of a Trisha Collins who lived just outside of town. He's also linked to a few other things like burglary and assault and so far he has been able to evade the cops, but not today.

"So, what's our plan of action?" Kelsey asks as she keeps an eye on the building.

"He comes out and we catch him. It should be simple, right?"

Kelsey raises an eyebrow at her partner.

"Nothing is ever that simple. We just have to be careful. Sam has been worried. It's the first major case I've been on."

"My wife is the same way. She's a detective, so she knows more of what actually happens on the job."

Kelsey glares at Evan.

"Are you implying that I lie to my fiancée about my job?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Not at all; I'm just saying she would no more than Sam since Sam isn't a detective."

Kelsey sighs.

"I'm sorry. I've just been on edge lately. I'm kind of starting to realize why my dad didn't want to be a detective."

Evan nods his head. He learns something knew of Kelsey every day.

"Being a cop runs in the family than?"

Kelsey nods her head.

"I love my father and I'm glad he allowed me to do this, but I don't think I can let my child do this job. It's tough."

Evan moves his head forward and grabs his gun.

"The bastards moving," Evan says in disgust.

Evan and Kelsey start moving from the car, but Kelsey places her hand on Evan's arm.

"Wait! Is he looking at us?"

Evan turns to look and they see their assailant start to run.

"We've got ourselves a runner!" Evan shouts before hurrying out of the car. "I'll go around the block and see if I can cut him off. You keep going straight."

Kelsey nods her head and starts running the direction that their assailant was running.

"Devon Taylor, I am ordering you to stop! You've got no way out man!"

Kelsey had chased him into a dead end in an alley. Kelsey leaned against the wall with her gun poised in front of her. She slowly turns the corner and sees Devon standing in front of her a few feet away with his gun aimed at her.

"Devon, you don't have to do this. Put the gun down and everything will be okay."

Devon laughs.

"I'm screwed either way. I might as well take you out with me."

Everything happened so fast for Kelsey. Devon had pulled the trigger before Kelsey could pull hers. The next thing she knew she was on the ground and in complete shock.

Evan had heard the gun shots and ran as fast as he could to the alleyway. He had to double back because there was no way he was going to get around all the construction that had been going on in the next block. He spotted Devon running quickly out of the alleyway.

"Devon Taylor, drop the gun and put your hands in the air."

Devon raises his gun and prepares to shoot, but Evan gets the shot off first. Devon drops the ground. Evan rushes forward and kicks Devon's gun away. He turns his head and sees his partner on the ground and not moving.

"No."

Evan rushes to Sam's side and sees the blood coming from the bullet hole in her upper chest. Evan digs out his phone and calls for an ambulance. He places his hand on the wound to stop the excessive bleeding.

"You do not get to do this," Evan whispers harshly. "You have a fiancée at home waiting for you."

Kelsey opens her eyes slightly.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

Evan shakes his head.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. The ambulance is on its way and you are going to be just fine. Do you hear me?" Kelsey closes her eyes. "Kelsey! Do you hear me?"

Kelsey lets out a puff of breath and nods her head.

"Where is that damn ambulance?" Evan shouts.

***Defying Gravity***

Sam rushes through hospital doors and looks around frantically. She spots Evan pacing in the waiting room.

"Evan! Where's Kelsey?"

Evan faces Sam and Sam stops in front of him. He sees the blood on Evan's shirt and she shakes her head.

"Whose blood is that? Tell me it's yours because I need you to tell me that."

Kylie and Meredith slowly approached Sam and Evan. Kylie had called Sam's parents as well as Kelsey's parents after Sam gave them the number.

Evan placed his hands on Sam's arms.

"Kelsey was shot and once we got here they rushed her to surgery. She went into surgery about an hour ago."

Sam lets her tears fall. She begins to shake.

"I can't lose her," Sam whispers.

Evan, not knowing what to do just wraps his arms around his partner's fiancée.

"Has anyone come out to talk to you?" Meredith asks.

Evan shakes his head.

"No, but they probably wouldn't tell me anything anyway. I'm not family."

Sam pulls away from Evan and shakes her head.

"You're wrong. Kelsey thinks of you as an older brother. She doesn't tell you because she'd be embarrassed."

"Sam!"

Sam turns and sees her mother and father rushing forward. She instantly falls into her mother's arms. Her dad wraps his arms around both of his girls.

"How's she doing?" Julian asks.

"We just have to wait."

Brooke looks over at Evan.

"What about the other guy?" Brooke says harshly. Sam stiffens in her arms.

"I shot him," Evan states honestly. "He's dead."

"Good," Sam whispers.

***Defying Gravity***

Kylie and Meredith sat in the chapel of the hospital. The day's events were getting to them. It had taken another hour before anyone would come out to the waiting room to tell them about what happened during Kelsey's surgery. Fortunately the doctor said that Kelsey would be able to make a full recovery. She had gotten shot in the shoulder and the bullet had lodged into the bone, but with some physical therapy she should be able to get back all movement in her shoulder.

"Today was scary," Kylie comments. "Did you see Sam? She was completely freaking out. She barely looked alive. She looked like a robot."

"Kylie, she almost lost her fiancée. But to Sam she isn't just a fiancée. Kelsey's her best friend and soon to be wife. She almost lost her whole world."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Kylie says sadly. "I love you, Meredith and I don't want to ever be in the position that Sam's in right now," Kylie shakes her head. "I don't think I can handle it."

Meredith looks at the cross in front of her and sighs quietly.

"Life is short Kylie. We can't predict what is going to happen in the future all we can do is plan for now and right now I want to do something with you. Are you interested?"

"What is it?" Kylie asks intrigued.

Meredith shakes her head.

"Do you trust me?"

Kylie immediately nods her head.

"Don't ask questions; just come with me."

Meredith holds out her hand for Kylie to take. Kylie grabs onto her hand and they walk out of the chapel.

***Defying Gravity***

Kelsey opened her eyes slowly. The last thing she remembered was lying in an alleyway fighting for her life. Kelsey turns her head to the side and spots her girl sleeping in an uncomfortable chair. Sam's arm was resting next to her. Kelsey grabbed Sam's hand and started stroking it.

Feeling sensation on her hand Sam opened her eyes and gasped. Kelsey was smiling softly at her.

"You're awake," Sam whispers as she gets up from her chair.

Kelsey nods her head. She sees tears in her fiancée's eyes.

"No don't cry."

Sam laughs.

"I'm just glad that you're okay," Sam leans over and placed kisses all over Kelsey's face. Sam sits back down, but keeps a hold of Kelsey's hand. "You were shot in the shoulder, but you are going to make a full recovery. You need to do physical therapy to get the proper movement back. Everybody's been here to see you. Evan was here and your captain and all the people you work with. Your parents are on the way as well."

Kelsey nods her head.

"How's Evan?"

"He's fine. His wife came and got him. He said he'd be back in the morning."

"How are you?"

Sam falters slightly.

"Scared, but now that I get to look you in the eye and I know that you're okay and that we are going to be okay."

Kelsey's eyes close slightly and she than opens them again.

"I'm tired," Kelsey whispers.

Sam leans down and places a kiss on her fiancée's forehead.

"Go to sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

Kelsey closes her eyes and Sam keeps an eye on her until her own eyes close.


	59. Part 2 Ch 27: Four Months Later

**A/N: So, school is done for the year and I am currently free to do what I please for the summer until I get a job…so that means more updates. I am currently working on the stories that I had all of you vote on. I don't really have any chapters written yet, but I have been planning so that's a step up. **

**There are only 3 chapters left of this story…or part of this story, I haven't made up my mind on that yet, but I'll let you know by the end of the three chapters.**

**Currently working on another Mother's Day one-shot for OTH and I'll hopefully be done with that in the next few days.**

**So sorry for the long update, but I have continuously noticed that all the chapters I write are mostly dialogue and I am trying to fix that by putting in more narration or thoughts as some would say. Let me know if you can tell the difference and whether or not you like it.**

* * *

**Part 2 Ch. 28: Four Months Later**

Kelsey continues to tap her pencil on the desk. Evan was currently on a case with his temporary partner until Kelsey was approved to go back into the field. Kelsey looked at the clock and knew that it was only noon. She still had half her shift left and she was already tired.

For the last four months, she had been assigned desk duty after being shot in the shoulder. She had her last round of physical therapy last week. Kelsey had been happy about that and so had Sam.

Yesterday, Kelsey had her psych evaluation and she had passed with flying colors. It didn't mean that her nightmares were going to go away any time soon, but she was mentally fit for duty.

"She looks incredibly bored," Kylie says with a grin.

Kelsey stopped taping her pencil and looked up at Kylie and Meredith. She grinned. Her relationship with them had improved in the last four months mostly because she knew she didn't have to worry about Kylie anymore.

"Well it's the newlyweds making an appearance."

"Hardy har har," Meredith says as she grabs her wife's hand.

She and Kylie had committed themselves to each other the day after Kelsey was shot. Meredith and Kylie had been sitting in the hospital chapel talking about what could've happened when Meredith knew that she didn't want to spend another minute away from the woman sitting next to her. They had hurried out of the hospital, hoped in the car and had gotten married. They would be having their honeymoon sometime in the summer. The destination was still unknown.

"Marriage looks good on you two," Kelsey compliments with a smile.

"I'd look good on you as well," Kylie retorts back as she sits on the edge of Kelsey's desk.

"Yeah, if Sam goes through with it this time."

"She will."

Kelsey looks at Meredith with a hopeful look.

"She loves you, Kelsey and the way she keeps mentioning the wedding especially after what happened. Let's just say she will."

That was the one fear that Kelsey had. It was to be left at the altar, again.

"How did the errand go?" Kelsey asks with a grin.

"He has been dropped off at the new house and waiting for his new owners. My question is how you managed to do all of this, buy a house and get Sam this gift without her knowing. How'd you manage to keep it a secret?"

Kelsey just grins at Kylie. In truth she herself didn't know how she managed to keep this a secret from her fiancée. Sam had been talking about redoing the lease on her apartment and adding Kelsey's name to it and Kelsey had been fine with it until she realized that they were about to be married and then, well hopefully, the children would come next and their one bedroom apartment did not work for a family with children. That had started her house hunting.

"I don't know. Sam's been busy helping her dad with the show. Last night they had their table read and apparently it went well. It's the first day of shooting so she's going to be busy for awhile. Hopefully she won't be too long; I want to show her the new house and her surprise."

Meredith smiles and turns to her wife.

"How come you don't surprise me like that?"

Kylie's mouth drops open and then she pouts.

"It's hard to surprise you," was Kylie's only defense.

"Daniels!"

Meredith, Kylie and Kelsey's eyes wonder to the captain's door. He was leaning against the door jam.

"Sir?" Kelsey says as she stands up.

"Rest up and come fresh to work on Monday. You're off desk duty."

Kelsey grins and gathers her stuff quickly. She needed to visit her wife.

***Defying Gravity***

"How'd it look?" Julian asks as he turns to his daughter who was standing next to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Something's off," Sam says with a sigh. "I don't know what it is, but the scene isn't reading right."

"Guys, why don't you all take five?" Julian suggests.

The cast and crew take the break they have been waiting for all day. Julian just looks at his daughter.

"You gotta tell me what's on your mind."

Sam closes her eyes and sighs. The scene they had just shot was the day that Sam had first met Kelsey. It had been freshmen year of high school in the girls' locker room a few minutes before try outs. They had both been late and were both rushing to get changed…

"I figured it out," Sam says with a smile. "Get everybody back. I need to speak with Andrea and Lacey."

When casting was done for _Defying Gravity_, both Julian and Sam agreed that they really wanted newcomers to star in the show.

Andrea Swelter, a 23 year old recent graduate of NYU had won the role of Kelsey Daniels.

Lacy Weatherly, a 22 year old and Tree Hill resident had won the role of Samantha Baker.

The moment that Sam had seen those two read together was the moment when Sam knew that they needed to cast those two. Their chemistry together was a lot like Sam and Kelsey's so it was a perfect fit.

"Lacey, to make the scene better I need you to pause and just kind of admire the tattoos on Andrea's shoulder."

"Andrea, I need you to play off on that. Add lib if you have to, but you need to make it believable. This is the first meeting between you two. It needs to appear like there could be a connection between you two."

Lacey nods her head.

"I'll see what I can do."

Lacy and Andrea stand on their marks while Sam takes a seat next to her father.

"Rolling in three, two, one, action!"

_Sam opens the gym locker as she hears the doors to the locker room swing open. A girl comes running around the corner slightly out of breath._

"_Do you know if the basketball tryouts started yet?"_

_Sam looks over at the girl and shakes her head._

"_No, I don't, but I feel like I'm running late so probably."_

_Kelsey grins and shrugs out of her shirt. She turns to her gym bag and opens it while Sam stays frozen in her spot. Sam stayed rooted where she was, admiring the artwork on the other girls shoulder._

_Knowing she was being watched, Kelsey turned and smirked at Sam._

"_Like what you see?"_

_Sam snaps out of it and blushes turning to her locker and letting out a breath. Kelsey grins wider and pulls on her gym shirt over her head._

"_There's no harm in looking. I know I'm hot. The name is Kelsey, what's yours?"_

_Sam awkwardly coughs._

"_Sam."_

_Kelsey smirks knowing that Sam was still flustered._

"_I'll see you around Sam."_

_Kelsey shoves her bag in an empty locker and jogs out of the locker room. Sam falls to the bench and sighs._

"_What is going on with me?"_

"Cut!"

Sam just smiles. The new direction helped. Sam turns to her dad and nods her head.

"Alright guys let's print that and since it was the final scene for Lacey and Andrea today it means you are free to do whatever until tomorrow."

Julian watches as Sam, Lacey and Andrea prepare to leave for the day. He had been excited to start shooting because it gave Sam the time to stop worrying so much about Kelsey. Ever since the shooting he could tell that his daughter had changed slightly. He could tell that she hadn't been sleeping much, but knew that since Kelsey was okay than eventually his daughter would be okay as well. He saw a lot of her at the house as she and Brooke prepared for the wedding. And today he finally saw a piece of the old Samantha Baker and he was happy.

***Defying Gravity***

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

Kelsey grins as she continues to drive the car. She had just got done surprising Sam on the set and told her that she had a surprise for her and that they needed to leave.

"Fine ignore me, but I don't see why I have to wear this stupid blindfold."

Kelsey parks her car on the street next to Sam's surprise.

"So we have arrived, but you need to stay still and don't remove the blindfold. I'm going to let you out of the car in just a sec."

Sam sighs and rests her head against the seat. She could hear Kelsey getting out of the car and she could hear the door on her side being opened. She felt Kelsey grab her hand and pull her gently out of the car.

"Remove the blindfold," Kelsey whispers in her ear.

Sam removes the blindfold and gasps at what she sees. She was currently standing in the yard in front of a beautiful one story home with a sold sign in the front of it.

"Kelsey, what is this?"

Kelsey grabs Sam's hand and smiles.

"Our new home; Come on, I'll show you."

Kelsey and Sam step into the house and Kelsey starts explaining the house as they move to different rooms.

"So this is a brick, low maintance home; three bedrooms and three full baths. We currently have ten foot ceilings and an upgraded gourmet kitchen featuring Dacor stainless appliances and a five burner gas stove. Oh and get this we have a two sided gas fireplace that separates the great room and the dining room."

Sam smiles as she takes in what is her new home. Excitement fills her at the future she and Kelsey will have in this home.

Kelsey leads Sam out in the back yard.

"And we also have a fence surrounding the backyard."

"Why do we need a fence?" Sam asks before laying her eyes on her two friends who were currently playing catch with a dog.

"For our dog."

Sam squealed and grabbed at her fiancée's arm.

"You got us a dog."

The next thing that Sam knew there was a black Labrador retriever puppy sitting in front of her wagging his tail. Sam kneels down to pet him as Meredith and Kylie come walking over.

"So, what do you think?" Kylie asks.

"I love it," Sam says with a grin as she pets the puppy sitting in front of her. "He seems to already be trained."

Kelsey nods her head.

"Yeah, his previous owners were moving out of state and they needed to find a new home for him. I figured it save us a step from having to train him," Kelsey sits down next to her wife. "What do you think baby? Do you like the house? Do you like our puppy?"

Sam gives Kelsey a teary eyed smile.

"I love everything. I can't believe you kept this from me," she turns to her friends. "I can't believe you didn't tell me either."

"We were sworn to secrecy, but since you are here it's time for us to leave, but call me later," Kylie says with a smile as she grabs her wife's hand. Meredith says her goodbyes and follows Kylie out to their car.

Sam looks back down at the puppy with a smile.

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one. His owners had just got him and then a job offer came up and they just didn't have time, but I figured you could name him."

"Shadow," Sam says with a smile. "That's what we were going to call our dog. Reese and Sara for our kids."

"I remember," Kelsey says with a grin. Kelsey leans over and starts petting Shadow. Sam grins and starts talking.

"I want to get married."

Kelsey grins and continues to pet Shadow.

"We are getting married."

"No, I mean sooner."

Kelsey looks up at Sam.

"How much sooner?"

Sam bites the bottom of her lip.

"The end of the month."

"That's in two weeks," Kelsey whispers. She sees Sam nodding her head. "Are you sure? I mean is this what you really want because if it is then I think we should do it, but like I said before if you're not ready then we shouldn't rush it."

"I'm ready," Sam whispers. "I'm ready to stand in front of you in an incredible wedding dress and looks at you and say my vows and I can't wait until I can kiss you and call you my wife. I wasn't ready back then, Kelsey, I'm ready now. Hell, I was ready four months ago, but you were injured so I'm ready now and I don't want to wait anymore. We're getting married."

Kelsey grins and stands up from the ground. She holds out her hand to her soon to be wife.

"Two weeks and I can call you my wife. We have some planning to do."

Sam grabs Kelsey's hands and pecks her on the lips.

"We've got some planning to do."


	60. Part 2 Ch 28: Almost Time

**A/N: This is up a few hours earlier than I expected. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Two chapters left…maybe?**

* * *

**Part 2 Ch. 28: Almost Time**

Sylvia, Brooke, and Sam were all seated around Sam's living room in her new home. Binders, papers, and photos are spread out all around them with Sam's wedding dress on a mannequin in the corner.

"You gave us quiet a timeline for this wedding Samantha," Sylvia mentions before flipping through a bridal magazine.

Over the last few weeks since her visit, she and Sam had struck some type of relationship. There were times when the past hurt too much for them to talk to each other, but they were both trying which made both parties particularly happy.

"We were ready," Sam mentions with a smile. "I've already had my first attempt and I ran away like an idiot, but I'm ready now and I don't want to wait anymore. I said in two weeks I wanted to be married and I meant it."

"The two weeks are almost up sweetheart," Brooke said with a grin. "I had to work overtime to finish your dress, but it was perfect. I even made Kelsey's as well."

Sam lifts her eyes up from her book in her lap with surprise. This was the first time she heard anything about it. She and Kelsey had continually argued about how the wedding should go. Sam said she didn't want anything that reminded her of her last wedding and Kelsey agreed, but then they were soon fighting over flowers and colors and it was a huge mess, but not one thing was mentioned about Brooke making Kelsey's dress.

"You made her dress too?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Yes, but you cannot see it because it's bad luck."

Sam rolls her eyes and places the book on the coffee table.

"I don't know why we keep going over everything. The details are pretty much done. I told you I want all things purple."

"Why purple?" Sylvia asks.

"Kelsey and I's first attempt was a black and white wedding. She wanted purple, but I wanted black and white. This time we argued and I said something about green and she agreed. She thinks we are having a green themed wedding, but it's going to be purple instead. She doesn't know."

Sylvia smiles and nods her head. She was told of the history between her granddaughter and Kelsey and she found herself feeling jealous of her granddaughter, but for completely different reasons than before. She was jealous of the love that Sam and Kelsey shared with each other. She had thought she had that with Paul, but instead it ended with heartache. She hoped to find love like that again.

Brooke grabs a pen and paper and looked down at her checklist.

"Alright so we have the flowers and the cake and the food and the music all figured out. You sent out all your invitations right?" Brooke asks of her daughter.

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, they've been sent and almost all of them responded including Spencer and Casey and both of their parents."

Brooke grinned as she wrote down their names. She missed her old friends and this wedding was a chance to get the whole "family" together again.

"What about your old teammates?"

"Kylie and Meredith are coming. We didn't really socialize with anyone except for Ally and Jesse and they said they try if they found a babysitter for their baby. It's going to be a small wedding, guys; just family and a few friends is all."

Brooke caps her pen and laughs slightly. She knew all these details already, but Brooke was excited. She loved weddings and hopefully this is the one that Sam actually says "I do" to.

"I got it. I got it." Brooke looks at Sylvia and at Sam. "Well ladies, I think we're done here."

***Defying Gravity***

The local baseball diamonds in Tree Hill were filled with tons of kids. Two baseball diamonds were filled. Diamond one was being occupied by a girl's softball game. Diamond two was filled with some young teens playing kickball. Diamond three only had three people standing on it. Aidan was near home plate and having batting practice while Evan and Kelsey switched off throwing baseballs for Aidan to hit. It was Evan and Kelsey's day off and Evan had wanted to spend some time with Kelsey because of some issues at home and Kelsey had told him that she was going to play baseball with her brother. Evan had asked if he could come and now here he was.

"That was really good Aid! I'm going to throw you a few more and then we need to have a water break, okay?" Kelsey yells from the pitcher's mound.

"Okay!"

Kelsey pitched the ball and Aidan ended up hitting it down the third baseman line. Evan cheered and Aidan grinned as he got ready for another pitch.

"He's really good. Is he on a team?" Evan asks as he gets ready to pitch the ball.

Kelsey grins widely.

"Oh yeah, he is. He's amazing and so is his team. He's team won the championships a few times."

Evan pitches the ball and this time Aidan swings it and hits it right down the middle. Evan and Kelsey jump out of the way quickly.

"Yep, he's good," Evan says with a smile.

Kelsey claps her hands a few times and yells for Aidan to get some water. Her time with Aidan was precious. She enjoyed it so much. At times she realized that she liked it so much because it would be practice for when she and Sam had kids.

"So, what's going on?" Kelsey asks as she and Evan walk around the diamond.

"Why would you think something is wrong?"

Kelsey throws a sideways glance at Evan.

"I haven't known you that long, but I know that you needed to talk to me earlier, so why don't you bite the bullet and tell me what's wrong? Why did you want to come with me today?"

"I wanted to know what it felt like, being around kids. Especially in way that doesn't involve our job."

Kelsey nods her head and keeps her thoughts to herself.

"How did it feel?"

Evan shrugs his shoulder.

"Different and I'm freaking out."

Kelsey bites the bottom of her lip.

"I don't want to make assumptions, but you really need to tell me before I explode."

"Katie is pregnant. I'm going to be a father in seven months."

"Wow, I saw that coming, but what I didn't see coming was why you sound so sad about it. She's your wife, Evan and you're starting a family. I don't see what's wrong with that."

Kelsey and Evan make their way over to a bench near where Aidan was throwing a ball in the air and catching it with his glove.

Evan and Kelsey sit down before he starts talking. He needed to get his thoughts straight. He didn't want his explanation to sound bad or put him in a bad light. The truth was he didn't want this pregnancy even though his wife did. He just didn't want to sound like a bad guy.

"This wasn't planned. Katie and I love our jobs and before we had gotten married we discussed kids and I remember coming to the conclusion that we were going to pass on that. We loved our jobs too much to start a family, you know?" Kelsey nods her head and continues to listen to her partner. "When she told me she was pregnant she had this look in her eyes and I knew that no matter what she was going to keep this baby. I mean, it's not so bad, having a baby, but I don't know how to be a father. My dad was never around so I don't know if I can be a good father."

"It seems to me like you're ready."

Evan looks at Kelsey with uncertainty. Kelsey begins to explain her reasoning.

"You're scared. It's like this gut reaction everybody gets or I think. You're just scared. A baby is a big responsibility and I get that and more importantly you get that. It sounds to me like you are sticking by your wife no matter what and that's good. I saw you today with Aidan and I know you are going to be a great father. Everyone gets scared and I'm sure you will be scared while your baby grows up, but you get to protect them and raise them to be decent human beings. With our job we see kids commit crimes and most of the reasons why they start are because of their home life. You are going to do just fine. You just need to go home and tell your wife that everything is going to be okay and that you should celebrate because a baby is worth it."

***Defying Gravity***

During his whole career, Julian has always felt like he was stuck in his father's shadow. It was true that he started out by producing some of his father's projects, but that didn't mean he wanted to live in his father's shadow forever. When his project _Defying Gravity_ had gotten the green light to start production, Julian had been ecstatic because it was the one project that didn't have his father's name on it. It had his daughters, sure, but their relationship was different. The whole situation is different.

As he finished showing his dad all of the sets and the recent script for episode two he couldn't stop smiling. He had finally done it. He had gotten out of his father's shadow.

Paul looked up from the script and smiled at his son. He had been waiting for a moment like this; a moment when his son didn't need him anymore at least not in a professional sense. He had seen the reviews of the premiere episode of _Defying Gravity_ and it had been an instant hit. This one show alone caused the best ratings that the network had ever seen. Paul had heard through the grapevine that the show would be renewed early, but he'd let the news get to Julian by itself.

"You don't need me anymore, do you?" Paul asks already knowing the answer.

Julian leans against the desk and sighed.

"I changed my last name to get away from your shadow. Granted it was early in high school, but you were already a success and I didn't want my own to be judged because Paul Norris is my father. I started producing and it was amazing, but somehow I still ended up in that damn shadow," Julian chuckles. "But now I don't have that problem. They called me brilliant. They called me creative and the same props went out to my daughter. But to answer your question, no, I don't need you anymore."

Paul looked down at the desk before looking his son in the eye.

"I've never said this a lot and I'm sorry for that, but I wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. You did the right thing by Brooke in high school after getting her pregnant and you've made your mistakes, we all have, but you've come out on top of them and I'm proud of you. You make me proud."

Julian could see the sincerity in his eyes and it shocked him a little bit.

"You've never said that to me before, ever."

"I should've a long time ago."

"Better late than never," Julian says with a grin.

***Defying Gravity***

It was late by the time Kelsey made it home. She headed straight to the shower to wash out all the grime and dirt on her body. She showered quickly and headed into her bedroom to change into some clothes. Sam was sitting up in bed on her computer and when Kelsey entered the room she smirked. She loved seeing her fiancée naked. It was her favorite picture in the entire world.

"Now why do you have to put on clothes," Sam asks as she shuts down her computer and puts it onto the nightstand.

Kelsey finishes pulling on a pair of shorts after putting on a t-shirt. She turns to Sam with a smile.

"Normally I wouldn't, but I have some news to tell you and it's awkward if I say it when I'm naked."

Kelsey crawls into bed as Sam settles herself into a lying position.

"So, what's the news?"

"Evan's going to be a daddy."

Sam's eyes widen, but she smiles nonetheless.

"That's cool. It's pretty awesome. I think he's going to be a good father. I don't know Katie very well, but I'm sure she won't have a problem in parenting."

Kelsey opens her arms signaling Sam to snuggle against her. Sam rests her head on Kelsey's chest and sighs contently.

"The wedding rehearsal is in a few days. I'm excited about it."

Kelsey closes her eyes and smiles. She knew any moment that Sam would be asleep because she had murmured the last few words.

"I'm excited too."


	61. Part 2 Ch 29: Partnership

**A/N: Sorry that there wasn't an update last week. Some things got in the way, but anyway, I have the new chapter here for you all. **

**People are worried about the many stories that have a possibility of getting deleted and I don't know if my stories are going to be on that list, but if they are I will start to transfer my stories to my livejournal account. So just in case follow me…I'm under othlvr_16…**

**One chapter left people.**

* * *

**Part 2 Ch. 29: Partnership**

"Explain to me again why you decided that driving back to Tree Hill was going to be a better idea," Casey complained to her husband as she pulled her brown hair into a ponytail. She and Spencer had gotten a head start on their driving from Raleigh.

Spencer looks at his wife and shakes his head.

"I already told you. It saves us money and we need to really do that now. We are literally almost done with school and then there is going to be this gap of time where we need to find jobs and that money will come in handy."

"Fine, but I swear to god, Kelsey and Sam better get freaking married tomorrow or I am going to be completely pissed off."

"Tell me about it," Spencer mutters as his thoughts carry him to the first time Sam and Kelsey had their wedding.

"_I'm excited," Kelsey says with a grin as she faces her best friend and best man. "I'm going to marry Samantha and we are going to be happy and everything is falling into place."_

_Spencer smiles at his best friend. He knew she was happy. Kelsey had been talking nonstop about the wedding for the last few weeks. The rehearsal dinner went well the previous night and Sam and Kelsey hadn't seen each other since._

"_It's almost time, isn't it?" Kelsey asks._

_Spencer nods his head._

"_It's almost time."_

"Spence, are you okay?"

Spencer looks down at his arm where his wife placed her hand trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what happened the last time. Kelsey talked about her wedding for a long time and before Kelsey had ever met Sam or before we all started hanging out, Kelsey said she would never get married. She didn't want to be like her dad at least in that way. She fell in love with Sam and that all changed," Spencer looks at his wife. "I know that Sam is your friend and that you have recently reconnected with her, but if Sam pulls the same stunt again, I'm afraid of what that is going to do to Kelsey. I can't lose my best friend. It was really hard the last time."

"Spencer, I understand that, but with Sam things can get complicated. She keeps things to herself and from what I gather this wedding is going to happen. Sam said if she were ever going to marry anybody she would only marry once and last time they were young and now things are a little bit different. They have a house and a dog and Sam knows this is what she wants. This wedding is going to happen, even if I have to force her to stay," Casey says with a chuckle.

Spencer drove past the 'Welcome to Tree Hill' sign and smiled as he asked Casey to tell him the directions to Sam and Kelsey's home, where they were going to stay until after the wedding.

"Have you heard from your parents yet?" Spencer asks as he takes a left on Grace Street.

"Yeah, they said they'd already be here when we arrived. Apparently all the parents decided to get together a few days before Sam and Kelsey's wedding so they can properly catch up.

"Meaning they were going to get drunk."

Casey shakes her head in the negative.

"Nope they weren't going to do that when they knew Julian can't drink."

Spencer casts his wife a sideways glance.

"He's a recovering alcoholic."

"Oh," Spencer says softly. He didn't really know Julian all that well or even Brooke for that matter, but he knew Sam and that was enough to be concerned.

"He's been sober for like three years I think. He's doing okay."

They drove in silence until Spencer started up conversation again.

"Our parents getting together and talking is not going to go over very well."

"I know, but I swear to god if I hear anybody talking about babies I am going to shoot myself. Is it so bad that we want to wait to have kids…I mean we are kids ourselves?"

Spencer just smiled and parked the car in Sam and Kelsey's driveway. He knew kids with Casey were going to be an experience and he couldn't wait until that happened.

***Defying Gravity***

All the adults were gathered inside Brooke and Haley's café. Millicent and Mouth had been catching up with Chase and Alex considering their kids had been married for almost a year. Most of their conversation wounded up being about whether or not they were going to get grandkids. They hoped so, just not right now.

Kelsey's parents had come to visit last week. They got to meet Kelsey's partner Evan and his wife and got to spend some more time with Brooke and Julian, along with Haley and Nathan. They were happy their daughter was going to be brought into this huge family, not really knowing that they had accepted her into the family since the time she had first started dating Sam.

Paul and Sylvia both had to miss the rehearsal dinner for previously made plans, but they had promised everyone that they would be there for the wedding. It made Sam happy that their relationship was still growing, slowly, but surely.

"Brooke, normally I wouldn't bring this up, but why is Sam having a rehearsal dinner?" Millicent asks. "She did it the last time and I'm just kind of confused."

"I had asked her the same thing. It's basically a practice run and Sam said she didn't need it, but she has a surprise for Kelsey so she's revealing that tonight and we are supposed to be there otherwise Kelsey wouldn't understand why they are at the church if they weren't practicing."

The adults smile and Lindsey turns to Brooke.

"What's the surprise?"

"Sam and Kelsey had both decided on a color for the wedding, but Sam changed it without Kelsey knowing. She changed it to purple. Sam knew that was what Kelsey had wanted the first time, but gave it up to let Sam have what she wanted."

Lindsey grins and turns to her husband.

"Our daughter is in for a surprise."

Trevor nods his head. His daughter was going to be happy.

***Defying Gravity***

While the adults were all gathered at the café, everyone else was at Sam and Kelsey's home. Lydia and Aidan were playing in the backyard with Shadow while everyone else gathered around Sam and Kelsey's family room.

Spencer and Casey had just been told that Kylie and Meredith were married. Apparently it was hard for them to process that.

"Wow," Spencer says. "Before I knew you had this huge crush for Sam, but you're married to your ex?"

"First love," Kylie mutters as she cuddles closer to her wife.

"I'm just glad you aren't with Sam anymore," Casey says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I agree," Kelsey says coming into the room with a smile.

Katie looked at her husband and laughed quietly.

"This is interesting. So, Sam was with Kelsey in high school and then they broke up and then she and Kylie somehow started something in New York."

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, but we had our time obviously and we didn't belong to each other; Kylie belongs with Meredith and belong with Kelsey. It's as simple as that."

Kelsey leaned over and placed a kiss on Sam's neck.

"When is Jamie getting in?" Casey asks. She had wanted to catch up with him for awhile.

"He's flying in tomorrow. He'll be there for the wedding, but then he's got to fly back out. I'm just glad he's coming."

Sam grabs her fiancées hand and squeezes it.

"So the rehearsal is in a few hours. What should we do until then?"

***Defying Gravity***

Everyone was waiting inside the church where the ceremony was going to be held while Sam and Kelsey stayed outside. Kelsey couldn't understand why they were waiting, but Sam had said she needed to talk to her so she relented and waited.

"Now that all our friends and our family are inside can we go inside too?"

"No," Sam says with a shake of her head. "There are some things that I want to say to you first. When you walk through those doors, don't be mad at me."

Kelsey furrows her eyebrows as she tries to figure out why she'd be mad at Sam.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because everything we planned isn't going to be what you see or at least the color scheme isn't."

"Why did you have me help you plan if you were just going to change it all anyway. I mean seriously, this is a partnership and it's my freaking wedding too, Samantha, I mean come on."

Sam rolls her eyes and pushes Kelsey through the doors. Kelsey froze and looked around the room. She stood speechless. This is what she had pictured the first time. This is what she dreamed her wedding would look like. Kelsey turns to Sam. Sam smiles sheepishly at her.

"So, what do you think?"

Kelsey opens her mouth, but continues to look around the room. All their family and friends were smiling at her.

"I can't believe it, but why?" Kelsey asks as she turns back to her fiancée.

"Last time you let me get what I wanted and I realize that it wasn't fair and you deserve this. I ran last time, but I swear Kelsey Daniels, that tomorrow that is not going to happen. I am going to marry you and I switched everything on you again because you were letting me get my way and like you said before it's a partnership. We should've planned this wedding together. You deserve this and I wanted you to have it. The only thing that matters is if we both say 'I Do' tomorrow."

"We will," Kelsey mutters softly before leaning in and kissing her wife soundly. She pulls away with a smile. "Does that mean we don't have to practice for this thing tomorrow because I think everyone knows how this is supposed to work?"

***Defying Gravity***

"I don't want to leave you," Sam pouts in the doorway of her home.

Kelsey smirks back at her.

"I don't want to leave you either, but I will see you tomorrow."

Sam nods her head and wraps her arms around her soon to be wife. She didn't realize how tough leaving Kelsey for one night was going to be. They had done it before, but for some reason it had felt different now.

Kelsey touches Sam's cheek lightly.

"I love and I can't wait to call you my wife. I'm just a phone call away."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"I think I'm just going to go to my parents and get some sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"I love you Samantha Baker," Kelsey says with a smile as she watches Sam walk out of the house and get into her car.

Kelsey turns around and sees Spencer watching her.

"What's up man?"

Spencer shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't want to sound like a jerk, but I'm your friend and you should cut me some slack. I know you're ready, but is Sam?"

Kelsey can only shrug her shoulders as she moves the couch. Spencer sits down next to her.

"She says she is and I want to believe her, but a part of me thinks that this will be another repeat and it makes me feel bad that I'm thinking this. But I'm getting her the benefit of the doubt because I love her and I want to be with her and I want to have a family with her. I just need her to say 'I Do'."

* * *

**A/N: IF Kelsey and Sam actually marry in the next chapter I need an idea on what to do with their last names…so let me know in a review…**

**Baker-Daniels**

**Daniels**

**Baker**


	62. Part 2 Ch 30: Now until the End of Time

**A/N: Final chapter of Part 2. I hope you all enjoy.**

**P**

* * *

**art 2 Ch. 30: Now until the End of Time**

_Kelsey and Sam had been standing at the altar in front of their family and friends just looking at each other. The officiator had started, but Sam had quickly halted the process._

"_Baby?" Kelsey says not knowing what's going on._

_Sam pulls her hands out of Kelsey's._

"_I can't do this. I'm sorry."_

_Sam turns quickly and runs down the aisle. Kelsey collapses on the steps and sobs._

Kelsey jumps out of her sleep and wipes at her eyes. She hadn't had that nightmare in a long time. She hated it had come the night of her wedding, but she was going to avoid it at all times. This was the day she was going to marry the love of her live. She was going to marry Samantha Baker.

Kelsey quickly jumps out of bed and heads to the kitchen. Shadow was quickly following her while whining. Kelsey glances down at her puppy with a smile.

"How about we head outside? Do you need to go outside?"

Shadow responds with a thumping of his tail against the side of the wall. Kelsey grins and heads outside to the backyard. Shadow quickly runs outside and heads straight for a stick. Kelsey sits in a chair and watches the sunrise. She smiles softly. Today was going to be a good day.

***Defying Gravity***

At the Baker house, Sam had been watching the sunrise on the deck. She had a cup of coffee in her hands and she was smiling softly. It didn't take long for Brooke to join her with her own coffee.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm ready. I never felt like this the last time mom. Now I realize that it may sound bad, but it's true."

Brooke smiles softly. She was incredibly happy for her daughter.

"You always moved at your own pace," Sam looks at her mom. "With everything that you did you set your own pace. When your father and I tried to get you to talk or to walk, you would never do it for us," Brooke smiles brightly. "It was always a surprise to us. Out of the blue you said your first word. Out of the blue you would start making steps. You've always needed time and you rushed last time. You didn't rush this time and that's what makes you ready."

Sam sets her cup of coffee on the patio table and sighs.

"Is this day going to be hard for you?"

Brooke raises an eyebrow at the question. She didn't know where her daughter was going with this one at all.

"Um, no, I don't think so."

Sam turns to her mother.

"You have always been there for me. You were the one I went to with my problems and now I'm going to have my wife to go to with my problems."

Brooke pats at her daughter's knee.

"I'm happy for you. I truly am. I love you with all my heart kid and Kelsey is perfect for you. No, this day isn't going to be hard."

"Just checking," Sam mumbles with a small blush.

"I'm always going to be there for you," Brooke reassures. "I'm always here. But enough chit chat. You are getting married today and you need to start getting ready."

***Defying Gravity***

Jamie watched Sam putting her make-up on in the mirror. He smiles softly at her. The last time they had been in this position was when Sam was taking her makeup off in the mirror while tears fell from her eyes.

"_I just don't understand why you are doing this. You love Kelsey!"_

"_I know, but I j-just can't marry. Jamie, just, I can't, okay?"_

_Jamie shakes his head._

"_I love Sam, but sometimes you stay in your head too much and things like this happen. You probably broke Kelsey's heart."_

"_I know," Sam whispers. "But I can't marry her if I'm not ready. I need a favor."_

_Jamie's shoulders slump and he sighs._

"_What do you need me to do?"_

"So, what do you need me to do?" Jamie asks.

Casey had called Jamie into the room because Sam needed to speak with him. They were the only two in the room.

Sam smiles and turns to Jamie.

"I just need to thank you and I wanted to tell you that you don't need to worry about a runaway bride because I'm not going anywhere."

Jamie grins and nods his head.

"That's good because I want this wedding to stick. You look beautiful by the way."

Sam blushes and stands up from her chair.

"It's almost time, right?"

Jamie nods his head.

"I'll send Casey in and your mom and make sure everything is ready."

Sam grins and nods her head.

"Send Kylie in first though. I need to talk to her."

Sam turns back to look in the mirror. She really needed to talk to Kylie before she started a new life with Kelsey and she didn't know if she would ever get a chance to talk to Kylie the way she wanted to at this moment.

Kylie entered the room and gasped at what she saw. She had never seen her ex as beautiful as she was at that exact moment. Sam was beyond gorgeous.

"You look amazing."

Sam grinned and winked at Kylie.

"Not so bad yourself, bridesmaid."

"What's up?" Kylie asks prepared to hear whatever Sam had to say.

Sam turns to her friend.

"I want you to know that what we had in New York meant everything to me. I loved you, despite what you may have thought. I still love you; it's just a different kind of love. I just wanted you to know that. Our relationship wasn't me trying to forget about Kelsey."

Kylie nods her head and wipes at her eyes carefully as to not ruin her make-up. She loved Meredith to death. Meredith was her wife, but she had always had a soft spot for Sam, even in high school, despite how she acted.

"Thank you," Kylie whispers. She smiles. "I think it's time for you to enter the married world."

***Defying Gravity***

Trevor had already walked Kelsey down the aisle. It had been decided early on that both women would make their way down the aisle. Kelsey looked towards the door a few seconds later when Sam was supposed to be walking down with her own father. Spencer glanced at his wife and then to his friend before the doors opened and Julian and Sam could be seen.

Kelsey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

It didn't take long for Sam to reach her and when she did they grabbed onto each other's hands and smiled brightly.

"We are here to celebrate the union between Samantha Baker and Kelsey Daniels. From what I gather, both women have made their own vows and will be speaking instead of the traditional ones. Kelsey, you may go first."

"It's no secret that we have been here before, but I don't want to talk about that time because that's the past and we are in the present. I never understood how hard your job was until I had to come up with my wedding vows. You're the author, not me."

The people in the church laugh and Sam giggles.

"I don't have the extended vocabulary that you do, but I don't think we need it. It's not that hard to tell you that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be holding your hand through the happy moments in our life and through the hardest moments in life. You were team mate. You are my soul mate and you are my friend and in a few short minutes you will be my wife. I love you, Samantha Baker, now and until the end of time."

The officiator turned to Sam with a smile.

"Samantha, it's your turn."

"For so long, I have always been in my head. I've taken journeys through the characters of my book, but no journey could ever compare to the one that I have with you. We've had our ups and we have had our downs, but none of that ever stopped me from loving you. You saved me from myself and made me believe that I could be somebody and I can never thank you for that. Like you said, we don't need an extended vocabulary to say what we already know. I love you, Kelsey Daniels, now and until the end of time."

Kelsey and Sam exchanged rings while their families cried silently.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Kelsey wraps a hand around Sam's neck and brought her forward quickly. Their lips touched in an instant while everyone around them cheered. It was about time that Sam and Kelsey made the commitment they had wanted to make since their high school graduation.

***Defying Gravity***

Sam and Kelsey sat down at the table during the reception. Sam turned to her wife with a grin.

"I have to ask. Did you think I was going to run away?"

Kelsey grins and looks down at the table.

"I did, but you squeezed my hand when it was my turn to speak and I knew that you weren't going anywhere. I love you, my wife."

Sam grins and leans over to capture Kelsey's lips in a kiss.

"I love you, too."

Kelsey wraps an arm around her wife and sighs contently. Today had been a good day and it wasn't even over yet. After the reception they were going to a hotel for the night and off to the airport for an early morning flight to their honeymoon destination.

"Speeches are going to start soon, right?"

Kelsey nods her head.

"Apparently my mom has something she wants to say and I have no idea what my dad is going to say. I spent last night talking about my childhood. Like I really needed to be reminded of all of that," Kelsey said with a scoff.

Sam just grins at her wife. She looks at the stage and sees Kelsey's mother, Lindsey, grab the microphone.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" All eyes turned to Lindsey. "For those of you that don't know the story, I wasn't very happy with my daughter telling me she was a lesbian. I had pretty much left her life and I hated myself for that. But I saw her in high school and I saw how she was with Sam and I realized I had been incredibly stupid for my judgments. Love is love and the love that Sam and Kelsey share with each other is incredible. They both wear their hearts on their sleeves where everyone can see and it's a good thing because anyone would kill to have the love that those two share. I am proud to call them my daughters."

Lindsey walked off the stage and down toward her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. It had been a very touching scene that everyone had witnessed.

Trevor walked onto the stage with a huge grin on his face.

"So, I never thought my Kelsey was going to get married," in the audience, Kelsey rolls her eyes. "In high school, she never had a girlfriend. Mostly I would just see random girls in my house that is until Sam. Not many people get to marry their high school sweethearts. It's rare that high school couples continue to be couples at all. I'm just glad that Sam and Kelsey aren't one of them. My daughter fell in love with Sam in an instant and it made me believe that people could change. She gave me the courage to forgive my wife and for that I couldn't say thank you because it means so much more. Welcome to married life girls!"

Kelsey sat in her seat blushing and Sam couldn't help but laugh at her wife. She was glad that Kelsey had gotten embarrassed first.

"Sam! Kelsey!"

Kelsey and Sam's eyes turn to Aidan who was running at them with a smile.

"Hey there buddy. You did amazing today."

"Thanks," Aidan says with a grin. He had been the ring bearer. "I have to tell you something though."

"Okay, what is it?" Sam asks her brother.

"Oh, I love you," Aidan says with a grin before running away from them.

Sam chuckles and shakes her head. She never would understand her brother, not even for a minute.

"I love that guy," Kelsey says with a grin.

Sam laughs and cuddles closer to her wife the best she can as her mother grabs the microphone.

"Samantha had always been an independent person, even when she was little. She wanted to do everything on her own, until she met Kelsey and then she wasn't so independent anymore. Earlier today my daughter asked me if today was going to be hard for me and I told her it wasn't, but the truth is that it is. My little girl doesn't need me anymore. She doesn't need to live at home. She doesn't need me to wake her up in the morning. She doesn't need me to cook her food. She has Kelsey to do that," Brooke laughs as well as the crowd. "As a mother you want your children to be happy and I can see that my Samantha is and that is something that I have always wanted for her. Kelsey is her other half and I am proud to welcome Kelsey into our family officially. Congrats to the brides!"

Sam smiled at her mother when she winked at her. The last person that was going to make a speech would be her father. Normally the maid of honor and the best man would make speeches, but Spencer and Casey had come up with an interesting way to make those, but they had been ordered to watch the video later.

"My speech is the last one tonight," Julian spoke into the microphone. "When I first had meet Kelsey I thought she and Sam were just friends, maybe they were, I'm not really sure, but apparently I was clueless to the love that they had shared with each other. I kind of freaked out when they told me they were together, but I did come to my senses. Samantha and Kelsey are clearly made for each other. Not even the three years apart could have messed with that love. Kelsey helped me see that everyone is their own person and it didn't matter if people loved people of their own sex. It's just love and it's as simple as that. Welcome to the family."

***Defying Gravity***

After the father daughter dances and their first dance, Kelsey and Sam had decided to take a break from the dance floor. Dancing had never really been either of their favorite things to do, but it was okay. Now they were sitting at the table and watching people exit the bathroom and trying to figure out who had the wedding sex.

"This is ridiculous. Can't these people have sex in their own home and not during our wedding?"

Kelsey glanced at her wife with a grin. She didn't want to comment because she knew that if they were ever going to be invited to a wedding that they would be the couple having wedding sex.

Kelsey watched as Casey exited the bathroom while subtly fixing her hair. A few seconds later, Spencer followed. They both had dopey grins on their faces. Kelsey rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Congratulations, you guys."

Sam turned to Meredith with a grin.

"Thank you. It took awhile, but we are finally here."

Kylie smiled and grabbed her wife's hand before taking a seat next to Sam.

"I just wanted to tell you that editing of your book is finished. Your book tour is set a month after your honeymoon. The book tour won't be very long, but you do have a few televised events."

Sam smiled gratefully. She wasn't sure if her book was ready for publication, but apparently it was and to top it off she was getting another book tour. It was one less thing she had to worry about.

"When are you and Kels, leaving?"

Sam looked at her wife who was in a deep conversation with Meredith. She turned to Kylie and smiled slightly.

"Pretty quickly here actually," Sam looked over Kylie's shoulder and saw her dad leaning against the wall and watching the reception. Sam turns her attention back to Kylie. "I'm going to go talk to my dad." Sam kisses her wife quickly and makes her way over to her father.

Julian smiles as he sees his daughter approaching. Sam wraps her arms around her father tightly. Julian does the same.

"I am really proud of you," Julian whispered into his daughter's ear. "You have grown into this amazing woman and I am so proud of that. You've been through a lot and you've managed to come out on top of it."

Sam pulled away from her father to look him in the eye.

"You have too, dad. You had me in high school. You still managed to be able to take care of your family. You jump started your career and got help for your addiction. You came out on top to and I know that I got that from you. I got my strength from my daddy."

Julian places a kiss on his daughter's forehead and sighed contently. His daughter always had a way with words and usually they would get him every time. Sam placed her head on her father's chest and closed her eyes.

"Your wife looks like she's ready to get out of here."

Sam pulls away from her father with a grin.

"I better go make my rounds. I love you dad."

"I love you, too."

***Defying Gravity***

Sam collapses on the hotel room bed. Kelsey does the same. They were both exhausted. Sam turns over and cuddles into her wife.

"We're married," Sam whispers.

Kelsey grins widely.

"Yeah, we're married."

Sam sits up and her wife does the same.

"So, we have our career, you a cop and me a writer. We have a house and we have our rings," Kelsey grins remembering the same conversation they had had in high school. "We even have our dog named Shadow. What's next in our lives?"

Kelsey rests her head against Sam's forehead.

"Our two kids, Reese and Sara. But we have time for that. Right now I just want to make love to my wife."

Their lips made contact. Their wedding dresses had quickly been thrown to the ground. Kelsey grinned over Sam's form lying on the bed. Skin met skin and everything between the two lovers had never been clearer.

With their marriage consummated, Sam and Kelsey slept peacefully in each other's arms with one thing on both of their minds.

Their journey was nowhere near over.

* * *

**A/N: Part 3 may or may not come. I really haven't decided yet, but for now the story will end here.**


End file.
